Songs in the Georgia Pines
by StarrShyne
Summary: The story of a young Hazzard woman returning home to Georgia. Includes all major and some minor characters from the show.
1. Home to Hazzard

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the original characters in this story. I am making no money off this story, writing just for fun. _

**June, 1979**

The young redhead pulled her blue Trans Am to a stop in front of the feed store in Hazzard Square. She stepped out of her vehicle and looked around, not seeing many people around this early on a Thursday morning. She walked into the feed store, seeing a few customers in there. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Can I help you miss?" an employee came from the back.

"Yes, I need to purchase several things and place an order for hay to be picked up tomorrow." She smiled.

"Well, what can I get for you?" he asked, picking up a pencil to write down her order.

"I need twenty pounds of cracked corn, twenty pounds of rabbit pellets, twenty pounds of scratch, fifty pounds of oats and grains and I would like to order ten bales of hay." She said.

"You just buy a farm around here? I don't remember seeing you around." The man asked.

"I am moving home to Hazzard County and taking over my family farm." She smiled. "You will be seeing a lot of me I am sure."

"I will have the boys gather your things; you can pick it up out back. Your hay can be picked up tomorrow before we close at 5pm. How do you wish to pay for this?"

"Cash." She reached into her purse.

"And what name should I put your order in?"

"Collins. Julia Collins." She smiled.

Julia paid for her order, took her receipt and walked outside to her car. She climbed inside and pulled around to the back to pick up the feed she had ordered. She saw the items she ordered being stacked on the edge of the loading dock. She got out and popped the trunk. She handed the employee her receipt.

"Would you like us to help you load it?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." She said as she grabbed a bag of cracked corn.

When everything was loaded, she slammed the trunk and climbed back in her car, driving around Hazzard Square and parking outside the bank. She looked up at JD Hogg's bank and realizing she had no other option in Hazzard, walked inside. She saw Emery Potter and recognized him as the teller on duty. She walked up to his window.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Emery asked.

"I am moving to the area and would like to open a bank account." She smiled.

"Of course, we'll need you to fill out some papers." Emery began gathering the papers.

Boss Hogg walked out of the vault and came over to see what Emery was doing.

"We got a new customer Mr. Hogg. She says she is moving to Hazzard and is opening an account with us." Emery said.

Boss looked over and recognized Julia. "Julia Collins, I would recognize you anywhere. You still got your daddy's eyes." Boss smiled and walked around the counter. "It is so good to see you back in Hazzard."

"Thank you, Mr. Hogg. It is good to be home after five years." She smiled as Boss hugged her.

"I haven't seen you since you and your mama moved away after your high school graduation. You sure are a sight for sore eyes." Boss chuckled. "Arthur Collins' daughter back in Hazzard. Say how is your mama doing?"

"I lost mama almost two years ago." Julia answered as Emery handed her forms to fill out.

"I am so sorry to hear that. Miss Amanda was a great lady." Boss said.

"Thank you Mr. Hogg." Julia said.

"And let me say how pleased I am that you chose my bank to do business with. And if you need anything, anything at all….you just let me know." Boss said.

"Thank you. I appreciate such a warm welcome." Julia was polite, but remembered Boss Hogg all too well from her childhood and teen years. "And please, say hello to Miss Lulu for me."

"Oh I sure will. She sure did love your mama." Boss said.

"I know. Mama spoke fondly of Miss Lulu many times." Julia said.

Julia finished her business in the bank and after depositing a good bit of the cash she had on her, she walked back out to her car. She looked across the square and saw Rhuebottoms store and decided to get some supplies before heading back out to the farm. Driving around the square she parked her car and walked inside.

She looked around and didn't see Mr. Rhuebottom anywhere but picked up a basket and began gathering things she would need. She grabbed some fresh bread and some eggs and began looking through the canned goods. She turned the corner looking for where the milk was kept when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry, excuse me." She looked up. "Luke Duke!"

"Julia Collins!" Luke exclaimed and hugged her. "I can't believe it! What are you doing in Hazzard?"

"I just moved back. The last tenants to rent the farm moved last month, so I decided to move back to Hazzard and just got hired at Hazzard High School as the new history teacher, I start in the fall." She said in one breath.

"I haven't seen you since I left for the marines, you were what sixteen?" Luke smiled.

"Well Luke, aren't you gonna introduce me to the….." Bo walked up to them. "Julia?"

"Bo Duke!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Julia Collins, what are you doing back?" Bo hugged her.

"I was just telling Luke, I am moving back. I got a job and I am gonna stay at the farm. I just got into the county late last night and have been in town this morning trying to get things in order." Julia said.

"Uncle Jesse is just gonna pleased as punch when he hears you're back in Hazzard." Luke smiled.

"Last we heard from your mama you were in college in West Virginia." Bo said.

"Yeah, she wrote your Uncle Jesse a few letters after we moved. But what are you boys doing here? She said y'all were caught running shine." She asked.

"Uncle Jesse made a deal with the government and we got probation." Luke explained.

She nodded in understanding. "I can't believe how much you two have grown up. Where are Coy and Vance? They in Hazzard too?"

"No, Vance is still with the merchant marines and Coy is in Detroit." Bo said.

"You gotta come to the farm tonight for dinner. Uncle Jesse would love to see you and I know Daisy would too." Luke said.

"Daisy is still around? Oh I would love to see her. I missed her so much after we moved." Julia said.

"Then it's settled, you're coming to dinner tonight." Luke said.

"I would love that. I hate to run off but I need to buy a few more things and get back out to the farm. The place is a mess with all my boxes and stuff everywhere and I gotta get the barn ready my horse is being brought in on Saturday. And I still gotta arrange to get my mail delivered." Julia said.

"We'll help you." Luke said and took her basket.

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"You're not. We offered. Besides, Uncle Jesse just sent us to get a few things, we got time." Luke said.

"How is Uncle Jesse? I missed him so much. I missed you all after we moved. I understood mama wanted to be close to her family after daddy died, but…..leaving was hard on me." Julia said as continued putting things in the basket.

"Uncle Jesse is the same. How is Miss Amanda?" Bo asked.

"Mama passed on about two years ago. She was never the same after daddy died, even after we moved to West Virginia. My sophomore year of college she was diagnosed with lung cancer. She underwent surgery and chemo but the cancer came back. When the doctors found it the second time, she refused treatment. She said she couldn't stand the pain and sickness the chemo caused again. So we talked about it; I didn't want her to suffer and we knew daddy was waiting for her. She held on long enough for me to finish my junior year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bo said.

"Thank you. So I stayed on in West Virginia long enough to finish school and get my certification in teaching. I taught a semester in West Virginia but….I wanted to come home to Hazzard and poked around, found out old Mr. Harper was retiring from the high school and applied for the job…and here I am." Julia finished.

"Mr. Harper is still alive? He had to be 90 years old when we had him." Bo chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth?" Julia laughed. "Where is the cat food? And does Mr. Rhuebottom even sell cat litter?"

"I'm sure he does. He has just about everything." Luke said.

Julia walked off to find the cat supplies.

"I can't believe Julia is back. Man has she grown up." Luke said.

"Yeah, and in all the right places." Bo chuckled.

"Yeah, makes me wish I had been nicer to her when she and Daisy were playing tea party." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, you were pretty mean to them. Putting that snake in her dollhouse." Bo said.

"That was you. And Uncle Jesse tanned your hide good for it too." Luke laughed.

"Oh yeah." Bo remembered.

Julia came back with a bag of cat food and cat litter. Bo took them from her as they walked to the front. Mr. Rhuebottom came out of the back.

"Little Julia Collins? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Mr. Rhuebottom, it is so good to see you." She smiled.

"Back for a visit?"

"Back for good." She smiled.

"That is wonderful news. I will ring you right up." He smiled.

Once Julia had paid for everything, Bo and Luke helped her carry her bags outside. She walked up to her Trans Am and unlocked it to place the bags in the backseat.

"This is your car?" Bo whistled, looking over the blue Trans Am.

"Yeah, you like it? I call him 'Lonely Blue Boy' after the Conway Twitty song." Julia smiled.

"Car like this might give the General some competition." Luke handed her a bag to place in the backseat.

"The General?" Julia asked.

"General Lee." Luke smiled and nodded his head towards the orange stock car sitting at the Hazzard Garage.

Julia smiled. "Now that is a car. Looks like something you would see driving at Daytona."

"You still cheer for Richard Petty?" Bo asked.

"He's still the king." Julia smiled.

"He might win the Winston Cup again this year." Luke said.

"It would be his seventh." Julia beamed. "You boys still race?"

"Every time one comes nearby." Luke smiled.

"Some things never change." She chuckled and finished loading her groceries.

"We better get that stuff for Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

"Thanks so much boys. It has been so nice seeing you again. I can't believe how much you have grown up. I need to be getting to the farm." Julia hugged the boys.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight. 6pm." Luke said.

"I wouldn't miss it." Julia climbed in her car. "See you boys later."

They watched Julia drive off.

"Come on, let's get our stuff and head back to the farm. Uncle Jesse is gonna be thrilled to hear Julia is back." Luke said as he and Bo headed back into Rhuebottoms.

(Evening)

At 5:55, Julia pulled her Trans Am up outside the Duke farmhouse. She had barely cut the engine when she saw Jesse come out of the house with Daisy close behind him.

"Julia Collins, get out of that car and let me look at you." Jesse smiled.

Julia stepped out of the car and Jesse embraced her in a bear hug. "I can't believe it. You're all grown up and through college. Just let me look at you."

"It's so good to see you again Mr. Jesse." Julia said.

"Now none of that, you have called me Uncle Jesse since you started talking." He hugged her again. "I am so proud of you…college graduate and certified teacher…..Arthur would be so proud."

"I hope so." Julia said.

"Oh he would be. What a beautiful lady you grew into. You still have your daddy's eyes." Jesse said.

"Daisy….oh I have missed you." Julia hugged Daisy. "You are still the prettiest girl in Hazzard."

"Not now that you are back." Daisy chuckled. "I am so glad to have you back. I missed you so much when you left."

"I missed you too. Mama worried I was gonna run away back to Hazzard I was so homesick at first." Julia hugged her again.

"I was so sorry to hear about Miss Amanda. She was the sweetest lady." Daisy said.

"Thank you. She always thought of you as a second daughter." Julia said.

"Well let's get on inside, I left the boys watching the stove and knowing them dinner has burned." Daisy chuckled.

"Sounds wonderful." Julia said as Daisy took her arm and walked inside with her.

Inside the house, Julia found Bo setting the table and Luke monitoring the stove. They smiled at her as she walked in. Daisy walked back over to take over the stove.

"Looks like everything is ready. As soon as I get it in bowls we can eat. Luke would you put the iced tea on the table?" Daisy asked.

"Julia, you sit right up here beside me. I want to hear all about how you are doing and what your plans are." Jesse said.

Jesse sat at the head of the table with Julia on his right and Luke on his left. Bo sat next to Julia and Daisy sat next to Luke. Daisy placed all the food bowls on the table. They joined hands around the table as Jesse said grace for the meal. After grace they were seated.

"The boys tell me that you are living back out at your family farm?" Jesse said.

"That's right. I am still getting the house in order. Everything in the house seems to be fine. But I was looking at the barn today and the roof needs patched up. I need to get it done before Cannonball is brought in on Saturday." Julia said.

"Cannonball?" Bo asked.

"My horse. I call him Cannonball, short for Wabash Cannonball. Some of the staff at the stable I boarded him at in West Virginia is bringing him in." Julia said. "I am gonna have to keep him in the corral until I can get the fences mended."

"We'd be glad to help you patch the roof in the barn and mend the fences." Jesse said.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I am sure I can get it taken care of. I was gonna put in ad up at the post office offering to pay whoever was willing to work cheap." Julia said.

"We're gonna help you and that is all there is to it. We'd be glad to do it." Jesse said.

"Shouldn't be too hard and with us doing it you know it's getting done right." Luke said.

"And I would be glad to help you get the house cleaned up." Daisy said.

"Besides, you're like family. It wouldn't be right to let you hire help when we are able to do it." Jesse said.

Julia smiled. "Thank you Uncle Jesse. It means a lot to me that you think of me as family."

"Are you kidding? As much as you were around the farm when we were kids." Daisy said.

"And your daddy and Uncle Jesse ran moonshine together for years." Bo said.

"Arthur Collins was one of the best ridge runners in Hazzard. And I could always depend on him if something went wrong." Jesse said. "One of the best friends I ever had."

"You and Arthur were really close, I remember." Luke said.

"Indeed. Arthur and Amanda moved to Hazzard after World War II ended." Jesse said. "Bought that farm and started working it immediately. Turned out he had run shine in West Virginia during the war while he was working the coal mines."

"He wasn't drafted?" Bo asked.

"No, he tried to enlist but the mine bosses interfered saying they needed young men to work the mines in order to help keep the war going." Julia said.

"That's right. Arthur was a great friend…even helped keep my farm going when I was in Korea." Jesse said.

"I never knew that Uncle Jesse." Daisy said.

"Oh yes, and it wasn't too long after I got home that Martha and I took in Luke and Vance following the death of their parents. Amanda was just tickled to death to help out with them. Arthur and Amanda had given up on having children at that point." Jesse said.

"Mama told me once that she and daddy talked about adopting, even visited the Hazzard Orphanage a few times." Julia said.

"That they did. Then when Coy came to live here, we even discussed Arthur and Amanda adopting him." Jesse said.

"I never knew that." Julia said.

"So what stopped them?" Bo asked.

"Amanda found out she was gonna have Julia. She had what we all thought was a terrible virus, when Arthur took her to the doctor, she found out she was expecting." Jesse smiled. "I can still see Arthur driving up to the house, blowing the horn and shouting. I don't think his feet hit the ground the entire time Amanda was expecting."

"Wasn't that about the time me and Bo came here to stay?" Daisy asked.

"Yes it was. Arthur helped me add the extra room onto the house to make room for everybody. And Martha helped Amanda get ready for her new baby." Jesse said. "I knew Arthur wanted a boy, especially the way he enjoyed helping out with Luke, Vance and Coy. So when the call came in that Amanda had a baby girl, I was a bit worried Arthur would be disappointed."

"Was he?" Julia paled.

"Oh heaven's sakes no." Jesse squeezed her hand to assure her. "Arthur was so crazy about his new baby girl….I never seen a prouder papa. And protective, he was cautious to even let Martha hold you…and we had the five kids here."

Bo chuckled. "I haven't heard you talk about Arthur in years."

"Well losing Arthur was like losing family." Jesse said.

"I remember how hard that was on you Uncle Jesse." Daisy said.

"And when Amanda took Julia and moved back to her home in West Virginia, I understood her wanting to be close to her family." Jesse said. "She rented out their farm so they would have income."

"How did you manage to go to college if you don't mind me asking? I know Arthur's sickness and funeral left huge bills." Daisy asked.

"Oh its fine. I worked and went to community college in Logan County, West Virginia the first year. And I ended up qualifying for a scholarship as the child of a coal miner. It's offered in West Virginia." Julia smiled.

"That is wonderful sweetie. I am so proud of you." Daisy smiled.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how wonderful it is being back here. I love this farm. I spent so much time here as a child and when daddy was sick, I practically lived here." Julia looked around the farm house that looked so familiar to her.

"Well once your daddy got down bad sick, Amanda had to stay at the hospital with him, first at Tri-County and then in Atlanta. I was glad to keep you and make sure you were safe and getting to school." Jesse said.

"You were so good to me Uncle Jesse. I always felt so loved and safe here." Julia smiled. "I can never thank you enough for that."

"No thanks are needed, I was more than happy to do it. I was just so sorry you lost your daddy so young." Jesse said.

"Well, the years of working the coal mines before he came to Hazzard caught up with him. Black lung just destroyed his health." Julia said.

"I just can't believe how much you still look like your daddy." Luke said.

"Arthur was so handsome, looked just like Paul Newman." Daisy chuckled.

"He was." Julia agreed. "By the way, this meal is fabulous."

"Thank you." Daisy smiled.

"Finish up dinner and we'll have some coffee in the living room." Jesse said.

After dinner, Daisy served coffee to everyone as they sat around the living room to talk. Julia smiled that not much had changed in the past few years around the Duke home.

"So what all do you need done out at the farm?" Luke asked Julia.

"The barn roof and fences that I already mentioned. The chicken coop could use some work, I don't want anything getting in to harm my chickens. I brought a rabbit pen with me but I need something to keep my ducks and geese in." Julia said.

"We'll get all that done. Don't you worry. And I will look over the house to make sure that everything is in good shape." Jesse said.

"I appreciate that. I really do. Are you sure y'all won't let me pay you?" Julia asked.

"I won't even hear the notion." Jesse said.

"I just can't believe you will be back over at the high school. Boy did we have some good times there." Daisy chuckled.

"Oh yeah…..you on the cheerleading squad and me as a majorette. Both of us trying to hide from Hughie Hogg." Julia laughed.

"Don't mention that swine." Luke chuckled.

"Do you remember that time Hughie showed up at the pep rally bonfire and asked us both to the homecoming dance?" Daisy laughed.

"Oh goodness yes, you had already agreed to go with Robbie Calhoun and Coy had promised to take me if no one I liked asked me." Julia chuckled.

"And Hughie would just not let up on us." Daisy laughed.

"And Coy noticed we were flustered and came running over to try to help." Julia giggled.

"Just in time to see you smack Hughie up the side of the head with your baton." Daisy laughed harder.

"That sounds like Hughie alright." Bo laughed.

"It really is good to be back in Hazzard." Julia leaned back and sipped her coffee.


	2. Fixing Up The Farm

_JadedPhoenixBurning- Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I have been working hard on it._

_DixieDavenport- Thank you. My family is from Logan County so that was part of the inspiration for that. You in Mingo County? McDowell County? I wanted to include the characters growing up together to show how close they are and why. It will come into play throughout the story. _

_Dimples73LovesJESUS- Thank you. I hope you keep enjoying the story._

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope I get more. All reviews are welcome._

Chapter 2-

The next morning found Julia sitting between Bo and Luke in Uncle Jesse's pickup truck as they headed towards town to pick up her order of hay that would be waiting at the feed store. When Jesse heard she was planning to pick the hay up in several trips using her car, he insisted the boys use his pick up and help her pick up her order of hay.

"What time tomorrow are they bringing your horse in?" Luke asked.

"They said sometime before noon." Julia said.

"I can't believe you were gonna try making several trips to get your hay. We can get it all in the pickup." Bo said as he steered along.

"I guess I am just used to having to do for myself." Julia shrugged.

Bo pulled the truck into Hazzard Square and pulled around to the back of the feed store. They climbed out of the truck and Julia gave her order papers to the staff. Despite Bo and Luke's protest, Julia helped load the hay.

"You don't have to do that." Luke said.

"I have been taking care of Cannonball for three years now. I am used to it." She said.

"Still the tomboy." Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, but she sure cleans up nice." Bo said. Julia raised her eyebrows at him. "What? I remember how cute you were in that majorette skirt and you always looked nice coming to church."

"You never paid me any attention in my majorette skirt. You were always chasing three girls at a time, half the time in competition with Coy." Julia laughed.

Julia still chuckling hopped off the truck and walked inside to sign for her order.

"Actually I did notice her in that majorette skirt." Bo told Luke.

"But you knew Uncle Jesse would've whipped you with a hickory stick if you tried anything stupid with her." Luke chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth. And that would've been mild compared to what Daisy would've done to me." Bo chuckled.

"Miss Amanda wouldn't have done too bad herself. And we all know Arthur in his day could shoot like trained sniper." Luke laughed.

"Alright boys, just a quick stop at the post office and we can head back to the farm." Julia walked back out.

"Well come on. We can take you to the post office." Luke said.

Julia climbed back in the truck between the boys and Bo drove the truck around the square to post office.

"Suppose we better go and help her deal with Ms. Tisdale?" Luke said.

"We might as well." Bo said.

"Ms. Tisdale still act the way she did?" Julia asked.

"Yeah and as crazy about Uncle Jesse as ever." Bo chuckled.

The three of them walked into the post office. There was no one else in there except for Ms. Tisdale who was sorting mail. She looked up when they walked in.

"Bo and Luke, so nice to see you. And who is that…..Julia?" Ms. Tisdale recognized her.

"Hello Ms. Tisdale it is so nice to see you again." Julia smiled. "I just moved back to Hazzard and wanted to get my mail arranged."

"Oh...then you'll have to take a number." Ms. Tisdale said.

Julia looked around. "But there is no one else in here."

"Take a number and I will call you when I am ready." Ms. Tisdale said.

Luke nodded for her to take number. Julia took a number and looked at the boys confused.

"Number one!" Ms. Tisdale yelled out. Julia raised an eyebrow but handed Ms. Tisdale her number. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"As I said, I just moved back to Hazzard and I need to start having my mail delivered at the farm." Julia said.

"You will have to fill out some forms. And I will need to see some ID." Ms. Tisdale said.

"But….you knew me when I walked in. You have known me my whole life!" Julia said. "You know good and well who I am."

"Sorry, regulations. No ID, no mail delivery." Ms. Tisdale said.

Julia sighed, realizing Ms. Tisdale was still the same as ever. She dug out her ID and handed it to Ms. Tisdale.

"This is a West Virginia ID." Ms. Tisdale said.

"I just moved back, I haven't had a chance to get my Georgia ID yet." Julia said.

"Well I will need approval of the post master to approve mail delivery without a Georgia ID." Ms. Tisdale.

"Come on Ms. Tisdale, couldn't you help Julia out? You know her. And you know how crazy Uncle Jesse is about her." Bo winked at Julia.

"You know….since I am the post master around here, I can approve this for you." Ms. Tisdale chuckled.

"Thank you so much." Julia said as she started filling out the papers Ms. Tisdale handed her.

"Well I suppose if Jesse Duke trusts her, she must be okay." Ms. Tisdale said. "You will say hello to him for me, won't you?"

"Sure thing Ms. Tisdale." Luke smiled.

Julia finished filling out the papers and walked with the boys out of the post office. Luke opened the door to the pickup to let Julia climb in, when they heard someone yelling for them. Julia looked up to see someone running across the square to calling to the boys.

"Hey Cooter, what's going on?" Bo asked.

"I saw the truck over here and thought I would let y'all know those parts you ordered for the General came in and….Julia?" Cooter noticed her.

"Cooter Davenport! I haven't seen you in forever!" she leaped out of the truck to hug him.

"Whoa…what a greeting!" Cooter laughed. "My goodness just look at you…mother nature sure has been good to you."

"Thank you. How are you doing? Last time I saw you...was when I left Hazzard." She said.

"Doing okay. I got the garage and the farm, I get by okay." Cooter smiled. "It is so good to see you again."

"She is back in Hazzard for good. Just moved back out to her family farm." Luke said.

"And will be teaching history at Hazzard High School." Bo said.

"How's come we didn't any pretty young teachers when we were in school?" Cooter laughed.

"I sure would've paid more attention in class." Bo joked.

"We can stop by and get those parts….sometime on Monday. This weekend we will be out at the Collins' farm helping Julia get settled in and do some repairs around the place." Luke said.

"I will have them waiting for you." Cooter said. "Hey, y'all need any help out there, you let me know." Cooter said.

"Thanks a lot." Luke said as they climbed into the truck.

"See you soon." Julia waved as Bo started the truck and headed back out of Hazzard towards her farm.

(Collins' Farm)

When they pulled up to the farm they found Uncle Jesse and Daisy already there and Jesse was carefully looking over the porch for any loose boards or leaks in the roof.

"There you kids are. I was just checking out the porch." Jesse said as they climbed out of the truck.

"How do you think it looks Uncle Jesse?" Julia asked.

"The structure all looks good. It could use some paint." Jesse said.

"I could pick up some paint in town. Big job painting the whole porch." Julia looked around the porch.

"You got us; we'll help with that too." Bo said.

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me that you are helping out." Julia said.

"It's no problem. We help out our friends and neighbors." Jesse said.

"We better get started on the barn." Luke said.

"I figure we get the back half of it done first that way you can keep your horse back there until the entire roof is done. We'll fix up a stall nice and strong for him." Bo said.

"Thanks boys. Oh I think there is an extra box of nails in the house. I left them in the kitchen." Julia said. "I think everything else is in the barn where I showed you earlier. Got a great deal on supplies in Capital City."

"I'll get those nails." Luke said.

Julia tossed him her keys and headed towards the barn with Bo. She was halfway there when she heard loud barking and looked back to see Luke backing slowly out of her house. She turned and ran back towards the house.

"Elvis! Elvis, its okay!" she yelled as she ran.

She made it to the porch and pulled Luke back, kneeling down and calling the animal to her.

"Sorry about that Luke. Elvis is pretty protective of me and the house. I forgot he doesn't know you." Julia said as she patted the animal that was still eyeing Luke.

"Next time warn me. I thought he was gonna tear into me." Luke said.

"He would've too. Like I said he is very protective." Julia chuckled. "Once he gets to know you he is just as sweet as pie and will protect you too."

"I never seen a dog like him before. What kind is he?" Bo asked as he had walked over to see what the fuss was all about.

"He's a coydog." Julia petted him.

"A what?" Luke asked.

"A Coydog…he is hybrid Coyote and domestic dog, Siberian Husky in his case." Julia stood up and Elvis staying close to her.

"Where did you find something like that? I never heard of such a thing." Bo asked.

"A friend of mine in college…her family raised and sold Siberian Huskies. One spring their female had a litter and one of the pups looked very different than the others. The vet informed them that the pup was half coyote. Apparently a few coyotes had been hanging around their farm and took an interest in the female husky. And which can happen in animals, more than one male sired her litter. She had 3 husky pups and 1 coydog pup. Well my friend's family wanted to kill him and be done with it. I begged them not to and let me have him. They finally agreed, despite their worries that his coyote half would make him dangerous." Julia explained.

"He is awfully pretty." Daisy said.

"Thanks, and he is a real sweetie." Julia patted him.

"Well, we better get to work." Bo said.

(Later)

"Where did you get so many chickens?" Jesse asked as he patched up the chicken coop and Julia tossed scratch down for the chickens to eat.

"I got them all from the humane society at one time or another. My ducks and rabbits too." Julia smiled.

"I didn't know humane societies took in animals like that." Jesse said.

"They usually get an influx of them in May and June. People buy chicks and ducklings and baby bunnies for Easter and then don't want them once they get bigger and aren't cute or they realize the work involved in caring for animals." Julia explained.

"You still got a soft spot for animals. You always did. Arthur had the hardest time with you when it was time to butcher animals on the farm." Jesse laughed.

Julia chuckled and looked up at the barn, seeing both boys on the roof doing the patching that was needed.

"Go on Johnny….I know it's a new place." Julia said to her big black rooster.

"You named your chickens?" Jesse chuckled.

"Sure….the rooster is Johnny Cash, because he's the man in black." Julia chuckled. "And my big white hen, she is Minnie Pearl. The red hen, her name is Tammy Wynette because she is always near Johnny…standing by her man." Julia chuckled.

Jesse chuckled as Daisy walked up to them.

"I think I got most of the kitchen sorted out. You already had it cleaned up pretty well." Daisy said.

"Oh thank you so much. I should probably get the boys something to drink. It is hot as hades out here." Julia said.

"Is it safe to let Elvis near the chickens?" Daisy asked noticing Elvis lying nearby.

"Oh sure. He knows they are part of the family. He actually keeps an eye on them. I have seen him put more than one raccoon out of my yard." Julia said.

"Your cat kept watching me. She sure is pretty." Daisy said. "Orange with long hair, wait till you see her Uncle Jesse."

"That's my kitty, Orange Blossom Special, but I call her Blossom for short. I found her in the humane society too when she was just a baby. They hadn't had her long and was so sick they were gonna euthanize her. But you know me, I wouldn't hear of it. They let me take her and with some TLC, she turned out just fine." Julia said.

"I am starting to get the feeling this is a farm for hard luck animals, named after country music….and knowing Julia, it doesn't surprise me." Jesse chuckled.

"I am gonna get the boys something cold to drink. Daisy, would you mind taking some of that day old bread out to feed my ducks by the pond. They are friendly and will come right up to you." Julia said.

"Sure thing. It is nice you got a little pond here on your property." Daisy said.

"Their names are Larry, Steve and Rudy." Julia said.

"After the Gatlin Brothers?" Jesse chuckled.

"You got it." Julia laughed and took off towards the house, Elvis following behind her.

Julia walked into the house and Elvis followed her in. She walked into the kitchen, excited to see how much Daisy had done for her. Blossom jumped up on a kitchen chair and started meowing at her. She petted the kitty then hurried and poured some cold iced tea for the boys. She walked back out of the house and headed for the barn.

"Break time boys! I got cold drinks for you!" she yelled up to them.

Bo and Luke carefully came down the ladder and dusted off their hands on their jeans. She handed them each a glass, noticing how muscular both boys were with their shirts off.

"Whew, right on time too." Bo said.

"How is it going up there?" Julia asked.

"We shouldn't have no problem getting the back half of the barn done by tomorrow when your horse gets here. You might wanna think about replacing the whole roof." Luke said.

"That is great. I wanna have Cannonball's stall all ready when he gets here." Julia said.

"Looks like Uncle Jesse has the chicken coop well in hand." Bo said.

"How did you manage to keep all these animals in West Virginia?" Luke asked.

"Elvis and Blossom of course were in the house with me. But my chickens, ducks and rabbits I kept under the house. We lived in one of those old coal company houses along the river and it was built on...kinda like stilts to avoid flooding. And I had to board Cannonball at a stable." Julia said.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed any. Five years away and been to college but still the same Julia." Luke smiled.

"Of course, I will always be a Hazzard girl." Julia chuckled. "But you two certainly have changed."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"When I left you were a scrawny teenager and just look at you now. All filled out and muscular." She chuckled and touched his bicep.

Bo chuckled. "All the ladies love my gun show."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't make his ego worse. He already thinks he is the Hazzard Romeo."

"He always did. Between him and Coy…I know they dated most of the girls in my graduating class." Julia chuckled. "I am gonna move my rabbits to the area of the barn you already have fixed. I wanna get Ronnie in one place and leave him there. I think the move shook him up."

"Your rabbit is upset?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he is more skittish being blind and all. He does pretty good having Eddie as a companion though." Julia said and walked over to where she had her rabbit pen on the barn floor.

"A blind rabbit? Why is he blind?" Bo asked.

"I dunno. But the humane society said he was healthy otherwise and no one else wanted him. And he is so pretty, how could I not love him?" Julia took Ronnie out of his cage and cuddled him against her. "He knows my voice and scent, he is so gentle."

"Ronnie the blind rabbit." Bo said.

"Yup, named after Ronnie Milsap. And his buddy Eddie…get it, Eddie Rabbitt." Julia giggled.

Luke chuckled. "Is all your animals named after country music?"

"Of course. You know me and music. Besides, I thought it was a cute theme to keep running." Julia smiled.

"Fits in perfect here in Hazzard." Luke smiled. "I think break time is over. We still got a lot to do."

"Yeah, we better get back up there." Bo said. "Thanks for the drinks."

"No problem. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." Julia said.

She watched as the boys headed back outside and up the ladder.

(Evening)

That evening Julia was talking to the Dukes as they were getting ready to head home for the evening.

"Uncle Jesse the chicken coop looks great. Thank you so much." Julia hugged him.

"It was no problem. I am glad your critters will be safe now." Jesse told her.

"And Daisy, thank you so much. The kitchen is all cleaned and organized and the living room is getting there." Julia hugged her.

"And boys the back half of the roof is done and Cannonball's stall is all ready and my bunnies are all safe and secure." She hugged them both.

"We are glad to help." Bo said.

"And we'll be back in the morning. We'll work some more on the barn roof and get some of the fence mended." Luke said.

"Y'all are so good to me. I just don't know what to say." Julia smiled.

"You don't have to say anything. You're like family." Jesse said.

"Thank you, so much." Julia said.

"We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." Luke said.

"I'll have breakfast waiting for you, I insist." Julia smiled.

"Sounds great. We'll be here." Daisy climbed in the pickup with Jesse.

"I'll see you then. Come on Elvis." Julia waved to them and walked up to the porch as they pulled out.


	3. Saturday in Hazzard

_JadedPhoenixBurning- Thank you so much. I want to build up the background between the OC and all the characters before anyone starts dating. I do need more prose, sadly I have always been a dialogue heavy writer, but I will work on it. _

_DixieDavenport- They still have a coyote problem, my mom has been fussing about a few of her cats disappearing and blaming coyotes. You're right, Bo is a flirt where Luke is more laid back. And I LOVE country music myself and the idea for the animals just hit me and I had to use it._

_Cheerful77- Thank you. Hope you enjoy the update. _

_Dimples73LovesJESUS- I will take a look at it when I get a chance. I am working on this story and other at the moment. Glad you like the country music theme._

_GeorgiaSkye- I wanted to write a story that includes Coy and Vance because they were there nearly a whole season but most people just skip over them. Hope you continue to enjoy._

(Chapter 3)

Early the next morning, the Duke family was sitting around the table in Julia's kitchen eating a big breakfast that she had fixed for everyone.

"Julia, Miss Amanda taught you how to cook. I ain't eat like this in forever." Luke said. "No offense Daisy."

"Oh I agree. It's delicious." Daisy smiled.

"I have eaten so much I might not be able to work." Bo laughed.

"You always did have a huge appetite, even when we were kids." Julia chuckled.

"I wanna get started on that duck pen out by the pond for you." Jesse said. "Can't have anything hurting Larry, Steve and Rudy."

Julia chuckled. "I do love those little guys."

"Julia, I think you would adopt a skunk if it came along needing a home." Daisy giggled.

"I just might. You can have their scent glands removed, and they can be litter trained like a cat, they're in the feline family." Julia said. Then laughed. "But I don't really need a pet skunk, Hazzard already has Boss Hogg."

"You shouldn't talk about your elders that way." Jesse said as the others all chuckled. "Besides, it might spoil the food."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse." Julia said but was still giggling.

"We better get a start on those fences. It will be getting even hotter before we know it." Luke said.

"I'll help you clean up the breakfast dishes and then we can get a start on the living room again." Daisy said.

"And it shouldn't take too long to get a pen together for the Gatlin Duck Brothers." Jesse chuckled.

"Sounds like a good plan." Julia said.

"Thanks for breakfast; that was great." Bo said.

"It's the least I can do." Julia said as the boys walked out of the kitchen and outside to work. Jesse followed them.

"You seem to be getting the house in order." Daisy said as they began stacking the breakfast dishes.

"Slowly but surely." Julia said. "I have barely made headway in my bedroom. Clothes and stuff thrown everywhere."

"We'll get it all done. I have to work tonight and tomorrow is Sunday, but I will be glad to help on Monday." Daisy said.

"Oh that is fine. I am just so glad to have some help. I figured I would be a month or more getting settled in." Julia said as Daisy started washing dishes.

"What other plans do you have for the place?" Daisy asked.

"Once I get some of the walls and porch painted….I would like to get a swing for the porch. The hooks are still there for one. And I would like to get some flowers and put out around the house. And a small vegetable garden would be nice. At least help me get up some preserves for winter." Julia said.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out." Daisy said.

"Even still, I can't thank you guys enough for all the help." Julia said. "Just having y'all around makes being back easier."

"I thought you wanted to come back to Hazzard?" Daisy handed her a dish to dry.

"Oh I did, being back in Hazzard and here on the farm is wonderful. But…a lot of memories here. There are moments it's weird being here without mama and daddy. Y'all being here makes it less lonely." Julia said.

"I can't imagine how you feel being so young and without your parents." Daisy said.

"Daisy…you lost your parents as an infant." Julia said.

"But I still have Uncle Jesse who has always been like my father." Daisy said. "I dunno what I would do if I lost him."

"I tell ya…sometimes it's scary. No daddy to hug away the hurts of life, and mama to go for advice." Julia said.

"You always have us Dukes. You know that." Daisy said.

"I appreciate that." Julia smiled.

(Later)

Julia and Daisy were hanging curtains in the living room when they saw a pickup truck towing a horse trailer pull up to the house.

"Cannonball is here!" Julia cheered and ran out of the house before Daisy could blink.

Julia was down the steps before the pickup even came to a full stop.

"Hey boys, did you have any problems on the trip? How is my baby? Did he handle the trip okay?" Julia gushed out.

"Calm down Miss Collins. Cannonball did fine and the trip went easy." The stable hand told her and stepped out of the truck.

Daisy had walked out of the house and stood next to Julia as they watched the stable hands open the horse trailer and gently lead Cannonball out.

"Julia he's gorgeous!" Daisy gushed.

"Thank you. He is my baby." Julia ran to the horse and petted his nose.

"Do you need any help with him?" the stable hand asked her.

"No, everything is under control. Thank you so much for delivering him." Julia said taking the lead rope on Cannonball's bridle.

"You paid us, we were glad to make the trip." They said. "We're gonna head back north."

"Thanks again." Julia said watching them load the trailer back up.

She gently tugged and Cannonball followed her as she led him towards the barn, Daisy walking with her. She saw Uncle Jesse and the boys walking towards the barn. She took the lead off his bridle and stood petting him, noticing Daisy petting his nose.

Luke whistled as he walked in the barn. "A chestnut brown Arabian….he sure is beautiful."

"Everyone, meet my baby Wabash Cannonball." Julia smiled.

"How did you ever get a horse like him? Horses like him don't come cheap." Bo said.

"Bo, that is none of our business." Jesse said.

"It's okay Uncle Jesse. Cannonball is a rescue case too. His previous owners weren't taking good care of him. He was thin, severely underweight, wasn't properly shod and somehow had got a nasty gash on his left shoulder….and then they let it get infected. Somebody, I don't know who called the law on them and animal control took Cannonball into custody. Well when I heard about it, I immediately put in to adopt him and even pestered and nagged until I found a vet willing to try healing him rather than euthanize him. It took some time but he healed and put on weight and now he is just fine." Julia hugged her horse.

"How did you know about all these hard luck animals needing help?" Luke asked.

"You know me and animals. I spent a lot of time volunteering at animal shelters in college." Julia smiled.

"Well he looks great now. Must be because he has a good mama." Bo smiled.

"Yeah, you can still see the scar on his shoulder, but he is fine. Vet says he is only about ten years old." Julia smiled.

"Looks like he is gonna need to be shod again soon." Jesse said. "Me and the boys can do that."

"Y'all I actually trust with him. I am very picky about Cannonball." Julia chuckled. "I am gonna put him in his stall and get him some fresh water. He has had a long trip." Julia said leading the horse to his stall.

"I'll get the water." Daisy said and hurried out of the barn to the pump.

"He sure is pretty. I can see why you are so proud of him." Jesse said.

"This is a farm for unwanted animals. The coydog, the stray cat, the blind bunny, the abused horse." Bo commented.

Julia rubbed the horse's nose. "They are all just like me, orphans without a family. So we all take care of each other."

"Now you ain't exactly an orphan anymore. We may not be your blood kin but you're still very special to us." Jesse said.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Julia smiled as Daisy came back with a bucketful of water.

"Well, we better get back to work. With Cannonball here now, he'll need the fields to roam in." Luke smiled.

"The Duck pen is almost done." Jesse said.

"At noon come in for some sandwiches, I insist." Julia said as they headed back to work.

(Evening)

"You sure you don't need anything else done while we are here?" Luke asked.

"No, all the animals are secure and safe. Y'all just go home and rest so Daisy can go to work. I'll see you tomorrow at church and we can decide where to pick up on Monday." Julia said.

"Hey why don't you come out and have a beer with us tonight?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be working, the boys will be there. It would give you a chance to relax and have some fun." Daisy said.

"I dunno, I should probably try getting my bedroom organized." Julia said.

"Oh honey that stuff ain't going anywhere. And you have been working so hard, you need to get out for a while." Daisy said.

"You're right. It would be fun to get out for a bit tonight." Julia smiled.

"We'll meet you there about 8:00." Luke said.

"Oh good, that will give me time to shower and freshen up." Julia said. "And thanks again for all your help around here."

"No need to thank us. We are glad to help." Jesse said.

"We better get going. We'll see you at 8." Luke said and climbed in the General Lee.

"See you then." Julia waved to the General and pickup as the Duke family drove away.

Julia turned and walked with Elvis back up to the house. She let him in the house with her and sat down on the couch, putting her feet up to relax.

(8pm)

"Lost Sheep to Julia Collins, come in Julia." Luke's voice came over the CB. She chuckled realizing they didn't know her handle.

Julia picked up her CB mic. "Coal Miner's Daughter here Lost Sheep, I'll be at the Boar's Nest in a few minutes. I lost track of time listening to the Grand Ole Opry."

"Coal Miner's Daughter?" Luke chuckled.

"Well I am." She chuckled as she drove.

"And it doesn't hurt that you're a Loretta Lynn fan." Luke chuckled. "We'll see you at the Boar's Nest."

"That's a big 10-4." She chuckled and replaced the mic.

A few minutes later, Julia pulled into the parking lot of the Boar's Nest seeing it was crowded. She spotted the General Lee and Daisy's car in the parking lot. She locked her car and walked inside. She spotted Bo, Luke and Cooter at a table and Luke waved her over to join them.

"There you are, we were starting to worry." Cooter said.

"Sorry, Minnie Pearl was on the Opry and I just couldn't tear myself away." Julia smiled.

"Hey honey, glad you're here. What can I get you?" Daisy came over.

"I'll take a beer and….what is good to eat here?" Julia said.

"I will look in the kitchen and find you something good." Daisy said.

"Thanks sweetie." Julia smiled.

"So the boys tell me things are really coming together out at your place." Cooter said.

"Oh yeah, they have been great. The fence will be all mended in no time. And the barn roof doesn't need too many more patches." Julia said.

"And I hear you got a country music theme going?" Cooter chuckled.

"Gives it a certain charm." Julia winked. "Hey, is that Enos Straight flirting with Daisy? Or trying to flirt?"

"Oh yeah…..he's the deputy here now." Bo said.

"Enos a deputy...who'd have thought." Julia chuckled.

"At least he tries to be honest. Unlike Rosco who frames us for something every other week." Luke said.

"A jukebox….I gotta see what's on it." Julia smiled. "I'll be right back." Julia got up and walked over to the jukebox.

"I swear, I never seen anyone like country music as much as she does, except maybe Daisy." Bo said.

"I can't believe how much that little girl has grown up. She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Just like her daddy." Cooter said.

"Yeah, she sure is a pretty thing isn't she?" Bo smiled.

"Bo, you would say that about Ms. Tisdale if she wore tight jeans and a tank top." Luke said. "But Julia is pretty. And spunky."

"And Uncle Jesse would tan both your hides if either of you tried anything with her." Cooter said.

"I have a feeling Julia can take care of herself." Daisy set Julia's beer on the table. "She put Hughie Hogg in his place more than once in high school. And she nearly yanked Billy Ray Jeffries bald when she caught him trying to spy in the girl's locker room."

"Julia always did have a temper to match that red hair." Cooter chuckled. "Hope the men in Hazzard mind their manners."

"Well while I have been helping her unpack, I noticed she has three shotguns." Daisy said.

"Dunno why she bothers with guns, that coydog of hers could tear into a grizzly bear." Luke laughed.

Larry Gatlin singing "I Just Wish You Were Someone I Love" started playing on the jukebox and Julia made her way back to the table.

"That jukebox has so much good music on it. And Larry Gatlin…..I just LOVE him. And now that his brothers are singing with him…..its heaven on earth." Julia smiled.

"The boys tell me you have a Trans Am." Cooter said.

"Lonely Blue Boy, he is outside. I think they secretly want to drive him and see how fast he is." Julia winked.

"Who us?" Bo chuckled.

"Well, I don't drive quite as fast as Richard Petty, but I get him wound up every now and then." Julia smiled.

"Careful doing that around here. Rosco has more speed traps than ever." Luke said.

"When you gonna start cheering for Cale Yarborough?" Cooter asked.

"Oh I love Yarborough. And I love the Allison brothers. I even cheer for Waltrip once in a while. But Petty has my heart when it comes to racing. I mean six Winston Cup championships, son of a driver, father of a driver…..I should've moved to North Carolina, I could've married Kyle and been Richard's daughter-in-law." Julia laughed.

Bo threw a napkin at her. "Petty wouldn't have won Daytona this year if Cale hadn't been knocked out of the race."

"Hey, it's not Petty's fault that Cale and Donnie Allison were doing their best Joe Louis impression as the race was ending." Julia threw the napkin back. "This beer is watered down something terrible."

"That's Boss Hogg for ya." Luke said.

"If you boys would excuse me, I wanna dance with the future Mrs. Petty." Cooter joked. "Julia, care to dance?"

"I would love to; let's go find something else good on the jukebox." Julia got up and walked with Cooter over to the jukebox.

Julia hit something on the jukebox and soon the boys could hear Eddie Rabbitt singing "Every Which Way But Loose". The boys looked at each other and chuckled watching as Cooter loosely put his arms around Julia and started dancing.

"You know, I am surprised she doesn't teach music." Luke said.

"You know, I dunno how those teenage boys are gonna keep their minds on school work with a pretty thing like her teaching." Bo laughed.

"Easy Bo, you're about to drool." Luke rolled his eyes.

"I am not! Just laughing at the thought of her monitoring detention, boys will be getting in trouble left and right to spend an extra hour with her." Bo said.

"So what was your excuse in high school?" Luke chuckled. "We always had Mr. Simpson."

"I wasn't in detention that much." Bo said.

Luke just raised an eyebrow and sipped his beer watching Julia and Cooter dance.

"I managed to wrangle Julia a chicken salad sandwich that looked pretty good." Daisy set a plate down on the table. "Kitchen is pretty busy tonight."

"Looks pretty good, you got any more of those back there?" Luke asked.

"I am sure I could wrangle a few more for my favorite cousins." Daisy gave Luke a hug from the side.

The boys watched Daisy walk back towards the kitchen and as the song ended, Cooter and Julia came back over to the table.

"Oh looks like Daisy found me something safe to eat." Julia smiled. "And I love that jukebox. I gotta start rolling my loose change."

Bo chuckled. "Sounds like she has found her hang out spot."

"I didn't realize there was any other in Hazzard. Besides maybe that little diner in Hazzard Square." Julia said. "I finish eating and I am putting on some Conway Twitty."

"Daisy told us you have quite the record collection." Bo said.

"Yeah, you guys can borrow some any time. Daisy has already been drooling over my Dolly Parton records." Julia chuckled.

"I am starting to think you and Daisy were separated at birth." Luke joked.

"They were always a lot alike. Remember that year they were two of the wise men in the Christmas pageant at church?" Cooter chuckled.

"I had forgotten about that." Luke laughed.

"I just about died when those girls came out with Enos…all three of them had on fake beards." Cooter said.

"Oh yeah….Daisy and I decided we were liberated women and both of us refused to be Mary and Elizabeth." Julia laughed as she ate.

"Liberated women, you girls were what? Thirteen years old?" Cooter chuckled.

"Twelve, and we decided it wasn't fair that every year, she and I had to play Mary and Elizabeth, while Coy, Bo and Enos were the wise men." Julia laughed. "Bo and Coy ended up being shepherds that year."

"Those two were always into something. I think it was good for Daisy to have a female friend since it was all boys on the farm." Luke said.

"She was always like a sister to me." Julia smiled.

"And I always felt the same way about you." Daisy set plates down for Bo and Luke.

"We were quite the pair back then." Julia chuckled.

"Can I get you something else?" Daisy asked.

"Is the soda as watered down as the beer?" Julia chuckled.

"Does Boss Hogg ever do anything honestly?" Daisy laughed.

"Just bring me another beer." Julia chuckled.

The boys and Julia finished their sandwiches as the four of them chatted and the Boar's Nest became more crowded. Bo and Luke told Julia about some of the local races they had been in. Julia told them about where she had lived in WV.

"I am gonna put on some Conway Twitty. I saw 'Hello Darlin' and 'Next in Line' up there." Julia said. "Any of you boys wanna dance?"

"Go ahead Bo; it'd be nice to see you dancing with a pretty girl for a change." Luke chuckled.

"Real funny, Luke." Bo said. "But I would love to dance with the prettiest girl here tonight."

"Such a charmer." Julia chuckled as Bo helped her up and they walked towards the jukebox.

"I gotta hand it to Boss Hogg; he keeps some good music on the jukebox." Julia said. "D7 is 'Hello Darlin'."

Julia pressed the button and the music started. Bo wrapped an arm around her and they walked out to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing. Julia wrapped her arms around Bo and he gently pulled her closer to him. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just slowly dancing together.

"I really do wanna thank you for all the help out at the farm. It's been such a blessing." Julia finally said.

"It is no problem. I am glad to help out." Bo smiled. "Are you excited to start teaching this year?"

"Yeah, it will be nice to be teaching in the place I plan to be for a long time." Julia said. "It's good to be home."

"So you leave behind some West Virginia boy that is now pining away for you?" Bo chuckled.

Julia giggled. "No….when I was in school I was so busy with classes and then mama being sick and dying. I didn't date much."

"I find that hard to believe that the guys weren't lining up." Bo chuckled.

"I don't think so, I ain't that special. Oh dear, I think the last serious boyfriend I had was…..Johnny Evans back in high school." Julia chuckled.

"You just liked him because he was on the baseball team." Bo snickered.

"Hey, as I recall I never missed one of your football games." Julia said.

"Only because you were a majorette." Bo laughed.

"Hey, I cheered for you when you were in a game. I never heard you get very excited about the band when I was out there twirling my baton, rifle or even my fire baton." Julia said.

"You know…..I did enjoy the half-time show senior year when the band played 'Burning Love' and you were twirling that fire baton." Bo said.

"That was a fun show to do." She smiled.

'Hello Darlin' gave way to 'Next in Line' as they continued dancing.

"You boys realize that as pretty as Julia is, we're gonna have to look out for her like we do Daisy." Cooter said.

"I think she will be fine. She's a pretty good girl." Luke said.

"I am glad she is back in Hazzard. Hate to think of her by herself somewhere." Cooter said.

"Yeah." Luke smiled.

They watched as Julia and Bo danced awhile longer, and finally came back to the table when someone put Barbra Mandrell on the jukebox.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." Luke smiled at them.

"Well it's not too often I get to dance with the new teacher in town." Bo said.

"I am starting to feel neglected. I haven't got to dance with the new teacher." Luke joked.

"Oh honey, don't you worry. Let me finish my beer and I saw some Ronnie Milsap on the jukebox." Julia said.

"You know I think you could sing every song on that jukebox." Cooter chuckled.

Julia chuckled. "I probably shouldn't stay out too late. Church in the morning."

"We'll be by to pick you up in the morning. And after church we're having dinner on the ground outside. Daisy and Jesse are bringing a big picnic basket." Luke said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Julia said. "I will get up early and fix something to eat also."

"If it's as good as breakfast was this morning, I can't wait." Bo smiled.

"Come on Luke; let's go turn on some Ronnie Milsap. I saw 'Pure Love' up there and you can spin me around the dance floor." Julia giggled and pulled on Luke's hand.

"Yes ma'am." Luke chuckled and walked with Julia to the jukebox.

Julia found the song she wanted and the jukebox and selected it, then walked with Luke to the dance floor. Luke wrapped an arm around her waist and had to laugh as she sang along with the song.

"I am telling ya, I think she can sing just about every song on the jukebox." Cooter joked to Bo.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Bo agreed.

"Looks like Enos is still talking to Daisy." Cooter said.

"He should just ask her out proper." Bo said.

"He's too shy for that." Cooter said. "Looks like Luke is having fun."

"I am not sure who is having more fun, him or her." Bo said.

"At least it's never boring in Hazzard." Cooter said.

When the song ended, Luke and Julia came back to the table.

"We should probably get going Bo. We got chores in the morning before church." Luke said.

"Yeah and I am kinda tired. Been a busy few days. For you guys too." Julia said.

"You will be okay getting home alone?" Cooter asked.

"Oh yeah. Elvis will be waiting for me." Julia chuckled as they started out, waving at Daisy.

"Elvis?" Cooter asked.

"We'll explain later." Luke said. "See you in the morning Julia."

"I'll see you then. Goodnight boys." Julia climbed in her car.

**Music from this chapter:**

**Larry Gatlin and the Gatlin Brothers "I Just Wish You Were Someone I Love"**

**Eddie Rabbitt "Every Which Way But Loose"**

**Conway Twitty "Hello Darlin"**

**Conway Twitty "Next In Line"**

**Ronnie Milsap "Pure Love"**

_I own none of the songs, just mentioned them in the chapter. Most can be found online if you wish to listen to them for fun or reference. _


	4. Sunday With The Dukes

_Dimples73LovesJESUS- Coy and Vance won't actually be in the story for a while but they are mentioned and discussed often._

_DixieDavenport- I wanted to develop Julia like a girl really living in 1979. And I am a pretty big Petty fan myself. I used to have him on my license plates. He is a very nice person when you meet him from what I hear. (Some people I go to church with graduated high school with him and see him at class reunions and such.) _

_Keep those reviews coming. All are welcome! _

(Chapter 4)

Julia was standing on her front porch the next morning waiting for the Duke family to pick her up for church. She was perfectly capable of going by herself, but Jesse had insisted she go with them and have dinner with them after church. She had a large container of potato salad in her arms waiting to go. She could hear the roar of an engine long before she saw the General Lee pull up in front of her house.

"Morning Julia, you all ready to go?" Luke called out the window.

"Yeah…but um…..maybe I should drive myself. You already have four people in there." Julia said.

"Non-sense, you can sit up front between me and Luke." Bo said.

"But…..I am wearing a dress, how…how am I gonna climb in the General?" Julia said.

"Oh that's no problem honey. I have to do it all the time." Daisy said from the back seat. "The boys can help you get in."

"As long as it isn't any trouble." Julia said as the boys climbed out of the car.

"Oh it's no problem. Here, Luke can put this food in the trunk and I will help you into the General." Bo took her container of potato salad out of her hands and handed it to Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed. "I wish you moved that fast to help out at home."

"I'm just doing the gentlemanly thing." Bo smiled.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Julia asked.

"Would be easiest if Bo just picked you up and helped you in feet first." Daisy said. "It's what they usually do for me."

Bo reached down and picked up Julia, being careful to keep her dress tucked against her knees.

She looked at him and chuckled. "Nice to see chivalry isn't dead."

He looked up at her and smiled. Bo smiled and put her feet first into the General. Julia twisted and was finally seated in the middle of the front seat.

"I swear, one of these days I am going to cut these doors loose." Jesse said.

"I don't mind Uncle Jesse. I think it gives the General Lee some personality." Julia smiled as Bo climbed in the passenger seat beside her.

Luke climbed in the driver's seat. "This is Julia's first ride in the General Lee."

"Yes and don't you go showing off and jumping anything, we got a trunk full of food. Besides that, we don't want to be late." Jesse said.

"Yes sir." Luke started the General and headed towards town.

"I am so excited to go to church. Do they still have the choir? I would love to join it." Julia said.

"Yes, and we could use you. What part do you sing?" Daisy asked.

"Soprano….but I mostly sing by ear." Julia said.

"I will tell Brother Stevens you want to join. We can sure use you. I have been after Bo and Luke to join for ages." Daisy said.

"You boys sing?" Julia asked.

"Just goofing around mostly." Luke said.

"Don't let them fool you, they have wonderful voices." Daisy said.

Luke drove them into town and parked outside the church in Hazzard Square. Bo helped Julia out of the General, while Luke helped Daisy out. Then both boys helped Jesse get out of the General as he once again complained of the doors being welded shut. Julia smiled at how nice the Duke men, Jesse included looked all dressed up for church.

Once everyone was out of the General Lee, the four of them walked up the front steps of the church and inside the foyer.

"Julia, oh Julia Collins." Lulu Hogg came running up to her.

"Hello Miss Lulu." Julia smiled and hugged her.

"JD told me you had moved back to Hazzard. I am so glad to see you." Lulu said. "And I am so sorry to hear about your mama."

"Thank you." Julia squeezed her hand. "You look wonderful."

"You were always such a sweet girl. As soon as you get settled in, you must come by the house one evening for dinner." Lulu said.

"I will, that sounds wonderful." Julia said.

"Hi Jesse, Daisy, boys." Lulu said. "I better get in the sanctuary and see what JD is up to."

"Hi Miss Lulu." Luke smiled as Lulu quickly hugged them and walked into the sanctuary.

"I am running late this morning y'all." Cooter ran up to them.

"At least you made it." Jesse said. "Let's go on and get to our pew. Service will be starting soon."

The six of them walked into the sanctuary and found a pew in the middle of the church to sit in. Jesse sat on the end, then Daisy, Bo, Julia, Luke and Cooter. Julia looked around the church and recognized Enos, Cletus Hogg; Rosco Coltrane was sitting in the pew with Lulu and JD Hogg. Mrs. Coltrane was sitting with them as well. She also recognized Ms. Tisdale, Granny Annie and Emery Potter.

"Been a long time since you been here." Luke whispered.

"Yeah, feels great to be back." She whispered.

"By the way, Bo was right…you do clean up nice for church." Luke winked.

"Thanks, so do you." She chuckled.

"What about me?" Bo asked.

"You look very handsome too." Julia chuckled. "Why isn't Daisy with the choir?"

"They aren't singing this week. Choir director is out of town." Bo said.

When the service started they stopped chatting and followed along with the service. Julia noted when the next choir rehearsal was so she could attend. During the congregational hymns, Julia listened to hear the boys and realized Daisy was right, they could sing very well.

(After Church)

When the service was over, several people came over to speak to Julia, remembering her from her years growing up in Hazzard. She enjoyed seeing everyone again. Finally Julia, Cooter and the Duke family made their way outside the church and began gathering their lunch from the General Lee. Julia was glad to see they had coolers in the back to keep anything from spoiling in the Georgia heat.

The boys carried the coolers and the girls carried the baskets which were lighter. They all walked over to Hazzard Park in the center of the square and Jesse spread out two large blankets for them to sit on. They all sat down and the girls began getting out the plates and dishing up the food. Daisy had brought fried chicken and fresh cornbread. Julia brought the potato salad. There was also cold iced tea to drink.

"I haven't had dinner on the ground in…..ages." Julia smiled.

"Uncle Jesse, you gonna say grace for us?" Daisy asked.

Jesse nodded and the six of them joined hands and Jesse said a blessing for the meal. After the prayer, everyone dug into their food. Across the square at the courthouse, they noticed Rosco and Boss coming out and loading something in Rosco's car.

"What on earth are those two doing?" Julia asked.

"Who knows?" Luke said.

"Probably some scheme of Boss'." Bo said.

"Daisy, this fried chicken is fabulous." Julia said.

"I was just about to ask for your potato salad recipe." Daisy chuckled.

"You two keep cooking like this and I am gonna be looking like Boss Hogg." Bo laughed.

"You always did eat enough for three people." Julia smiled.

"Is there anything specific you would like us to do at the farm tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"We still need to finish mending the fence." Bo said.

"I am gonna come into town tomorrow and pick up some paint. I wanna get started on the porch. I need to paint a few of the rooms in the house too. I think all the animals are secure for now." Julia said.

"That will give us a chance to finish the barn roof." Luke said.

"And I can help you do some of the painting." Daisy said. "But Boss has me doing inventory a few days this week."

"But I'll be there to help and so will the boys." Jesse said.

"Thanks so much. When the porch is done I would like to get a porch swing and put out there. Do you think I could order one at the sawmill? Of course, I might want to wait until school starts when I have a paycheck coming every two weeks." Julia said.

"I am sure you could order one from the saw mill." Bo said.

"Cooter, you should stop out at the place and see it. Everything is really coming together and it looks wonderful." Julia said.

"Well I just might have to stop by. And I wanna see this horse Daisy keeps telling me about." Cooter chuckled.

"My Cannonball…that is my baby." Julia said.

"Speaking of Cannonball, we need to get him shod this week." Jesse said. "I will take a look at his hooves tomorrow and get him measured."

"Cannonball is very good about being shod; you shouldn't have problems with him." Julia said. "He's very gentle considering what he went through before I got him."

"Well, animals can sense those who love them." Jesse said.

"So why is Maudine so ornery?" Bo asked.

"That's easy, she takes after Uncle Jesse." Luke joked and they all chuckled as Jesse gave Luke an exasperated look.

"Daisy, Enos keeps looking over here at you." Julia noticed.

"That ain't nothing new for him." Cooter chuckled.

Enos finally made his way over to the six of them sitting on the blankets eating together.

"Hey fellas, Uncle Jesse, Cooter, Julia…Daisy." Enos smiled.

"Hey Enos…would you like to join us?" Daisy offered.

"I appreciate the invite, but I am on duty. I just came over to say hi." Enos said.

"You want us to make you up a plate to go?" Julia offered.

"No thank you Julia. I better be getting over to the office. Sheriff Rosco is out on patrol." Enos smiled. "I'll see y'all later."

They watched as Enos made his way across the street to the police station.

"All these years and he still doesn't know how to flirt." Julia shook her head.

"That was one of his better efforts." Luke said.

"I think he got flustered because we got two pretty girls sitting here." Bo said.

"The sight of these two girls together is enough to flusterate any man." Cooter said.

The girls smiled at each other.

(Later)

After they had finished lunch, they gathered their things and began packing them in General Lee.

"I am gonna head back out to the farm and relax for the rest of the day." Cooter said.

"We'll see you tomorrow. We'll be in to pick up those parts before we head out to Julia's." Luke said.

"I will have them ready for you." Cooter said.

"See you soon." Julia smiled at him.

She turned and then laughed as she saw the boys trying to get Uncle Jesse into the car. The boys managed to get him through the window, all the while Jesse was complaining about the doors. When Uncle Jesse was finally in the back seat, the boys turned to help the girls get in.

"I'll help Julia in. Since you helped her last time." Luke wrapped an arm around Julia.

"But…." Bo stood staring as Julia chuckled and wrapped her arms around Luke as he lifted her up and helped her into the car.

"You gonna help me or what?" Daisy asked Bo.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Bo said and walked around the car with Daisy and lifted her into the car.

Daisy carefully crawled into the backseat with Jesse and then the boys climbed in the car with Bo driving. Bo started the General Lee and pulled out from in front of the church, headed out of town.

"I saw an advertisement for the Hazzard Drive-in. I didn't realize it was still open." Julia said.

"Oh yeah, Boss Hogg bought it a few years ago and keeps it open April through November." Daisy said.

"Does he ever get any good movies out there?" Julia asked.

"Once in a while. He shows a lot of older movies out there." Bo said.

"Like you would know what he shows. You take a different girl out there every other week." Luke laughed.

"I do not!" Bo protested.

Before anyone could respond, they heard sirens behind them and looked up to see the flashing lights of Rosco's car.

"What does he want? You're not speeding." Julia looked at the speedometer.

"Knowing him, it's fabricated." Luke sighed.

"Well get on the CB and see what this is all about?" Jesse said.

Luke grabbed the CB. "Rosco, this is Luke Duke…what's the problem?"

"My radar gun caught you boys driving 56 in a 55 zone. I got you for speeding so just pull it over." Rosco said.

"Rosco, we weren't speeding and you know it." Luke said.

"Just hush and pull it over so I can give you a ticket." Rosco said.

"Forget it Rosco, we're not pulling over for any of your trumped up charges." Luke said and put the CB down. "Step on it Bo."

"You got it. Hang on Julia, you're about to see some driving like even Richard Petty couldn't do." Bo said and shifted gears.

The General Lee sped up and Bo took the curves fast and easy. Julia looked behind them and saw that Rosco was right behind them keeping up. Then the CB crackled.

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane calling Boss Hogg." Rosco said.

"Rosco, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me during my afternoon snack?" Boss said back on the CB.

"I thought you'd like to know I am in hot pursuit of the Duke boys on highway 16. They are making a run for it." Rosco cackled.

"Great, now he can add evading arrest." Bo said.

"What is going on?" Julia asked.

"The usual, Rosco wanting to get us on trumped up charges." Luke said.

"Don't you worry, Willow Creek is up ahead. We'll lose him there." Bo said and shifted gears again.

"This isn't 'Smokey and the Bandit'. Slow down." Julia started to panic.

"Calm down honey, they do this all the time." Daisy said.

"What?" Julia started to turn around. "Bo there is a bunny, don't hurt the bunny!"

Bo swerved to miss the rabbit that had started to cross the road.

"Oh I can't watch." Julia turned and hid her face in Luke's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." Luke chuckled.

Julia looked up and saw they were headed directly off the road towards the creek.

"Bo it's too deep to drive through." Julia yelled.

"Hang on Coal Miner's Daughter." Bo said.

Bo gunned the engine as the General Lee hit a dip and the General Lee became airborne. Julia paled and hid her face against Luke's shoulder, clinging to him so tight Luke could feel her fingers digging in his shoulders. The General Lee landed safely on the other side of Willow Creek. Bo stopped the car and looked back to check on Rosco.

Rosco had stopped his car but not fast enough to keep the front end from landing in the creek. Bo chuckled seeing that Rosco was okay.

"He's fine, just mad as an old wet hen." Jesse laughed.

"Wahoo, looks like we're free and clear." Bo said. "Julia?" he noticed she was still clinging to Luke.

"Julia, it's okay. We're on the ground." Luke said.

Julia slowly looked up. "We? But how? Bo Duke I am NEVER riding with you again."

"Like I said, we do this all time." Daisy reached up and squeezed her shoulder.

"And you know I wouldn't risk hurting Uncle Jesse or Daisy or you." Bo said.

"I…..I'm sorry. I just…..oh Luke. Honey I am so sorry." Julia sat up.

"Sorry for what? Helping a pretty lady has never been a problem." Luke smiled.

"Besides, I am the one that safely got us away from Rosco." Bo smiled.

"You…..you always did drive crazy, even when we were teenagers." Julia said.

"Told you I was gonna show you something even Richard Petty couldn't do." Bo winked.

"Don't get so cocky. I don't think Cale Yarborough could do that either." Julia giggled.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Luke said.

Bo nodded and put the General Lee in gear and pulled them across the field and back onto the highway. Bo drove them the rest of the way to the Collins Farm. When Bo cut the engine in front of her house, Luke climbed out of the General Lee so he could help her out.

"You know, maybe next week we should take Lonely Blue Boy to church." Julia said as Luke lifted her out of the car.

"What? And miss a chance to help a pretty girl in and out of the General?" Luke joked.

"What am I? Moldy Cheese?" Daisy laughed from the backseat.

"You are family." Bo told her. "And still a pretty girl."

"Oh Daisy you know you are the prettiest girl in Hazzard." Julia laughed.

"With you here now I think it's a tie." Daisy chuckled.

Julia giggled as Luke set her feet on the ground. Bo slid out of the General enough to sit in the window.

"Thanks for the ride and lunch. I had a great time. Even if Bo tried to kill me." Julia giggled.

"Sugar, I swear you were safer than in your mama's arms." Bo smiled.

"Maybe if I was riding with Richard Petty." She winked.

"You're gonna cry when Cale Yarborough wins the championship this year." Bo chuckled.

"No, I like Cale. Besides, Petty has 6 championships; I have nothing to cry about!" Julia said.

"You two could argue racing all day." Luke chuckled and handed Julia her bowl from the trunk.

"I will see you boys tomorrow. Thanks again for everything." Julia waved as Luke climbed back in the General Lee.

"See you tomorrow." Luke waved as Bo started the General.

Julia watched them drive off, chuckling when Bo blew the horn and Dixie played.


	5. Friday Fun

_DixieDavenport- I am glad you are enjoying the story so much. I wish I could get a few more readers but I am loving working on this story. _

_Dimples73- Glad you are enjoying it. I love writing it. _

_Keep those reviews coming! _

(Chapter 5)

Friday morning found Julia up early cleaning around the house. Over the week the boys had finished mending the fences, finished the barn roof, helped her paint the upstairs bedrooms, fixed a loose cabinet in the bathroom and Daisy had helped her get everything put away. Jesse had shod Cannonball with help from the boys. Today they were planning to help her start painting the porch. She was listening to Dolly Parton on her stereo and dancing around while sweeping up the floor in the living room.

Bo and Luke pulled up in the General Lee and Elvis ran off the porch barking and growling.

"Julia usually comes out to calm him." Luke said.

Bo frowned. "Elvis…its okay, just us."

Elvis backed up a bit but still closely watched the boys. Slowly Bo and Luke stepped out of the General Lee. Elvis barked a bit more, but slowly the boys started walking towards the house; Elvis having seen them enough to trust them.

"I hear Dolly Parton." Luke said as they got closer to the house.

"Must be her stereo." Bo said as they climbed the porch steps.

They looked in the screen door and saw Julia dancing around and singing with Dolly Parton while sweeping the floor, she obviously hadn't heard them drive up. Both boys chuckled watching her.

"Baby I'm burning, out of control." Julia sang loudly with the record.

"Never thought dancing with a broom could be so cute." Luke chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Bo smiled. "You think any the guys in Hazzard are thinking of asking her out?"

Luke looked up at him. "If they are, Daisy ain't heard anything in the rumor mill at the Boar's Nest."

"How about you? You're always picking on my girlfriends." Bo said.

"She is just getting settled in and doesn't have her feet under her yet." Luke said.

"You set me on fire." Julia sang and turned around seeing the boys standing at the door smiling. She screamed and dropped the broom. When she screamed Elvis came barking and growling.

"Oh no, he thinks something is wrong." Luke said. "Julia, Elvis is…."

Before he could finish, Julia was at the door. "Elvis...it's okay."

She unlocked the screen door and stepped out on the porch, stopping Elvis before he could attack anyone. When Elvis saw she was okay, he stopped barking and stayed by her side.

"Sorry about...everything." Julia blushed.

"What? You're singing and dancing? Best show I have seen in Hazzard in years." Bo said.

"Don't worry. We catch Daisy doing the same thing quite often." Luke laughed.

"You guys can come on in; I got all the paint and brushes in the hall closet." Julia shook her head.

"You gonna sing us an encore?" Bo laughed.

"Sure, I thought I would sing a special song about your love life and dedicate to you." Julia said, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" Bo looked at her.

"The Girls All Get Prettier at Closing Time'." Julia winked and couldn't help giggling.

Luke burst out laughing.

Bo raised his eyebrows. "Oh really Marie Laveau?"

Julia pretended to be indignant. "Voodoo Queen? Honey I don't have to use voodoo to get a man."

"Besides, the song said Marie Laveau had black hair, Julia is a redhead." Luke said. "But she was right about your love life."

"Very funny Luke. You haven't exactly been dating Miss America lately." Bo said.

"You boys are so funny." Julia chuckled as she started handing them buckets of paint. "Where is Daisy?"

"She is doing inventory again today. But has the evening off." Luke said.

"You know…..we were going to the drive-in tonight. Why don't you come with us? You've been working hard all week." Bo said.

"I don't want to be a fifth wheel on your dates." Julia said.

"No sugar, we don't have dates. Luke, Daisy and me were going just to get out and relax tonight. Why don't you come with us?" Bo asked.

"Bo Duke doesn't have a date on a Friday night? Has anyone alerted the media to this breaking news?" Julia chuckled as they walked out onto the porch.

"Real funny. Do you and Luke sit around and think these things up together?" Bo pretended to pout.

Julia chuckled. "Sounds like a fun thing to do tonight. What are they showing?"

"Well, since you are going we should probably go see 'Alien' that new sci-fi horror movie." Luke said, prying the lids off the paint. "I know how you enjoy horror movies."

"How did you know I like horror movies?" Julia asked.

"Oh come on, how many times did you and Daisy sneak up watching those old horror movies on late night TV?" Bo chuckled.

"And you mentioned several horror movies you had seen on dates when you wrote me in Vietnam." Luke said.

Julia stopped stirring paint and looked at him. "I had forgotten about writing you while you were in Vietnam."

"So much was going on in your life at the time. But it was nice to hear from you a few times while I was there." Luke smiled.

Julia smiled at him. "Well let's get started. I wanna get the porch done."

The three of them started painting with Elvis staying on the porch steps within sight of them.

(Evening)

That night, Julia and Daisy were sitting in the backseat of the General Lee as Luke drove them out towards the old Hazzard drive-in. The girls were chatting about Daisy's day of doing inventory while the boys talked about an upcoming race in Chickasaw County and hoping they could enter it.

"You know, we could get in cheaper if we hid the girls in the trunk." Bo said.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Julia asked.

"We would let you out as soon as we were parked, nothing would happen to you." Bo said.

"Can't we just pay for four?" Julia asked.

"They hide me in the trunk all the time when we come here." Daisy shook her head.

"I thought Bo just did this to hide his dates because he didn't want to be seen with such goofy looking girls." Julia laughed.

"Very funny. If I wanted a date tonight I could've asked any girl in town." Bo said.

"Oh really Mickey Gilley?" Julia chuckled.

"Come on Luke, pull over and we'll put the girls in the trunk." Bo said. "One needs her mouth muffled anyway." Bo winked at Julia.

Luke pulled the General Lee off the side of the road. Julia and Daisy climbed out and walked around to the back where Bo and Luke had opened the trunk and sifted stuff around to make room for the girls.

"I still can't believe I am going along with this." Julia laughed as Bo helped her climb in.

"It's not so bad. Kinda fun." Daisy giggled as she climbed in beside her.

"We'll get you out as soon as we get parked inside the drive-in. If something happens, one of you pound on the trunk lid, we'll get you out." Luke said.

Julia chuckled again as Luke shut the trunk lid. The girls stayed quiet as they heard the General Lee start up again and felt it moving forward.

"I thought we had outgrown this." Julia said.

"Around here, half the people that go to the drive-in do this." Daisy laughed.

"At least it's never boring around here." Julia laughed.

The girls felt the General Lee stop and then slowly ease forward. Julia assumed the boys had paid at the gate and were looking for a good spot to park in the front of the screen showing 'Alien'.

Finally she felt the car stop and the engine was shut off. A few minutes later, the boys opened the trunk lid.

"Come on, no one is looking." Bo said and helped Julia out of the trunk as Luke helped Daisy climb out.

"Wow, its crowded tonight." Julia looked around.

"Friday night." Luke said.

Bo and Luke pulled the cooler out of the trunk and carried it around the front of the General. Daisy climbed in the backseat of the car while Luke attached a speaker to the window of the car.

"So what is this movie about anyway?" Bo asked.

"Something about a space crew that has to fight an alien on their ship. I haven't heard all the details but I know it's been very popular since being released last month." Julia said.

"You seem pretty excited." Luke chuckled.

"Well I love Tom Skerritt and he is in this movie." Julia said, climbing in the car.

"Since you're so excited to see it, you sit up front. I'll sit in the back with Daisy." Luke said and crawled over the seat to the back.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She smiled.

Bo crawled in the window and sat next to her. "Looks like I am the one taking care of you when you jump at the first scary noise." He smiled.

"Unless that scary noise comes towards the end of the movie, in which case you'll be out somewhere trying to find a date before the drive-in closes." Julia giggled.

"Nah, not when I got the two prettiest girls in Hazzard here in the car with me." Bo smiled.

Luke chuckled. "This will be a real change for Bo, actually watching a movie at the drive in."

"I come with you and Daisy all the time, even Cooter comes out here with us." Bo said.

"Yeah, but this time you will be at the drive-in with someone who is female and not blood kin…and behaving." Luke said.

"Been a long time since we watched a scary movie together." Julia said to Daisy.

"Remember when we snuck in here to watch that zombie movie….what was it called?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yeah….ummmm…Night…Night…..Night of the Living Dead." Julia laughed. "Scared ourselves to death. We were what 12 or 13 years old."

"They're coming to get you Barbra." Daisy said in the movie voice.

"That didn't scare me half as bad as that little girl after she became a zombie and killed her mom." Julia chuckled.

"You ladies want some popcorn?" Bo asked.

"That does sound good." Julia said.

"Daisy?" Bo looked at her.

"None for me thanks." Daisy said. "Just hand me a beer in when you get out."

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I want anything?" Luke asked.

"I am trying to take care of the ladies." Bo said. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Do you want anything, Luke?"

"No, just giving you a hard time." Luke chuckled.

"Here, I'll pay for my popcorn." Julia started digging in her pocket.

Bo touched her arm. "It's on me. For the prettiest gal in Hazzard."

"Hey now, Daisy is prettier than I am." Julia chuckled and winked at Daisy.

"Prettiest gal in Hazzard I am not related to." Bo corrected and chuckled as he climbed out of the General. Bo got a beer out of the cooler and handed it through the window to Daisy then walked off towards the refreshment stand.

"You know, I can't remember the last Friday night Boss let me off of work." Daisy said.

"How do you stand working for that man?" Julia asked.

"It's not so bad. The people are friendly and tips are good. And what money I can help bring in helps around the farm." Daisy said.

"I am so glad we came tonight. I hear this movie is great." Julia said.

"I can't believe Boss Hogg got in a good movie." Daisy said.

"He probably figures as popular as it is, it will make him some money." Luke said.

Bo soon returned and handed Julia a beer and a tub of popcorn before climbing back inside the General. "I got a large one so we could share."

"Thank you. It smells great." Julia popped open her beer.

"Just in time, looks like the movie is starting." Luke said as the lights around the drive-in were lowered and the screens around the place lit up with the various features.

After a few advertisements the movie started. The screen showed a very large spaceship and a crew sleeping in pods, slowly waking up. Bo and Luke chuckled at the crew worried about their pay when the journey was over. And soon the crew was landing on some foreign planet or object exploring it.

"Oh my, that man is down there in that nest of eggs. Are those alien eggs?" Daisy asked.

"I dunno, but I wouldn't wanna find out." Julia said. "Bo get your hand out of the popcorn so I can have some."

"That egg opened." Daisy said.

Suddenly something lurched at the man who was in the egg nest on the screen and Daisy and Julia both screamed and jumped.

"What was that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know." Julia said.

Luke chuckled at them both.

"I'll hold the popcorn before you throw it everywhere." Bo chuckled.

"That thing got through his mask…it's attached to his face." Julia said. "That is the creepiest thing I have ever seen."

They watched as on the screen the crew tried to figure out what was on the man's face and how to get it off. They realized the creature was keeping the human alive.

"Tom Skerritt with a beard reminds me of Kris Kristofferson." Julia said.

"Oh my, that…thing's blood is eating right through the floor." Daisy said.

"It's just a movie you two." Luke said then laughed when both girls gave him a dirty look.

Julia reached over and got more popcorn as she continued watching. The movie continued and soon the creature that had been wrapped around the man's face was missing.

"Where did it go?" Daisy whispered.

When the creature fell down from the ceiling on one of the crew, Daisy and Julia jumped again with a scream.

"You girls are gonna have nightmares." Luke chuckled.

"You know I am here to protect you if you get too scared." Bo smiled at Julia.

"I am sure I can handle myself. It's just a movie. Besides, I enjoy a good scare." She tossed a piece of popcorn at him.

"Many more scares like that and you may jump out of your skin." He tossed a piece of popcorn back at her.

"See there, the man is awake and fine." Julia tossed another piece at him.

They watched as the crew, including the guy who just woke up, sat down for a meal on the ship. Julia grabbed another fist of popcorn and began eating.

"Is he having a seizure?" Daisy asked.

Julia just shook her head, glued to the screen. Both girls screamed when the alien burst through the guy's chest, leaving him dead and bloody.

"This is gonna give me nightmares." Luke said.

They watched the movie as the crew began looking for the escaped living creature. Julia noticed Daisy turning towards Luke a bit for protection, even though it was a movie.

"Oh look, a kitty. Looks like Blossom just has shorter hair." Julia said.

Bo chuckled. When the crewmember found the creature's shed skin, they knew it was just a matter of time before the creature would pop up making the girls scream.

"How did it get so big so fast?" Daisy yelled.

"I would've run when the cat hissed. Animals sense evil and bad things you know." Julia said.

"That doesn't even look like an alien." Bo said.

"How do we know what aliens look like, if they exist?" Luke said.

"No wonder this movie is so big right now. This is a whole new type of alien and….how do you fight something that bleeds acid and plants eggs inside you?" Julia said.

"The movie is weird, but its fun watching you girls watch it." Luke chuckled.

They continued watching, but by this point Daisy was nearly snuggled against Luke while Julia was nearly coming out of her seat.

"They killed Tom Skerritt. I was hoping he would survive the whole movie." Julia said. "At least the cat is safe."

"It's killed three humans, but the cat is safe." Bo threw popcorn at her.

"Hey, you know me and animals." Julia threw a piece back at him and giggled.

"I don't trust that guy, Ash." Luke said.

"Me either…and there it is. This whole mission was to get an alien and the crew was expendable." Julia said watching the movie.

"He's not human!" Daisy yelled, seeing the person in question bleeding white.

"What is he? Four of them can't shake him!" Julia said.

"I'd say robot." Luke said.

"He is! And he fights even after they have ripped him apart." Julia said.

"This is some pretty far out there stuff." Bo said.

They continued watching the movie. Bo and Julia finished off the popcorn. Bo got everyone a fresh beer and settled back in beside Julia. It wasn't really his type of movie but was enjoying being out for the evening.

"Now that is Julia….an alien running loose, getting ready to blow up the ship and go to safety on a shuttle and she is trying to save the cat." Bo laughed.

"The cat I would save. You…I'd leave for the alien." She joked.

Finally the movie was over and it appeared the girl would survive and much to Julia's delight so would the cat. Bo and Julia gathered up all the garbage and threw it away in a nearby garbage can. They then climbed back in the General Lee and Bo started it up, heading out of the drive-in.

"That was a good movie. I may have to come back and see it again." Julia said.

"Scared the daylights out of me…in a good way." Daisy said.

"Was a crazy movie." Luke said.

"But I had so much fun. Thank you so much for inviting me out tonight." Julia said.

"We're glad you had fun." Luke said.

"Especially after you worked so hard today with us and got your porch painting finished." Bo said.

"The farm looks great. I can't thank you all enough." Julia said.

"We were glad to help." Luke said.

"I insist that you all come out to the house for a big dinner sometime soon. Uncle Jesse too." Julia said.

"Sounds good, you just tell us when." Bo smiled.

Bo pulled the General Lee up in front of her house. Julia climbed out.

"Thanks again. You guys be safe going home." Julia smiled.

"Worst we have to worry about is Rosco." Bo said. "See you tomorrow."

Julia waved as they pulled out, Bo blowing the Dixie horn as they left.

_Disclaimer- I own no part of the movie 'Alien'. I also own none of the songs in this chapter._

_Songs in this chapter- _

"_Baby I'm Burning" by Dolly Parton_

_(Mentioned) "Don't the Girls All Get Prettier at Closing Time" by Mickey Gilley _

_(Mentioned) "Marie Laveau" by Bobby Bare_


	6. Fourth of July

_DixieDavenport- I think a lot of us would've liked to been in the backseat with Luke. LOL I am so glad you are enjoying the story. I LOVE writing it. _

_Dimples73- Sorry that you couldn't follow the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better. _

_I appreciate all the reviews and welcome more. I appreciate all those following the story. Thanks so much for all the support! _

(Chapter 6)

Julia swam through the pond with Elvis close beside her. She had decided to take the day and relax at the swimming hole, since everything was finally settled in at her house. She was alone except for Elvis.

"What you got sweetie, did you find a stick?" she noticed he had a stick in his mouth. "You want me to throw it?"

She took the stick and threw it out into the water and Elvis took off swimming after it. She laughed and swam after him. She dove under the water and swam where she saw Elvis in the water.

"Julia?" she heard Bo yelling her name above water. She heard Elvis start to bark.

She popped just her head above the surface and saw Bo and Luke standing by the swimming hole. "Hey boys…when did you get here? Elvis it's okay."

Both boys quickly turned around.

"Uhhh, we saw Lonely Blue Boy parked by the road and thought we'd see what you were up to?" Bo said, back turned.

"We thought it would give us a chance to see what you had planned for the 4th of July." Luke said. "Maybe we'll come by your house later."

"Boys…is something wrong? We can talk now. I am just relaxing before evening chores around the farm." Julia said.

"Uhhh, we'll just leave you alone. We didn't mean to interrupt." Bo said.

"No it's okay. No interruption. Why won't y'all look at me?" she asked.

"Uncle Jesse would skin us alive if he caught us watching you skinny dipping." Luke said.

Julia laughed realizing what they thought. "Boy's its okay. I am wearing a swimsuit."

The boys chuckled and turned back around as Julia swam towards the shore. Julia climbed out of the water, Elvis close by her.

"Give me a second; I need to get my towel." Julia smiled at them.

She walked over to where she had left her things, picking up a towel and starting to dry her hair.

"Dang, I should've paid more attention to her in high school. She is gorgeous." Bo said.

"Easy Bo, you're about to drool." Luke chuckled. "You see a pretty girl in a swimsuit and you lose your mind."

"Are you and I looking at the same girl?" Bo asked.

"She is gorgeous, doesn't mean I have to act like I never saw a lady before." Luke said.

Julia walked back up to them, wrapping the towel around herself. "So what is all this about the 4th of July?"

"You know it's coming up on Monday. And as usual the 4th of July festival will be going on Hazzard Square. Local bands, vendors, games and the fireworks." Luke said.

"Uncle Jesse and Daisy are going. Cooter will be there with us, and I think Enos is coming too. Thought you might like to join us?" Bo asked.

"Enos asked Daisy out?" Julia smiled.

"Well not exactly. They are kinda…an unofficial couple and attend a lot of community events together….when Daisy is between beaus." Luke said.

"I dunno. I remember Bo at these 4th of July festivals, always sneaking off with some girl." Julia chuckled. "Always claimed fireworks were very romantic."

"But…..I was a kid." Bo protested.

"So what was your excuse last year?" Luke chuckled. "Don't worry Julia, Bo doesn't have a date this year."

"What happened? You leave before closing time?" Julia teased.

"Very funny. Luke doesn't have one either." Bo said.

"I don't care if either of you have dates. Sounds like a fun evening, I would love to go." Julia laughed.

"We'll pick you up at about 6pm." Luke said.

"Sounds wonderful." Julia smiled. "You boys wanna stay and swim?"

"We don't have swim shorts." Bo said.

Julia chuckled. "I have missed you guys the last couple of days. Now that the farm is all fixed up and done…..I guess I didn't realize how used to seeing you guys every day I had gotten."

"I miss your big breakfasts." Bo smiled.

"Tell you what, you just let me know and I will fix y'all a big breakfast anytime you want." Julia chuckled.

"With Bo's appetite, he might be over there every morning." Luke chuckled.

Bo rolled his eyes. "We better get going. Uncle Jesse will have us doing evening chores."

"I'll see you boys Sunday in church." Julia said.

"We'll pick you up same time. Daisy is so excited to have you in the choir now." Luke smiled.

"I'll be ready." Julia waved to them.

(Monday)

Monday evening, Julia was waiting on her front steps for the boys to pick her up as they had promised. She was looking forward to the 4th of July Festival as she hadn't been to one in years. Finally she heard the engine of the General Lee as it came up the driveway to her place.

"Hey boys, where is Uncle Jesse and Daisy?" Julia asked.

"Uncle Jesse went on ahead in his pickup and Enos drove Daisy into town, if he hasn't sweat away into a giant puddle." Bo laughed.

Julia giggled as Bo stepped out of the General so she could climb through the window. Once she was settled in the middle, Bo climbed back in and started the General off towards town.

"I am so excited. First thing I wanna do is get a big plate of barbeque ribs with hushpuppies and coleslaw." Julia said.

"That does sound good. We'll just get them from some vendor that doesn't work for Boss Hogg." Bo said.

"Are any of the local bands any good?" Julia asked.

"There are a few that aren't bad. None that are the Gatlin Brothers." Luke chuckled.

"That might be a good thing. You get me within five feet of Larry Gatlin, and as soon as I got done swooning, I would handcuff myself to the man." Julia chuckled.

Bo drove them into town and found a place to park even though it was already very crowded. The three of them climbed out of the General Lee and started across Hazzard Square into the festivities. A band was playing in the gazebo, games were set up everywhere, and several food vendors lined the street.

"Hey there!" Cooter found them in the crowd.

"Hey Cooter, you seen Uncle Jesse or Daisy or even Enos?" Luke said.

"Not yet, I just got here myself. But I did see Boss Hogg and Rosco lurking around." Cooter said.

"Knowing those two they are fixing the games so no one can win." Bo said.

"Julia, you are looking prettier than ever." Cooter smiled. "That red, white and blue ribbon in your hair really looks nice."

"Thank you." Julia said. "Look there is Uncle Jesse…trying to get away from Ms. Tisdale."

"We better go get him off the hook." Luke said.

The four of them made their way through the crowd, where Uncle Jesse was trying to edge away from Ms. Tisdale.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, you know you promised to have dinner with me and I am just starved." Julia looped her arm through his.

"I did?" he asked. Julia winked at him. "Oh right, I did. Ms. Tisdale, I will see you later. Me and the kids are gonna go find something to eat."

"I'll see you, Jesse." Ms. Tisdale said.

They didn't give her a chance to say much else as the five of them walked through the crowd.

"So who is the best person to get ribs from? I want half a rack of barbeque ribs." Julia said.

"Mr. Calhoun is selling ribs, his are usually pretty good." Cooter said.

"Let's head that way. I am pretty hungry myself." Luke said.

They walked across the square towards the Calhoun stand. Jesse spotted Enos and Daisy in the crowd and waved them over as they got in line.

"You kids having a good time?" Jesse asked.

"We were listening to the band. They weren't too bad. Even tried an Elvis song." Daisy smiled.

"We're getting something to eat, you wanna join us?" Luke said.

"That sounds great." Daisy said.

"Hey Enos, you having a good time?" Julia asked him.

"Oh yes, Julia. I love the festival." Enos smiled.

Finally all of them had their food orders and walked around the square looking for a good place to sit and eat.

"This looks good, we can sit on the grass and hear the next band that plays." Luke said.

The seven of them sat down on the grass and allowed Uncle Jesse to say grace, then began eating their barbeque. Enos sat next to Daisy, smiling shyly at her as he ate.

"Wow, this is good barbeque. This guy should open up his own place. It would put the Boars Nest out of business." Julia said.

"Boss would probably drive his whole family out of town before he would let that happen." Jesse said.

"This is so good. I ain't had barbeque this good ever." Julia said.

"Must be, you're eating it fast enough." Cooter chuckled.

"This band ain't too bad." Bo said.

"They should leave the Skynyrd stuff alone. I ain't been the same since Ronnie Van Zant and Steve and Cassie Gaines were killed, causing the band to retire." Julia said.

"What time do the fireworks start?" Bo asked.

"10pm, same as every year." Enos smiled.

"Oh good, that gives us time to play some of the games." Daisy said.

"Julia, when do you have to report to school?" Cooter asked.

"The last week of August I go in and start setting up my classroom, getting my rosters, etc. And the kids come back after Labor Day." Julia smiled.

"I still say none of the boys are gonna be able to concentrate with a pretty girl like you teaching." Bo smiled. "What do you think Enos?"

Enos looked down and blushed. "Shoot Bo, I think Julia can keep the kids in line okay."

Luke chuckled at Enos' being shy. They continued eating their meal, listening to the band and chatting about the festival.

"I need a place to wash my hands." Daisy said as she finished her meal.

"Yeah me too." Julia said.

"Why don't you ladies use the restroom over at the garage? I'll let you in that way you can clean up and then we can catch up with the others." Cooter said.

"Sounds wonderful. What do y'all plan to do?" Julia asked.

"We'll be over in the games somewhere." Bo said. "Enos you coming with us?"

"Sure Bo, sounds good." Enos said.

The girls stood up and made their way across the square with Cooter towards his garage. He opened the door and let them in. Daisy knew the place so she led the way to the bathroom.

"A sink…great. I need to wash my hands." Julia said as she and Daisy began washing their hands.

"I am glad Cooter let us use his bathroom." Daisy said.

"So what is the deal with Enos? Why doesn't he just ask you out? You two clearly…feel something for each other." Julia asked.

"I don't know. Enos is a sweet guy, but…..he just doesn't ask me out. And….it's hard to explain. I care about him a lot, I just ain't sure it's love." Daisy said.

"Maybe it could be if you two spent some time together. Then again, what do I know? I have never been in love, other than high school nonsense." Julia said.

"Don't you worry honey. I am sure some great guy is out there for you." Daisy said.

"Well I hope he likes country music when I find him." Julia chuckled and dried her hands. She checked herself in the mirror.

She and Daisy walked out of the bathroom. Cooter locked the garage back up and the three of them headed for the games area in the festival. They finally spotted the Duke boys and Enos watching some of the teenagers shooting basketball for prizes.

"I tell ya fellas, I feel like a thorn between two roses." Cooter smiled.

"Well, you are walking around with the two prettiest girls in Hazzard." Luke smiled.

"Enos, why don't you try shooting basketball? You used to play when we was kids." Julia said.

"You think I should?" he looked up at her.

"Sure, might win something for Daisy." Luke said.

"We'll all shoot a few. I haven't played in a while." Bo said.

"Who you trying to win something for? It ain't closing time yet." Julia giggled.

"You be nice to me and I might win something for you." Bo smiled.

"Cooter, you gonna shoot baskets too?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, I am a glutton for punishment." Cooter chuckled.

Daisy and Julia stood back and watched as all the gentlemen paid their money and got basketballs to shoot. Daisy and Julia both cheered as the boys took their shots. Enos, Luke and Bo all won stuffed rabbits.

"You guys shot great. Even you Cooter." Daisy said.

"I couldn't hit sand if I fell off a camel." He laughed.

"Here you go Daisy. You can set him on your dresser or something." Enos handed her the stuffed rabbit he won. Daisy chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You can have the one I won." Luke handed it to Julia.

"Thanks Luke." Julia hugged him.

"Come on, let's see what else there is to play." Daisy said.

"I thought you were gonna give that to Julia." Luke pointed at Bo's rabbit.

"If she has two of them, I am worried she might name them after the Bellamy Brothers." Bo winked.

"Well maybe you can win a few more around here for me; I can name them after the Oak Ridge Boys." Julia giggled.

"You got a deal." Bo handed her the rabbit. "But no more closing time jokes."

Julia raised her eyebrows.

"Well I had to try." Bo chuckled.

Julia laughed and linked her arm through Bo's as they walked through the games area, looking for something else the boys could play. They finally came upon a ring the bell game.

"This looks like something I can win at." Bo smiled at her.

"Me too." Luke said.

"Now this I know I can do." Cooter said.

Daisy, Enos and Julia stood back and watched as the boys took their swings, trying to make the bell at the top ring. Cooter was able to make it ring with no problem on the first try. Luke was able to make it ring on the second try. Bo swung three times, and came close but couldn't make the bell ring.

"You gave it a good shot." Julia told him.

"Yeah, looks like I am the stronger Duke." Luke joked. "Here Julia." He handed her a stuffed cat he had won.

"Thanks Luke." Julia smiled.

"Here Daisy, you can have this cat." Cooter handed her the one he had won.

"Come on, there must be something around here I can win at." Bo said.

"How about the dart and balloon game? You keep bragging about shooting arrows." Julia chuckled.

"You got it…but if I win, I want a better prize than a teddy bear." Bo smiled.

"Like what?" Julia asked.

"A dance at the Boar's Nest Saturday night." Bo said.

"I pick the song." Julia said. "You got it."

"Come on Enos, you're a good shot. You can win one for Daisy." Bo said.

Julia and Daisy stood back with Luke and Cooter as Enos and Bo took their darts to toss at the balloons.

"Daisy, what do you do with all the stuffed toys the boys win for you…when they don't have sweethearts?" Julia asked.

"I usually donate them to the Hazzard Orphanage, keep the ones I like. Do you still collect stuffed animals?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, I got a bunch in my guest room and you saw the ones in my bedroom." Julia smiled.

Bo and Enos both won teddy bears for the girls.

"There you go, the quartet is complete and you owe me a dance." Bo smiled.

"You got it. And thank you." Julia kissed his cheek.

"Hey…I won some of that quartet too." Luke said.

Julia chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"We better find a good place to sit for the fireworks." Luke said.

"You guys go find Uncle Jesse." Bo said. "I am gonna run to the General and I will be right back."

The others watched as Bo took off in the crowd. The other five walked around the square until they saw Uncle Jesse sitting on a bench talking to Mr. Rhuebottom.

"Hey kids, you having a good time?" Jesse asked.

"A great time Uncle Jesse. Look what the boys have won." Daisy pointed to her stuffed toys and Julia's.

"That's my boys." Jesse chuckled.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time." Enos said.

"Bo went to get something. He said for us to find a good spot to watch the fireworks and he would meet us there." Luke said.

"Well, let's go find a good one." Jesse said. "I'll see you soon Mr. Rhuebottom."

They all waved goodbye to Mr. Rhuebottom and walked towards the park in the middle of the square. They found a spot that wasn't too crowded and sat down on the grass.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks. They are always so pretty." Daisy said.

"Yeah, surprisingly JD Hogg doesn't pinch pennies when it comes to the fireworks." Cooter said.

"There you guys are." Bo walked up to them carrying a guitar case. "I thought we could pass the time until the fireworks started."

"Don't let him fool you. He does this to get girls to notice him." Luke chuckled.

"I do not. I just like playing." Bo said. "You know, I saw Rosco skulking around the parking area."

"Probably going to write a bunch of parking tickets." Luke said.

"What you gonna play?" Daisy asked as Bo took his guitar out of the case.

"I dunno, just whatever strikes me." Bo said.

Bo started playing his guitar, just strumming a bit. Daisy chuckled and linked her arm through Enos'. Julia recognized the tune Bo was playing.

"Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train. And feeling nearly faded as my jeans." Julia sang. Bo looked up at her and smiled. "Bobby thumbed a diesel down, just before it rained, It rode us all the way to New Orleans."

"Wow, Julia can really sing." Enos smiled.

"I know." Daisy smiled.

"Just like her daddy." Jesse smiled.

"How she been hiding that in the choir?" Luke chuckled.

"Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose. Nothing ain't worth nothing but it's free." Julia smiled and sang. "Feeling good was easy lord, when Bobby sang the blues. You know feeling good was good enough for me. Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee."

"Sing it baby. Whoo!" Cooter chuckled.

"From the West Virginia coal mines, to bright Georgia sun, Bobby shared the secrets of my soul." Julia sang, purposely changing the lyrics.

"Woooo, that'da girl." Bo smiled.

"She is attracting attention from some of the guys." Luke told Jesse, noticing some guys starting to watch and listen.

"No wonder, a pretty girl with a voice like that…even I think I am in love." Cooter joked.

"But I'd trade all my tomorrows for one single yesterday, to be holding Bobby's body next to mine." Julia sang. "Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose. Nothing, ain't worth nothing but it's free. And feeling good was easy lord, when Bobby sang the blues. And feeling good was good enough for me….good enough for me and my Bobby McGee."

"Woooo, I swear you should be in Nashville." Bo said as he finished the notes of the song.

"No, I just like goofing around." Julia said. "Besides, I love Kris Kristofferson."

"Why don't you boys sing something?" Daisy said.

"Yeah, you boys sing so nice in church." Julia said.

Luke looked at Bo and winked. Bo started playing and Julia soon giggled realizing what they were gonna sing.

"On a warm summer's evening, on a train bound for nowhere, I met up with a gambler; we were both too tired to sleep." The boys started singing.

"Don't look now, but a few of the girls I think are swooning." Julia told Daisy. "Can't really blame them. Bo sings wonderful."

"Said if you want to play the game boy, you got to learn to play it right. You've got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em, know when to walk away and know when to run. You never count your money, when you're sitting at the table, there'll be time enough for counting, when the dealings done." The boys sang.

"I love this song. You boys are great." Julia smiled.

"Sing with us, you too Daisy." Luke said.

"Every gambler knows, that the secret to surviving, is knowing what to throw away and knowing what to keep." The four of them sang.

"Now this is some singing, eh Enos?" Cooter chuckled.

"They sure sound good." Enos smiled.

Jesse sat smiling, enjoying watching his kids have such a good time together and wondering how many more occasions they would have like this with all of them being old enough to chase dreams.

"You've got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em, know when to walk away and know when to run. You never count your money, when you're sitting at the table, there'll be time enough for counting, when the dealings done." They sang.

"This is so much fun. I just love singing." Julia said.

"We goof around like this a lot." Bo said.

"Looks like the fireworks are getting ready to start; they are dimming the street lights." Enos said.

Sure enough the first few fireworks shot into the sky. Bo put aside his guitar and all of them watched the sky, enjoying the show. Daisy leaned against Enos a bit as they watched the sky, bright colors streaming down. Julia leaned back on her elbows beside Luke watching the show in the sky. She noticed Luke flinching slightly.

"Luke, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah….just….even though I know I am safe….loud noises." Luke shrugged.

Julia nodded in understanding, not making him explain further. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Days like this are because of guys like you and Uncle Jesse."

Luke gave her a small smile. Bo leaned back on his elbows on her other side.

"They sure are pretty." Bo smiled.

"No sneaking off with a girl?" Julia chuckled.

Bo shrugged. "No one caught my eye."

They all watched the show for another twenty minutes until the grand finale. When the show was over, they all stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Daisy, you want me to give you a ride home?" Enos asked.

"That's okay; I can ride with Uncle Jesse." Daisy said. "But thank you for a wonderful evening. I had a great time." She kissed his cheek.

Enos blushed. "You don't have to thank me. I had a great time myself."

"We'll take Julia home and then we'll be home too." Bo said.

"You kids be careful. A lot of people on the roads tonight." Jesse said.

"We will Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

Julia gathered her stuffed animals as Bo got his guitar case and the three of them walked through the crowd as everyone was leaving. They finally made it to the parking area and found the General Lee. Bo placed his guitar case in the back then the three of them climbed inside the General Lee. Bo started up the General and carefully made his way out of town out towards Julia's home.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you so much for inviting me." Julia said.

"Hey, you're family." Luke said.

They were barely out of town when they heard sirens behind them. Julia turned around and saw Rosco's police car behind them with the lights flashing.

"Oh now what?" Bo asked.

"I'll find out." Luke grabbed the CB. "Rosco, this is Luke Duke. What is the problem?"

"The problem is you boys are running moonshine and that violates your probation." Rosco said. "Now pull over."

"Rosco, you know that none of the Dukes run shine anymore." Luke said.

"Oh tiddly tuddly. I know you have a trunk full of moonshine now pull over!" Rosco yelled.

"What is he talking about?" Bo asked.

"I have no idea, but chances are we're being set up." Luke said.

"Boys, if someone put shine in this car, you'll both go to prison." Julia sighed.

"And who knows what charges Boss might put on you." Luke said.

"Terrific, there goes my teaching license." Julia said.

"I ain't letting that happen to us or you. Hang on." Bo said and shifted gears, speeding up.

"Not this again." Julia held on to the seat.

"Don't worry. We'll lose him." Luke said.

"You know, I bet when I saw Rosco sneaking around the parking area, he was putting shine in the General." Bo said and shifted gears again.

"You're probably right. Probably figured with the holiday, it would be easy for people to believe we were running shine for people to celebrate with." Luke said.

"Why doesn't Boss just leave us alone?" Bo said.

"Cut across country." Luke said.

Bo swerved and started the General across open country. Julia looked back and saw Rosco right behind them. She gripped the seat tighter as they bounced across the field.

"Bo head for that pond. Chances are, we can jump it and Rosco can't." Luke said, spotting a pond up ahead.

"You got it. Hold on Julia." Bo said as he shifted gears.

"Not again." Julia cringed.

The General roared towards the pond and when Bo hit a dip in the ground, it became airborne, easily flying over the pond. When they landed, Julia opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked behind them as Bo slowed down a bit. Rosco attempted to jump the pond as well and landed in the middle of it.

"Is he alright?" Julia asked.

Bo stopped the General and turned to look. They watched as Rosco slowly crawled out of his car and onto the hood, shaking his fist at the General Lee.

"He's fine. We'll call Cooter to come pull him out. Come on, let's get out of here and see what this is all about." Luke said.

Bo shifted gears and took off, getting back on the dirt road.

"Lost Sheep to Crazy C." Luke said into the CB mic.

"Crazy Cooter here, what can I do for you Lukas Dukas?" Cooter replied.

"You need to go pull Rosco out of a pond off Highway 3." Luke said.

"I'm on my way." Cooter said.

"10-4." Luke smiled.

Julia relaxed back against the seat as Bo drove them along, and then suddenly pulled off the road, going somewhere she didn't know.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I am heading to one of Jesse's old still sites. That way we can look through the General without anyone around." Bo said.

Julia nodded and up ahead she saw the abandoned still. She smiled wondering if her daddy had known about this place and figuring that he did. Bo parked the General and they all climbed out. Bo got a flashlight from under the seat. They walked to the back of the General and Luke popped the trunk.

"Dang it, they tried to set us up." Bo said as the flashlight shone over at least 25 jugs of moonshine.

"This would've blown our probation for sure." Luke said. "Let's empty these jugs and leave them out here. Uncle Jesse can come get them later."

Bo, Julia and Luke all set to work, grabbing jugs and uncorking them and pouring out the contents. As they emptied the jugs, they set them near the old still. Finally all the jugs were emptied and lined up near the still.

"We better get Julia home and then head to the farm. Uncle Jesse won't be happy to hear this." Luke said.

"Yeah." Bo said.

The three of them climbed back into the General Lee and Bo started the car up. He slowly crept out of the still site, not wanting to attract attention. He turned back onto the dirt road and headed towards Julia's home.

"You think Boss or Rosco will try anything else tonight?" Julia asked.

"Not likely. They will probably lay low for a few days….I hope." Luke said.

"It's just so unfair." Julia said.

"We're used to it." Bo shrugged then smiled. "No need to get worry lines on such a cute face."

Julia chuckled. Bo drove her the rest of the way home. Bo stopped the car in front of her house and Luke climbed out. Julia climbed out and gathered her stuffed toys.

"Thanks again boys. I had a great time." Julia smiled.

"You're welcome. Luke, walk her up to the door. It's a holiday and just in case some drunk has taken a wrong turn or something, make sure she gets in okay." Bo said.

"Oh you don't have to." Julia said.

"No, he makes a good point." Luke said.

Julia shrugged and walked up the porch steps with Luke. She took out her keys and put them in the lock.

"Elvis, mommy is home." She said to calm the coydog.

She opened the door and flipped on a light. Elvis was waiting at the door for her. Luke looked around.

"Looks like everything is okay." He smiled.

"I appreciate you being so protective, even if it's not needed." She smiled.

"Glad to do it. You get some rest. We'll see you soon." Luke smiled.

"Goodnight Luke." She said and watched him walk out of the house and down the porch steps.

Luke climbed in the General and she could hear Bo start it up. She chuckled as Bo blew the horn and Dixie played as they pulled out.

"Elvis, if a man named Boss Hogg ever comes here, I want you to bite his leg." Julia chuckled and patted him.

**Songs from this chapter-**

"_Me and Bobby McGee"- written by Kris Kristofferson and covered by many artists _

"_The Gambler"- performed by Kenny Rogers_

_I own no parts of the songs, just borrowing. _


	7. Georgia Saturday Night

_DixieDavenport- I already have a blue tick hound of my own. Don't worry there are plenty more antics coming in future chapters. I have the story all planned, it is just a matter of finding time to type it all out. _

_Dimples73- Thanks so much. I decided to update quickly this time. _

(Chapter 7)

"Lost Sheep to Coal Miner's Daughter, come in." Bo's voice came over the CB.

Julia grabbed her CB mic. "Coal Miner's Daughter here."

"What's your 20? We're on our way to the Boar's Nest." Bo said.

"So am I, I should be there in about 5 minutes. If you get there first order me a beer." Julia said.

"Will do. And don't forget you owe me a dance." Bo chuckled.

"I haven't forgotten, Beauregard." Julia laughed.

"You know I hate that name." Bo said. "See you in a few minutes."

"10-4." Julia said and hung up the CB mic.

Julia drove to the Boar's Nest, pulling in and seeing the usual crowd of Saturday night people. She parked her Trans Am and after getting out locked it and headed inside. She saw Bo and Luke sitting at a table with beers and pretzels. Daisy waved to her as she walked in. Julia walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Coal Miner's Daughter." Luke smiled.

"Hey boys. Looks crowded tonight." Julia said and sipped her beer.

"Yeah, lots of the crowd was here watching the race earlier." Bo said. "Which Cale Yarborough came in second place."

"I listened on the radio. And by the way, Richard Petty was in fifth place. And he is staying right in the points run. Just gotta do something about Darrell Waltrip." Julia said.

"So did we, was some race. How about that Dale Earnhardt kid? He is coming on strong to be a rookie." Luke said.

Julia gave him a dirty look. "I already don't like him and we are halfway through his first Winston Cup season. He drives too aggressive and is too cocky. He is gonna get hurt or hurt someone else if he ain't careful."

"Afraid he might give Petty some competition?" Bo chuckled.

"More like afraid he'll get Petty killed. I still plan to be his daughter-in-law…I just have to figure out how to meet Kyle." Julia winked.

"When you gonna find a new driver to cheer for?" Bo teased.

"Why would I start cheering for someone else? You're just mad because not even Cale Yarborough has ever had a 27 victory season, 10 of those victories in a row." Julia chuckled.

"Are you ever gonna let the 1967 season go? I swear you were the most annoying 11 year old I knew that season." Bo teased. "Even had a Richard Petty lunchbox."

"You like Petty too. I remember you saying you were glad he wasn't killed in the 1970 Rebel Yell 400 when he was in that nasty crash. I saw pictures of it…I dunno how he didn't get killed." Julia said.

"Only because I knew if Petty died, we'd have to had buried you with him." Bo teased.

"Julia…as much as you love NASCAR and know about it, why hasn't some guy married you?" Luke asked.

"Is that a proposal?" Julia giggled.

"Well, you can cook and you sure are pretty." Luke winked. "We don't have to name our kids after Richard Petty do we?"

"Maybe a middle name." she joked.

"I may have to start shopping for rings." Luke laughed.

"Just let me know when, as long as it isn't the day of the 1980 Daytona 500." Julia chuckled.

"You two are real funny." Bo rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Bo, I am sure we could work in a middle name of Beauregard somewhere." Julia laughed.

"You should be a comedian." Bo tossed a pretzel at her.

"I think a girl with a sense of humor is a good thing. At least she has a brain, unlike most girls you find." Luke said.

"Oh real funny." Bo said.

Daisy walked over. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Another round of beers." Luke said.

"I think Julia owes me a dance." Bo smiled.

"I said I get to pick the song." Julia chuckled.

"Well, you go dance with Julia and I will get y'all another round." Daisy chuckled.

"Come on Bo, let's find some Conway Twitty." Julia said.

Bo chuckled. "I should've guessed." He stood up and gently took her hand, leading her over to the jukebox. "Okay Miss Collins, what are you gonna make me listen to?"

Julia carefully looked over the jukebox selections. "Look, they have a duet with Conway and Loretta Lynn."

"Yeah…that isn't a bad one." Bo said.

Julia selected 'I've Already Loved You in My Mind' with both Conway and Loretta singing it. Bo chuckled and led her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I am glad you moved back to Hazzard." Bo said.

"Thank you." Julia smiled.

"It's good for Daisy to have you here. Uncle Jesse is happy you're here. And you sure do pretty up the scenery." Bo winked.

"Much more from you and Luke…and Cooter, and I am gonna get a swelled head." Julia laughed.

"I asked her if she'd like to dance when the band starts up again." Bo softly sang with the song.

Julia smiled, enjoying hearing him sing, even just goofing around.

"I said we're not exactly strangers you and I. My thoughts were running wild and free as I watched you tonight." Bo sang, making Julia giggle. "Just think about it and you'll find, we're not exactly strangers, I've already loved you in my mind."

Julia decided to sing Loretta's part. "The band started playing a slow moving song. I got up and easily moved into his arms."

Bo chuckled and pulled her a bit closer to him as she sang along.

"And when the dance was over, I whispered in his ear." Julia sang. "I said we're not exactly strangers, you and I. My thoughts were running wild and free as you held me tight. I've thought about it and I find, we're not exactly strangers, I've already loved you in my mind."

As the song ended, she and Bo both laughed. Chuckling they made their way back to the table where Daisy had brought their fresh beers.

"I am surprised Cooter is not here." Julia said.

"Maybe he got an emergency call." Luke said.

"I hope he isn't out late with it. Don't want him falling asleep in church." Julia giggled.

"Looks like it is getting more crowded in here." Luke said.

"Yeah, even some people I don't know." Bo said.

"Luke, would you like to dance?" Julia asked.

"Sure, might as well since Bo is watching some girl at the bar." Luke chuckled.

Julia got up and walked to the dance floor with Luke. Willie Nelson was playing on the jukebox. Julia loosely wrapped her arms around Luke as he put his arms around her.

"You know the county fair is coming up in two months, I saw a poster for it up in town earlier." Luke said.

"You and Bo gonna enter the race?" Julia asked.

"Of course, the General Lee has won the last two years in a row." Luke smiled.

"Is Daisy entering the Miss Hazzard County competition?" Julia asked.

"She is the reigning winner. She has to crown the new Miss Hazzard." Luke said. "Why don't you enter?"

"Me? Oh I don't think I could." Julia said.

"Why not? You're pretty and speak well and sing like a wild mountain songbird." Luke said.

"I've never done any of those pageants, what would I know about it? Besides, I highly doubt I have something fancy enough to wear. And there are so many girls that are much prettier than I am." Julia said. "Besides, I would rather be watching you and Bo race. Or going to the tractor pull, and the rodeo and the demolition derby."

Luke chuckled. "Looks like Bo found a girl."

Julia looked over to see Bo dancing with some blonde girl that had been at the bar earlier. She chuckled and scanned the crowd for Daisy. When she found her, she waved her over to where she and Luke were dancing.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"Would you do me a favor?" Julia asked, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Sure, what you need?" Daisy asked.

Julia leaned over and whispered to Daisy what she wanted her to do. When Luke heard, he chuckled. Daisy smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Daisy, I owe you one." Julia giggled.

Luke and Julia continued to dance, watching as Daisy walked over to the jukebox and made the requested selection. Daisy stood by the jukebox a few seconds, waiting for the Willie Nelson to end. As Willie Nelson faded out, the loud and rambunctious piano if Mickey Gilley burst through the jukebox as 'The Girls All Get Prettier At Closing Time' began playing.

Julia and Luke watched as Bo looked a bit startled, then he glanced over at them, then at Daisy by the jukebox. They both burst out laughing as Bo realized what Julia had done. He glared at her, making her laugh harder.

"You think he'll be mad?" Julia asked Luke.

"Nah, he enjoys a good joke." Luke said. "Let's go finish our beer."

Luke and Julia walked back to their table as Bo disappeared to the bar with the girl he had been dancing with. They sat at the table to finish their drinks.

"Wow, school starts for you in 6 weeks." Luke said. "This summer is going by so fast."

"I know. I am just so excited to be back home and starting a new job." Julia smiled.

"You seem happy." Luke said.

"I am." She smiled.

Bo walked over and sat back down at the table.

"What happened to the blonde?" Luke asked.

"She wasn't as friendly as I had hoped. And I think Julia scared her off." Bo said.

"Oh Bo, I didn't mean to spoil your evening." Julia apologized.

"You didn't. Like I said, she wasn't very friendly…kinda cold and didn't say much." Bo said. "But since you scared her off, you have to dance with me."

"Says who?" Julia laughed.

"I'll play the Oak Ridge Boys for you." Bo said.

"That could be the most charming thing you have ever said to me." Julia giggled.

"You finally admitting I have a way with the ladies?" Bo asked.

"Honey, the Oak Ridge Boys could charm the money out of Boss Hogg's wallet." Julia winked.

Bo chuckled. "Come on. Let's dance a few before you run off to marry Kyle Petty."

Bo took Julia's hand and led her away from the table over to the jukebox and found a few Oak Ridge Boys songs for her. He selected them and then walked with her to the dance floor. 'Sail Away' started to play as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"You sure I didn't spoil your evening? I love giving you a hard time but wouldn't want to cause problems." Julia said.

"Trust me Sugar, you didn't. That girl had the personality of an ice cube. I would much rather dance with you." Bo smiled.

"Thanks…you're pretty nice to dance with too…for a Yarborough fan." She winked.

Bo chuckled and spun her around before pulling her back in his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him again. They danced silently for a bit, just enjoying being out on a Saturday night with a friend.

"Excuse me, I am cutting in."

Julia and Bo looked up to see a drunk guy neither of them knew trying to cut in.

"No thank you. I am dancing with my friend." Julia said.

"Come on, you been dancing with him most of the night." He grabbed her arm.

Julia jerked her arm back. "Look, I said no. Now move on."

"Oh just…"

Julia grabbed a beer off a nearby table and started to throw it on his face, but Bo stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I believe the lady said no." Bo said, nudging Julia behind him.

"Your name written on her?" he asked.

"No, I just don't like anyone giving a pretty lady a hard time." Bo said.

"Is there a problem here?" Luke joined Bo.

"No, this guy was just going back to his table and leaving Julia alone." Bo said.

The man looked between the Duke cousins and decided it wasn't worth a fight. "Hell, she ain't that pretty. Y'all can have her."

The man walked back towards the bar, glancing back at Bo and Luke.

"Thanks boys, but I could've handled it." Julia said.

"Uncle Jesse would tan our hides if we let you get in trouble of any type." Luke said. "And that looks like what was going to happen….trying to throw a beer on him."

"Besides, with that temper of yours….too much commotion and Rosco would've used it as an excuse to arrest us." Bo chuckled.

"Well, it's getting too crowded in here. I think I am gonna head home." Julia said. "Wanna wash my hair for church tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should probably head home too." Bo said.

"Let's walk her out and make sure she at least gets to the car safe." Luke said.

Bo and Luke walked Julia out to her car and made sure she got in safely. She started up her car and waved goodbye to the boys, carefully pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

**Songs From the Chapter-**

"_I've Already Loved You in My Mind"- performed by Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn_

"_The Girls All Get Prettier at Closing Time" –performed by Mickey Gilley_

"_Sail Away"-performed by the Oak Ridge Boys_

_I own no parts of the songs, just borrowing. _


	8. Scheme Backfires

_Dimples73- Coy and Vance will be coming in later. Got some other stuff happening first. Sorry this took so long. Life has been hectic._

_Cheerful77- It will be awhile before Coy and Vance make an appearance but they will be here eventually. _

(Chapter 8)

Julia was outside with Elvis feeding her chickens when she heard her phone start ringing. She set down the pan of chicken scratch and hurried into the house to answer it. She let Elvis in and grabbed the phone from the table in the foyer.

"Hello?"

"Julia, are Bo and Luke there with you?" Jesse asked on the other end.

"No Uncle Jesse. I haven't seen them all morning. Is something wrong?" Julia asked.

"Not yet but there is gonna be. Daisy was at the Boar's Nest and overheard Boss and Rosco talking about their latest schemes. They are planning to frame the boys for robbing the bank." Jesse said.

"Robbing the bank? What on earth for? And no one in Hazzard would believe those boys robbed the bank. Even Boss has to know charges like that wouldn't stick." Julia said.

"Well according to what Daisy heard, JD knows that. His plan is just to keep the boys tied up in jail for the next few months to keep them from running the race at the county fair." Jesse said.

"But what does he care if the boys are in the race? Everyone in Hazzard knows Bo and Luke race." Julia said.

"Knowing Boss he is betting on some other driver and wants to wipe out the biggest competition. Who knows what else he might have up his sleeve." Jesse said. "I have to find those boys and let them know what is going on."

"Did you try Cooter at the garage?" Julia asked.

"Yeah and he hasn't seen them either. And I can't raise them on the CB. They mentioned going fishing. I better go out and look for them." Jesse said.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Julia said.

"Thanks, I will be in touch." Jesse said and hung up.

Julia hung up the phone. "Elvis, remember if anyone named JD Hogg shows up here. You are to bite him."

Julia decided she might as well go about her chores and check in with Jesse later about the boys. She put down some fresh food for Blossom, petting her when she come running. She grabbed her purse, knowing she needed to go into town and get feed from supply store and to put in an order for more hay.

She locked up the house and jumped in Lonely Blue Boy, heading towards town. As she drove, she tried to raise the boys on the CB.

"Coal Miner's Daughter looking for Lost Sheep, come in boys." Julia said into the CB mic. She waited and heard nothing. "Lost Sheep, this is Coal Miner's Daughter. Come on."

She drove and tried several more times to get the boys on the CB, even tried different channels, but was unable to reach Bo and Luke. She finally gave up. She drove into town and pulled up in front of the feed store.

She got out of her car and walked inside. She walked up to the counter.

"Miss Collins, what can I get you?" the clerk recognized her.

"I wanna order 10 bales of hay. And while I am here I need 30 pounds of oats, a couple salt licks, and 10 pounds of rabbit pellets, 20 pounds of chicken scratch and 30 pounds of horse grain." She ordered.

"Sure thing, you paying in cash?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah." Julia pulled out her wallet.

"You can pick everything up out back. Hay will be ready when you want it." He said.

Julia paid for everything and picked up her receipt. She was getting ready to go around back, but decided to see if Cooter had heard from the boys yet. She hurried across the square to the garage.

"Cooter…..Cooter?" she yelled and walked into the garage.

"Boys, Julia just walked in." Cooter saw her and said into the CB mic.

"That's Bo and Luke? Where are they? Are they okay? You know Boss Hogg is trying to trump up charges on them?" Julia asked.

"Just calm down." Cooter said. "The boys know, Rosco and Enos already chased them, but they got away and are hiding for now."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask that." Cooter chuckled. "You're feisty when someone's in trouble."

"I know, I got a lot of my mama in me." Julia smiled.

"Coal Miner's Daughter is here now. She wants to know if there is anything she or me can do to help?" Cooter said.

"Shepherd is gonna meet us and we're gonna decide what to do from there. It is good to know we got help though." Luke said.

"You just let us know. I got a feisty redhead here chomping at the bit." Cooter chuckled and Julia laughed.

"We will. Appreciate the help." Luke said.

"That's a big 10-4." Cooter said.

"The boys gonna be okay?" Julia asked.

"Don't you worry; this goes on in Hazzard all the time." Cooter said.

"I gotta pick up my order at the feed store. Keep in touch." Julia said.

"You got it Miss Julia." Cooter smiled as she took off.

Julia hurried back across the square and got in her car. She got in her car and pulled it behind the feed store. She gave her receipt to the staff in the back and watched as they loaded her order in the trunk. When everything was loaded, she climbed back in her car and headed out of town towards her home.

Meanwhile, Bo and Luke were sitting in the General Lee waiting on Uncle Jesse to get there so they could have a family meeting to decide what to do next. They heard the sirens in the distance.

"It's Rosco and Enos….how did they find us?" Bo asked, starting the General.

"Probably searching the county. Just get us out of here or we'll be in jail until Thanksgiving." Luke said.

Bo roared off in the General, just as Rosco and Enos both came into view. They both had sirens going and the lights flashing.

"Now just pull it over boys, we have to run you in." Rosco said over the CB.

"Rosco, you know these charges are bogus. Now there is no way Bo and me robbed the bank last night." Luke said.

"Oh tell it to the judge." Rosco said. "Enos, we're gonna do just as we talked about."

"Bo, they're gaining on us." Luke turned around.

"They must be getting better at driving, hang on." Bo grasped the wheel.

Rosco and Enos managed to get closer to General Lee, with Enos pulling up beside Rosco.

"Looks like they are gonna try a squeeze play. You better turn left when we hit the bottom of the hill." Luke said.

"You got it." Bo said.

As Bo neared the bottom of the hill, Rosco started to move up beside the General Lee. Luke looked to see that Enos was hanging back a bit. He turned and looked out the windshield as they were almost to the bottom of the hill. He saw the blue Trans Am come around the bend.

"Bo, there is Julia!" Luke yelled.

Bo started to slam on the brakes as Rosco nudged the tail end of the General Lee, causing the General Lee to spin out and the passenger side hit the driver's side of the Trans Am with force. The Trans Am's own speed and the force of the impact carried it over the bank, slamming the passenger side against a tree and halting it.

Bo shook his head. "You okay? Happened so fast. Dang it Rosco."

"Forget that, Julia's car is off the road." Luke was already climbing out the window.

Bo looked up and paled, hurrying to climb out of the General himself.

"Alright, I finally caught you." Rosco got out of his car.

"We don't have time for that now Sheriff. Julia may be hurt." Enos ran past them.

Bo, Luke and Enos hurried to the edge of the road and looked to where Julia's car was resting against the tree.

"Oh lord, Rosco call an ambulance and Cooter. Come on Enos." Luke said.

Luke, Bo and Enos hurried over the embankment to the car.

"Julia? Julia you okay?" Luke yelled.

"Julia, answer us sugar. You okay?" Bo yelled as he got to the car.

They peered inside and saw Julia dazed and barely moving. Luke tried the door.

"Dang it, it's jammed. Enos, check under the car and see if gas is leaking. We need to know if this thing is gonna explode." Luke said.

"We gotta get in there to her." Bo said as Enos checked under the car.

"I don't see or smell any gas." Enos yelled.

"That gives us some time. I dunno if she can hear us, she seems out of it." Luke said.

"We should break out the window or the windshield. We have to get her out of there." Bo panicked.

"We can't move her. She may have a neck or spine injury. But we need to at least get to her. I am worried when she isn't dazed anymore she may move and hurt herself, or panic." Luke said.

"I'll see if there is something in my patrol car we could use to pry the door open." Enos said and took off up the hill.

Rosco came hurrying down the hill passing Enos. "Ambulance and Cooter are on their way. How is she?"

"We don't know yet, we can't get in to her." Luke said still tugging at the door. "Julia!"

"Dang it Rosco, you and your stupid schemes, now Julia could be bad hurt and her car is wrecked!" Bo yelled.

"I didn't mean to get her hurt. If you boys had just pulled over…."

"So you could arrest us for trumped up charges that you know dang well we didn't do!" Bo moved towards him.

"Bo this isn't helping Julia." Luke grabbed his arm.

Bo glared at Rosco a minute more then turned back to the car. Julia was blinking and starting to move.

"Julia…don't move!" Luke yelled. "You may hurt yourself worse. Honey, don't move!"

Bo turned towards the car. "Sugar…don't move."

Enos came rushing back over the hill. "I found a crowbar in my car. Helps if we have to bust in a house to find suspects."

"Let's hope it helps us get to Julia." Luke said.

Enos began trying to pry open the driver's side door.

"I don't think she can hear us, she looks out of it." Bo said.

"Well considering what just happened, she may have a head injury, her ears can be ringing, or she may be in shock." Luke sighed.

Enos finally got the door pried open. Julia was still dazed but her eyes were open.

"Julia, can you hear me?" Enos said. "Sheriff, hold her head absolutely still in case she has a neck injury." Enos recalled his first aid training.

Rosco moved and gently placed his hands on either side of her head holding it perfectly still. Enos gently grasped her shoulders to keep her body still.

"Julia?" Enos tried again.

"I hear you." Julia finally managed.

"Can you tell us where you are hurt?" Enos asked.

"I don't know. It happened so fast and….I feel…..I am trembling." Julia said.

"That's adrenaline. Just stay calm." Luke said.

"Breathing hurts." Julia said.

"You're doing fine, just fine." Enos assured her. "Help is coming."

As her senses came back she moved her eyes around to see what happened. "Bo and Luke, are they okay?"

"We're fine, sugar, you need to worry about yourself." Bo said.

"Is anyone else hurt? What happened? I know it was an accident, but the last thing I clearly remember is seeing the General Lee and the police cars…then I screamed." Julia said.

"Everyone is fine. Keep being calm, that is great." Enos encouraged her.

Finally they heard sirens in the distance signaling that the ambulance and fire truck were on their way.

"Help is here, you are doing great. I am real proud of you." Enos said.

"Who knew Enos could be so heroic?" Bo whispered.

"He always was a better cop than Rosco." Luke said.

The paramedics and firemen came over the hill carrying a body board. Rosco and Enos moved away and stood with the Dukes, watching the EMS crew work to get Julia safely out of the car and assessing the situation. All were glad she was awake and talking. Finally the EMS took her seatbelt off her and lifted her onto the body board, strapping her to it to prevent her from moving.

Once she was strapped on, the paramedics carried her up the hill being careful to not jostle her. Bo and Luke followed Rosco and Enos to the top of the hill.

"Sheriff, does she have any family you can notify?" the paramedics asked.

"No, but I will notify those that are close to her." Rosco said. "Enos ride along to the hospital with her. I will call you for information later when I write up the reports."

"Yes sir." Enos nodded and walked to the ambulance where they were putting the body board on a gurney.

"Luke, we need to call Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"Where are y'all taking her?" Luke asked.

"Tri- County Medical Center." The paramedic answered.

Bo was about to go to the General and call Jesse on the CB when they heard Julia calling their names. Bo and Luke hurried over to her.

"What is it?" Bo asked, hating seeing her strapped down and unable to move.

"I just wanted to see for myself that you were both okay." She tried to smile. "I ain't allowed to move."

"You don't worry about us. We're gonna call Uncle Jesse and then we'll be at the hospital. You're gonna be fine." Luke smiled and touched her shoulder.

"I am scared." She said.

"That's normal, but you're doing great." Bo smiled. "Much better than when Petty wrecks."

Julia smiled. The paramedics pushed the boys out of the way and loaded Julia into the ambulance. They watched as the doors shut and a few moments later the ambulance pulled out, running lights and siren.

The boys turned and saw Cooter pulling up in his tow truck. They rushed over to talk to him.

"What happened? I got a call from Rosco that only half made sense. Is Julia okay?" Cooter got out of the truck.

"She is awake and alert but we don't know how bad she is hurt. She is on her way to Tri-County Medical Center." Luke said.

"How did it happen?" Cooter asked walking to the edge of the bank and looking down at Julia's car. "Dang, her car is tore up."

"Rosco and Enos were chasing us, Rosco got into us which spun us into her." Bo said.

"I better get her car up out of there and see what I can do for it." Cooter said. "I know how much she loves her car."

"We still gotta call Uncle Jesse." Bo said. "Dang, look at the General."

"We will worry about that later. As long as it runs, we can get body work done later. Right now we need to call Uncle Jesse and then head to the hospital." Luke said.

"Yeah, I don't want Julia there by herself." Bo said.

Bo and Luke hurried to the General Lee and Luke grabbed the CB.

"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, come in Shepherd." Luke said into the CB mic.

"Shepherd here, where the heck are you boys? I showed up to meet with you and you were gone." Jesse said.

"Well Rosco and Enos managed to find us and we took off. Uncle Jesse….while running from Rosco…Rosco bumped against us and caused us to spin out and we wrecked into Julia." Luke said.

"Is she okay?" Jesse asked. "How about you boys? You hurt?"

"Well she is on her way to Tri-County Medical Center, she was awake and alert but her end of the accident was pretty bad." Luke said. "Bo and me are fine."

"Dang that JD and Rosco. Their cockamamie schemes." Jesse grumbled.

"Calm down Uncle Jesse. Bo and me are headed to the hospital. Cooter is gonna take care of her car." Luke said.

"I'll get Daisy and we'll meet you there." Jesse said.

"10-4." Luke said.

"Alright boys, get in my patrol car, we're headed to town." Rosco walked up to them.

"You can't be serious. Hasn't your nonsense caused enough trouble?" Bo said.

"It was you and your false charges that caused this accident; Julia could've been killed and she wasn't even involved." Luke said.

"I know." Rosco seemed to struggle. "But you boys were evading arrest and caused an accident."

"Us? You bumped us causing us to wreck into her. This is all your fault all the way around!" Bo yelled.

"Easy Bo. Rosco, we're going to the hospital to check on Julia. You know she doesn't have family here. So why don't you and Boss drop these ridiculous bank robbery charges?" Luke tried to reason with him.

Rosco struggled again. One of those moments when his want to do the right thing battled with doing the will of Boss Hogg.

"Go on to the hospital. I will find you riff raff later and deal with you." Rosco said. The boys started to climb in the General. "Boys…..you know I never meant for anyone to get hurt. You know that don't you?"

"We know Rosco." Luke said as he slid in the window.

Bo started the General Lee and pulled out of the wreck scene, heading towards the hospital.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am just angry and worried." Bo said. "Boss and his schemes could've killed her."

"You know Rosco would never intentionally physically hurt anyone." Luke said.

"I know, but don't they stop to think others can get hurt with their nonsense?" Bo said.

"Who knows? But right now let's just focus on Julia. And pray she doesn't have a spinal injury." Luke said.

Bo nodded. They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, each with their own worries. Bo parked the car in the ER parking lot and both of them hurried inside. They found Enos sitting in the waiting room.

"Any news on Julia?" Bo asked as Enos stood to greet them.

"No, they have her in the back working on her." Enos said.

"How did she do on the ride here? Any problems on the way here?" Luke asked.

"She became very nauseous complained of it hurting to breathe." Enos said. "You fellas okay?"

"We're fine." Bo said.

"I'll go let them know we're here for her. We're not family so they might not even be able to tell us anything." Luke said.

Luke went to the desk to speak to someone while Bo and Enos sat down.

"Bo, you boys know that when we was chasing y'all, Julia wasn't supposed to get hurt." Enos said.

"We know." Bo's jaw tightened.

Luke came over and sighing sat down with them, nothing to do but wait on news. About 20 minutes later, Jesse and Daisy arrived at the hospital.

"How is she? Any news?" Jesse asked as he walked over to them.

"Nothing yet. But the doctors are with her now." Luke said.

"She was awake and talking, that is good right?" Daisy asked.

"I hope so." Bo said.

"Nothing we can do but wait." Jesse said.

Daisy and Jesse sat down with Bo, Luke and Enos to wait for news of Julia. None of them said much as they waited.

Finally a doctor approached them. "Are you the folks here for Julia Collins?"

"We are. What can you tell us?" Jesse asked.

"I wouldn't ordinarily speak to non-family but she insisted I come talk to you." The doctor said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Daisy asked.

"There is good news and bad news. The good news is her spine and neck seems to be fine. X-rays and scans show no sign of injury and she is able to feel sensation from head to toe. And she seems to have no head injury. Hearing and vision is fine, she knows who and where she is." The doctor said.

"Hey that's great." Bo said.

"What's the bad news?" Luke asked.

"She has a fractured leg, it should heal completely. She will be very sore and have a lot of bruising from her seatbelt as well. I am more concerned that she has a broken rib that has punctured her liver. She is bleeding internally." The doctor said. "A surgeon has been called and she is being prepped for surgery. The surgeon should be able to stop the bleeding. We will let you know more when she is out of surgery."

"Thank you doctor." Jesse said.

"You think she'll be okay?" Daisy asked.

"The doctor seems optimistic." Bo said.

"And Julia is one tough lady." Luke said.

"And you know Arthur is up there looking out for her. Amanda too." Jesse said.

"I hope so." Daisy laid her head on his shoulder.


	9. After the Accident

_CalgaryCowgirl- I totally agree with you. I LOVE the old TV show. So glad to have a new fan!_

_Dimples73- Thanks so much. I enjoy the feedback._

_Author's Note- I apologize that this update has taken so long. The lack of reviews has me a bit discouraged and I am finding motivation a bit difficult right now. _

(Chapter 9)

The Duke family moved to the waiting area outside the operating room to wait for news on Julia. Enos had gone back to the station to help Rosco with the reports and let him know of Julia's condition. Luke had brought everyone back soda from the cafeteria as they waited.

Cooter walked in the waiting room. "Hey, any word on Julia?"

"Cooter, what are you doing here?" Bo asked.

"I care about Julia too. I went to the police station to check on her and Enos said she was having surgery." Cooter said.

"She should be fine if the doctor can get her liver repaired. She has a fractured leg. Broken rib punctured her liver." Jesse said.

"I got her car into the garage. It's gonna need some body and framework." Cooter said.

"With her not even starting her job yet…Uncle Jesse how is she gonna pay for all this? Her car and medical bills?" Daisy asked.

"We'll help her any way we can. We ain't got much but Julia is family." Jesse said. "And we never let a family member go in need of something."

"Hey y'all, I'm gonna fix her car for her on the house." Cooter said. "I'm part of this family too."

"I knew we 'adopted' you but when did you adopt Julia?" Luke asked.

"First time that pretty little girl gave Bo a hard time and spouted off enough Richard Petty information to be his daughter-in-law like she is always saying she wants to be." Cooter smiled.

"She is pretty special, isn't she?" Jesse chuckled.

"Well that takes care of her car problem, but what about her medical bills? She doesn't even have insurance with her not working yet." Bo said.

"And who knows how long they may have to keep her. Plus surgery." Luke said.

"We'll worry about that later." Jesse said.

"And y'all, let's keep me fixing her car as a surprise. If I keep at it I can have it done in about 10 days." Cooter said.

"That will be a great surprise for her when she gets out of here." Daisy said.

Finally a doctor walked out to speak to them. "Are you here with Julia Collins? She authorized me to speak to all of you."

"Yes, how is she? Is she gonna be okay?" Bo asked.

"Miss Collins is gonna be just fine. We were able to get the bleeding stopped and got the rib in place so it won't do further damage. She is even gonna have minimal scarring, I didn't want to cut her any more than necessary." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Jesse asked.

"She is in recovery now. We will keep her in ICU overnight to make sure she doesn't have any reaction to anesthesia or any new internal bleeding. If she is fine in the morning we will be moving her to a regular room." The doctor said. "ICU has restricted visiting hours but I will let you in to see her for a few minutes. However she is gonna be weak and tired from blood loss and anesthesia."

"How long will she be in recovery?" Luke asked.

"Maybe another hour or so. As soon as she is in ICU and settled, I will come get you." The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor." Jesse said.

As the doctor left, Daisy hugged Jesse. "She is gonna be okay."

"I knew Julia was one tough ol gal." Cooter smiled.

"I am so glad." Luke said. "I am getting pretty used to having her around."

"Yeah, me too." Bo said.

They continued to wait until an hour later the doctor came back and told them what room in ICU that Julia had been moved to. The four of them walked up to the ICU floor and found Julia's room. They quietly pushed open the door and saw Julia lying on the bed asleep. She was hooked to an IV and a heart monitor. They quietly walked into the room.

Julia stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Uncle Jesse?"

"Hey there, how you feel?" Jesse asked.

"Tired….nauseated. Doctor said that was the anesthesia. They got me on some powerful pain killers." Julia said, obviously still groggy.

"Don't you worry honey, you're gonna be just fine." Daisy said and took her hand.

"Julia…me and Bo were talking and...we're sorry you got hurt. We'd never hurt you." Luke said.

"Oh I know that. It was an accident…caused by Boss and his schemes. No apology from you guys needed." She gave a small smile.

"You just get some rest. You'll be out of here in no time." Cooter smiled.

"Uncle Jesse….what time is it?" Julia asked.

"A little after 7pm." Jesse said.

"Would you go to my farm and get Cannonball out of the field and into the barn? I don't want anything attacking him when it gets dark. And my chickens" Julia said.

"We'll take care of Cannonball and your chickens, and the Gatlin Duck Brothers and Eddie Rabbitt and Ronnie." Bo chuckled. "Don't you worry about a thing; we'll make sure your animals are tended to."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I got feed for them….it was in my car." Julia said.

"Should still be there. We will get it from the garage where Cooter has your car." Luke said.

"And I got an order of hay that needs picked up tomorrow." Julia said.

"We'll get it, quit worrying. I promise your animals will be as well cared for as if you were there singing Dolly Parton to them yourself." Bo chuckled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Julia smiled.

"What about Elvis and Blossom?" Daisy asked.

"There ain't no way that coydog is gonna let us in the house without you." Luke said.

"Daisy…my keys should still be in my purse in the car. Elvis will let you in; he is used to you a bit more than the boys." Julia said. "Would you take care of them?"

"Of course, honey. I would be happy to." Daisy said.

"Thanks…..means a lot to me." Julia said.

"Sweetie you are barely keeping your eyes open. You get some rest. We'll take care of the farm for you." Jesse said.

"You'll come back and see me?" she asked.

"You bet we will." Luke smiled.

"You just get some rest. We will see you tomorrow." Jesse said.

Julia nodded and they could tell she was nodding off again. Daisy let go of her hand and they quietly left the room.

(Next Morning)

The next morning Daisy and Jesse arrived at the hospital and went to see Julia on the ICU floor, only to learn she had been moved to a regular room on another floor. They hurried down to her new room. Jesse pushed open the door and they found Julia sitting up in bed trying to eat.

"Well hey there, you're looking better. You got better color today." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks, I just can't seem to eat. The food tastes terrible and I feel nauseated. Doctor that was in this morning said it was the medicines making me feel sick and it's apparently common with a liver injury." Julia said.

"Don't you worry. I will bring you some home cooking that will help you get your appetite back." Daisy said.

"I hope so." Julia said. "How are my babies at home?"

"Well Elvis barely let me in the house but I finally managed to get him calmed down, although he is eyeing me closely. But he and Blossom are both fine. And the boys are taking good care of the other animals. They are getting your hay now." Daisy said.

"I appreciate it so much. You guys are so good to me." Julia said.

"You are family." Daisy hugged her.

"I thought you might like these." Jesse handed her a basket of yellow carnations.

"Uncle Jesse, they are beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything." Julia smiled.

"Now you just hush. I wanted to get you something to help cheer you up. Besides, yellow was always your favorite color growing up." Jesse said.

"It still is." She smiled. "Thank you so much."

"And I brought you some of your own nightgowns and pajamas from home. I figured you would want to get out of those horrible hospital gowns. Some fresh undergarments and your deodorant and perfume. And I got your hairbrush and some clips for you." Daisy said. "I grabbed your house slippers for when you feel up to moving around."

"Oh thank you so much. Guess I won't need makeup for a few days." Julia said.

"Honey, with your looks you don't need make up at all." Daisy smiled.

"Doctor told me I can't shower or take a bath until I get my stitches out. Out of this whole thing, I am most upset I will have a scar." Julia frowned.

"Well the doctor said it won't be that big, and some cocoa butter will help lighten it up." Jesse said.

"Are they gonna cast your leg?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, they are waiting for some of the swelling to go down. It is splinted now." Julia said.

"If Uncle Jesse will step outside, I would be happy to help you change into your own clothes." Daisy said.

"That would be great. Uncle Jesse, could you give us a few minutes?" Julia asked.

"Sure thing. I will go down the hall and find a newspaper. You girls do what you need to and Daisy can come get me when you're ready." Jesse said.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Julia said as he walked out the door.

"I'll pull the curtain around." Daisy said.

"Thanks, could you get me my blue nightgown you brought? And some fresh underwear?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, and I'll get you a washcloth and a pan of water so you can wash off a bit." Daisy said.

"Oh thank you, I feel kinda gross from all this surgery and such." Julia said.

Daisy handed her the clothes she asked for and went to get the water in a pan. Julia looked down wondering how she was going to do this. She moved slowly as she was extremely sore, despite pain medicine. She slowly sat up straighter and pushed the sheet away from herself. Daisy came back through the curtain.

"Your leg is so swollen." She frowned.

"They iced it most of last night." Julia said. "My seatbelt left nasty bruises on me too." Julia pulled back the edge of her hospital gown.

"Oh honey, you are lucky you were wearing that seatbelt though." Daisy said.

"I know. Just hurts like the dickens." Julia said. "Now I just have to figure out how to do this. And I can't wear a bra because of my sutures."

"Oh it's a hospital, I doubt anyone cares." Daisy chuckled.

"I know…but…you know me, I am a bit shy about not wearing one." Julia said.

"Modesty never goes out of style." Daisy smiled. "I am gonna go put your things in the drawers of your nightstand and give you some privacy. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you so much." Julia said.

Daisy put the water and washcloth on the table and pushed it over to her then went outside the curtain to let Julia clean up. Julia moved slowly and carefully, and fought through the pain and managed to wash herself, avoiding her stitches and bandaged ribs and changed her clothing.

"Okay Daisy, I am finished." Julia called.

Daisy walked back through the curtain. "You look better."

"Feels better to just feel fresh. But it hurts so much to move, I am not sure I can brush my hair." Julia said.

"Would you like me to brush your hair for you?" Daisy asked.

"Is it too much trouble?" Julia asked.

"Oh no, I'd be glad to do it. You have such pretty long hair." Daisy smiled. "And you know I always liked playing around with hair."

Julia chuckled. Daisy picked up the brush and stood by Julia and began brushing her hair.

"This reminds me of when we were teenagers, and we would do each other's hair." Daisy laughed.

"Yeah, curlers and hairspray." Julia laughed too. "Those were good times. Having you helped make losing daddy easier."

"You were just like a sister to me. I was glad to have you since I was surrounded by all boys on the farm." Daisy said.

"Yeah…Bo and Coy sure gave us a hard way to go sometimes. And we drove Luke and Vance crazy following them around." Julia said. "It was a good way to grow up."

"It was the best. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha were wonderful." Daisy said. "I'll put some clips in your hair and pull it back from your face."

"With no curlers or curling iron, I won't have curl for a while." Julia frowned.

"Again, you are too pretty to worry about that. Besides, who looks good in a hospital?"

Daisy asked as she clipped Julia's hair.

"Never know when a handsome doctor will come by." Julia chuckled.

"Oh sweetie, those big blue eyes and that red hair and pretty smile….you could attract a man if you were wearing a paper sack." Daisy said.

"Thanks. I feel better just getting myself cleaned up a bit." Julia smiled.

"I'll go get Uncle Jesse." Daisy said, pulling the curtain back.

Julia rested back in the bed and pulled the sheet back up around her. A few minutes later, Daisy walked back in with Uncle Jesse.

"There, you look a bit better. Smiling more." Jesse smiled.

"I feel a little bit better." Julia smiled.

"Is there anything else we can get you?" Jesse asked.

"Oh no Uncle Jesse. You have already done more than enough." Julia smiled.

They looked up as the door opened and Rosco walked in carrying his hat and carrying a punch of daisies.

"Rosco…what are you doing here?" Jesse growled.

"Just calm down Jesse. I wanted to check on Julia. She is a pretty good ol girl and…..I wanted to make sure she was okay." Rosco said.

"It's okay Uncle Jesse. I don't feel like fighting." Julia said.

Rosco slowly walked over to her bed. "I brought you these. I thought they might cheer you up some." He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, Sheriff. They sure are pretty." She gave a small smile.

"Julia…..I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I was…..well I chase the boys a lot…but I never meant for anyone to get hurt. You know that right?" Rosco said.

"It would be a lot easier to forgive if the boys had actually done something wrong for you to be chasing them. But we both know they hadn't." Julia said.

"I….am sorry about that too. And I told Boss Hogg that I will not arrest the boys for this bank robbery scheme of his. When someone gets hurt…it's just not harmless anymore." Rosco said.

Julia sighed, seeing the honest side of Rosco coming through. "Accidents happen and I am gonna be fine in time. But you could make it up to me if you would leave the Duke family alone. They are all the family I have around here."

"I can't promise that. But I promise I won't arrest them to keep them from racing at the fair." Rosco said.

Julia nodded. "Thank you. In Hazzard that is like winning the lottery."

"If there is anything I can do to help you…let me know." Rosco said.

The door opened and they looked up to see Bo and Luke walk in the room.

"Rosco, what the heck are you doing here?" Bo snapped.

"Now just take it easy Bo." Uncle Jesse told him. "Rosco just wanted to come check on Julia and offer an apology."

"Apologize? After what he done?" Luke asked.

"Luke, that's enough. You know we're supposed to forgive." Jesse held Luke's eyes.

"Yes sir." Luke said.

"I was just leaving boys. For what it's worth….the bank robbery charges have been dropped." Rosco said.

"We appreciate you letting us know." Jesse said, seeing the boys were still angry.

Rosco nodded and walked out the door, the boys not saying anything as he passed.

"How are my babies?" Julia broke them from their thoughts.

"Just fine Julia. We got all your hay stored in the barn. Cannonball is enjoying the corral. We fed the Gatlin Duck brothers, fed the chickens, gathered a couple eggs and fed Eddie Rabbitt and Ronnie." Luke said. "And we stored all your feed; we got it out of your car."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. It helps knowing they are getting good care." Julia said.

"Don't you worry about them. How are you?" Bo asked.

"Very sore, and nauseated." Julia said.

"Well you look much better." Luke smiled.

"Prettiest patient in the hospital." Bo winked.

"You guys are sweet." Julia smiled.

"Cooter says hello. He is at the garage, he couldn't come." Luke said.

"I appreciate that." Julia smiled.

"We got you a little something. We hope you like it." Luke handed her a little gift bag.

Julia opened the bag. Inside was a little white toy dog. She smiled and pulled him out of the bag.

"He is adorable." She smiled.

"Well, we know you and stuffed animals." Luke smiled. "We thought you would like him."

"And his name is Cale." Bo said.

Julia chuckled. "Cale huh? I like it."

"You do? Wow, I figured I was in for an argument." Bo laughed.

"Would it be childish if I kept him in the bed with me? I don't have mama or daddy to hold me anymore." She said.

"It wouldn't be childish at all. It's absolutely lovely to find comfort in a gift from friends." Jesse said.

"Tell you what, now that you are feeling more alert and awake…I will stay a few nights in the hospital with you, so you aren't as lonely." Daisy said.

"You don't have to do that." Julia said.

"I want to. You are family." Daisy sat on the bed beside her.

"Thank you. It would be nice." Julia said.

Before they could say anything else, the door to the room opened and Lulu Hogg walked in practically tugging JD behind her.

"Julia…oh my. Sweetie, how are you?" Lulu walked over to the bed. "When I heard what happened, I just had to come make sure you were okay."

"I will be fine with some healing, Miss Lulu. Thank you for coming." Julia said.

Lulu handed her a bunch of yellow roses. "I know yellow was your favorite color growing up. I hope you like them."

"Thank you, they are just beautiful." Julia smiled.

"Now, I believe JD has something to say to you." Lulu glared at Boss.

"Oh….yeah. Julia, I am very sorry that you were in an accident involving my sheriff." Boss said.

"JD!" Lulu warned.

"And I am sorry that the accident was caused by some…misinformation I had given Rosco about the Duke boys." Boss said.

"Misinformation, JD! You know good and well this was all caused by one of your harebrained schemes to cause the Dukes trouble and it got Julia hurt. You should be ashamed of yourself." Lulu said.

"But sugarplum….."

"No buts. Now Julia is the daughter of one of my best friends, I watched her grow up. I don't know why you insist on this conniving against the Dukes, but this time it went too far." Lulu said, her voice rising.

"But Lulukins…."

"JD..." Lulu glared.

Boss winced. "Julia….I know that you are not yet working and your insurance has not started yet. And since….I am partly responsible….I am going to pay for all your hospital bills."

"You don't mean that?" Bo was shocked.

Julia shocked too. "Boss…..I…"

"You are going to accept his offer. It is the least he can do. If it hadn't been for his moronic schemes you wouldn't have gotten hurt and I am not gonna let you get into debt over something that was his fault." Lulu said. "Besides, as good a friend as your mama was, I have to help keep an eye out for you."

"Thank you Miss Lulu. And Boss…I appreciate you taking care of my medical expenses. That is a big relief off my mind." Julia smiled. "And in time I will forgive you for this, but it is gonna take some time."

"You were always such a good girl." Lulu bent down and kissed her forehead. "Now we'll leave you to your guests and you enjoy those pretty flowers. I will be back to see you in a few days. And if I see a handsome young doctor, I'll send him your way."

"Thank you, Miss Lulu." Julia smiled.

Lulu took JD's hand then tugged at it.

"You feel better soon Julia and I will make the arrangements for your bills. Don't you worry." Boss said.

"Thank you." Julia said.

They watched as Lulu and JD walked out of the room. Each of them was a little bit stunned.

"I can't believe it. Boss growing a conscious?" Bo said.

"More like Lulu laid down the law. She can get mighty mean when someone she cares about is hurt or in danger." Jesse chuckled. "But no matter why he is doing it, I think it is the right thing."

Julia yawned and snuggled closer to Cale.

"We'll get out of here and let you get some rest." Jesse said.

"We'll come back around supper time and bring something good for you to eat." Daisy said. "Help you get that appetite back."

"We'll bring enough for all of us and eat with you if you think you're up to it?" Luke asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I would like some company." Julia said.

"Then we'll see you at supper time, right after we check your farm again." Bo smiled.

Julia tucked Cale against her good side and closed her eyes.

Jesse chuckled. "You always were a snuggle bug. Used to curl up with your daddy and take naps as a kid."

Julia chuckled and gave a small wave as they left her room.

(Evening)

That evening, Julia was relaxing in bed, trying to get comfortable when the door opened and the Duke family walked in; Daisy carrying a large picnic basket.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling this evening?" Jesse asked.

"I can't get comfortable. I am having a lot of pain." Julia said.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" Bo asked.

"No, I just spoke to a nurse and she said she would call a doctor. I don't want to lean on

pain medicine too much because those things are so addictive." Julia said.

"Think you could handle a little dinner? I brought homemade chicken dumplings." Daisy said.

"That sounds wonderful. I will try, but I still feel nauseous." Julia said.

"We brought you some racing magazines to read and help pass the time." Bo said. "I even earmarked a few of the articles about Richard Petty."

Julia smiled. "Thank you so much. That will be fun to read."

Daisy opened the basket and started filling up the plates. A nurse walked in.

"Miss Collins, oh sorry you have company." She said.

"It's okay. This is my closest friends…do you need to do something for me?" Julia asked.

"We'd be happy to step out if you need to do something in private." Jesse took off his hat.

"No sir, that won't be needed. I am just gonna hook up this medicine to her IV line." She smiled.

"What is it? She has been having pain." Jesse said.

"This will help with that. The doctor just ordered it." The nurse hung the bag and hooked the line into her IV. "Now Miss Collins, this will probably make you drowsy."

"I understand. Thank you." Julia smiled.

"If you need anything else, just let me know. I will be in later with an icepack. Doctor wants to try casting your leg in the morning." She said.

"Thank you." Julia said.

"Makes me feel better seeing she is getting such good care." Jesse smiled.

The nurse smiled and left the room. Bo and Luke burst out laughing.

"Uncle Jesse, I do believe you were flirting with that pretty nurse." Bo said.

Jesse glared at the boys. "You two just hush. I was just glad to see someone so kind and responsible caring for Julia."

"Sure Uncle Jesse. And the fact she was middle aged and attractive had nothing to do with it." Luke laughed.

"You know, I didn't see a ring on her finger." Julia smiled.

"Not you too. Now you kids….just forget what you're thinking." Jesse said.

They all laughed as Jesse clearly blushed.

"Owwww, I can't laugh too hard. It's hurts." Julia said.

"Daisy, get supper dished up and I'll say grace." Jesse said, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yes sir." Daisy giggled and continued dishing up the food.

"You know boys…the morning shift nurse is pretty and about our age." Julia winked.

"Well….we may have to come check on you in the morning." Luke said.

Daisy handed everyone a plate and they gathered around the bed so they could join hands with Julia as Jesse said grace for the meal.

"How are my babies?" Julia asked as they started to eat.

"They are all okay. Quit worrying. Cannonball is in for the night. Although Elvis is hard to deal with. He does not like us being there without you and is getting more vocal about it." Luke said.

"He is very protective, it's his nature and his coyote side….he has never hurt anyone before, but if he feels he is protecting his home…I dunno." Julia sighed.

"We'll just be gentle with him. I promise, we'll make sure everything is okay." Luke said.

"Thank you; I really appreciate all your help. I dunno what I would do without it." Julia said.

"Don't you worry none about it. We take care of our own." Jesse said.

"How is your supper?" Daisy asked.

"It tastes wonderful. I am hoping I can keep it down." Julia said.

"Keep eating, it'll help you get your appetite back and build up some strength." Jesse said.

"Daisy you are a wonderful cook." Julia said.

"Thanks, learned most of it from Aunt Martha." Daisy said.

"Oh Aunt Martha was a wonderful cook. She made the best peach cobbler I have ever tasted in my life." Julia said. "By the way, how is the General Lee?"

"Needs some body work, Cooter said he would work on it." Bo said.

"I need to call him in the morning and check on Lonely Blue Boy." Julia said. "I dunno how I am gonna afford to have him fixed."

"I am sure Cooter will work out something with you." Luke smiled, and then winked at Bo.

Julia managed to eat most of what was on her plate. She finally put her plate aside and relaxed back against her bed.

"You ate a good bit. You're gonna be fine in no time." Daisy smiled.

"That nurse wasn't kidding about this stuff making me drowsy." Julia said.

"We'll get out and let you get some rest." Luke said.

"And I work lunch shift tomorrow, so tomorrow night I will stay the night with you." Daisy said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Julia pulled Cale up against her. "And thanks so much for dinner."

"Anytime, you just get better." Daisy gathered the plates.

"We'll take care of the farm, don't worry." Luke smiled.

"And be back to check on you tomorrow." Bo said.

"Thank you. You can sign my cast." Julia gave a small smile.

"We will." Jesse said. "You get a good night's rest and call us if you need anything."

"I will. Goodnight all." Julia said.

Julia waved as they all said goodnight and left. She pulled Cale against her good side and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Going Home

_Dimples73- It is very frustrating. Every other story I have written had TONS of people reading/reviewing. Glad you are sticking with it! _

(Chapter 10)

Julia was slowly walking around the hospital floor using crutches when the elevator doors opened and Daisy and the boys got off.

"Hey Julia, really learning to work those things." Bo smiled.

"I have been making laps around the floor, trying to keep my strength up. Find a pair and we can race." She chuckled.

"Careful of your stitches, you don't want to tear them." Luke said.

"I am being careful. Doctor says if everything still looks good in the morning, I can go home. I am still pretty sore, but working through it." Julia said.

"Hey, no more IV." Daisy noticed.

"Yeah, they took it out this afternoon, which is why I can get around without someone to push it for me now." Julia said. "Doctor said I am getting enough fluids on my own now."

"You look great, got your color back and up and moving." Daisy hugged her.

"Prettiest girl in the hospital. Besides maybe that nurse I saw as we were leaving last night." Bo said. Julia raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay okay…prettiest redhead in the hospital, she was a blonde."

"Must've been closing time." She giggled.

"I bet you can't wait to get home." Luke said as they walked towards her room.

"Oh yeah, get to sleep in my own room. No more poking and prodding. See my babies." Julia said.

"They are all doing great. Even Elvis has calmed down a bit." Luke said.

"That's good. Of course it will probably be awhile before I can ride Cannonball again." Julia said.

They walked into her room and Julia carefully got back in her bed.

"I am so glad you are doing better." Daisy said.

"I think a lot of it is the good company I have had. And you staying nights has been a big help." Julia said.

"Well I was glad to do it." Daisy said. "And when you get home, I will stay nights with you to help you out."

"You don't have to do that." Julia said.

"Oh I would be glad to. That way if you need anything, someone is there." Daisy said.

"But I can do for myself. I am used to it." Julia insisted.

"You always were too independent. But this time I am staying with you, no ifs ands or buts because you are injured." Daisy said.

"And we'll still be coming around during the day to help tend to the animals." Luke said.

"I don't want to put you out." Julia said.

"You won't, we would be glad to do it." Daisy said.

"And it'd be a lot easier than dealing with Uncle Jesse worrying about you all the time." Bo chuckled.

"As long as you're sure it's not a problem." Julia said.

"It's not. Trust us." Luke smiled.

"Can y'all tell me what is going on with my car? Cooter was in yesterday and every time I mentioned Lonely Blue Boy, Cooter kept saying we would discuss it when I got home." Julia said.

"Uhhh, you know Cooter, he probably just doesn't want to worry you." Bo said.

"And we'll be here in the morning to take you home." Luke said.

"Daisy, will you bring me some clothes to wear home? I don't want to go in my pajamas." Julia said.

"Sure thing honey." Daisy smiled.

(Next Day)

The next morning, just as promised, the Duke family arrived at the hospital to take Julia home. The doctors had given her a final exam and released her to go home with instructions that she keep the bandage on her incision changed, keep her ribs bandaged, and keep her stitches and cast dry.

"Hey Julia, hear you get to come home today." Jesse smiled as they walked in.

"Yes and I can't wait." Julia smiled. "I already signed my release papers."

"I brought you some loose shorts and a loose fitting shirt. I figured it wouldn't hurt your stitches or bruises." Daisy said.

"Thank you; I'll go change in the bathroom." Julia said.

"You need help?" Daisy asked.

"I'll manage. I am getting better at this." Julia said, and grabbed the clothes, carefully making her way to the bathroom on her crutches. She shut the door behind her.

"So independent, just like her daddy." Jesse chuckled.

"Until all this happened, I didn't realize how grown up she really was." Bo said.

"Looks like she has her stuff all gathered up. She must really wanna go home." Luke said.

"Can't blame her, hospitals are dreadful places." Daisy said.

"I am just glad she is okay, that accident scared the daylights out of me." Bo said.

"Well, she has some special angels looking out for her." Jesse said.

After a few minutes, Julia came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go home.

"Now where is that nurse, I want to go home. A week in the hospital is enough to drive anyone crazy." Julia said.

"I'll go get her and tell her you are ready to leave." Daisy said.

"You got any prescriptions you need to have filled?" Luke asked as Daisy left the room.

"No, they just told me that should I start experiencing vomiting again to come back right away." Julia said.

"You just take it easy, you have to report to school on about a month and I want you well rested, so you make a good impression." Jesse smiled.

"Yes sir." Julia said.

Daisy walked back in with a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"You're all set to go." Daisy smiled.

"Sure, just climb in and I'll take you downstairs." The nurse smiled.

"I'll go on ahead and pull my car around to the door." Daisy said.

"And me and the boys will get your bags." Jesse said.

Julia eased herself into the wheelchair and watched as the Duke men gathered her belongings. The nurse pushed her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. The elevator carried them to the first floor where the nurse pushed her outside, she could see Daisy waiting with her car in front of the doors.

"Here you go Miss Collins. Is there anything else you need?" the nurse asked.

"No mam, thank you so much." Julia said.

She carefully got up from her wheelchair. Bo put his arm around her and helped her get into Daisy's car and get settled in.

"Careful with the seatbelt." Bo said.

"I will. Thanks." Julia said.

"We'll follow you home." He smiled and took off across the parking lot to where the General Lee was parked. Julia could tell Cooter had repaired the damage done in the accident.

"I am gonna drive as careful as I can, you just relax." Daisy told her.

Julia smiled. "If Rosco starts chasing us, you just give me the CB."

"You got it." Daisy pulled out.

"I never did find a handsome doctor. Had a cute male nurse…but he was wearing a wedding band." Julia said.

"I am sure there is some good looking guy around Hazzard that is just dying to go out with a pretty girl like you." Daisy chuckled.

"I wouldn't be much of a date. Leg in a cast, sore as all get out and can't wear a bra." Julia said.

"Well you'll be your old self in no time." Daisy said.

"I hope so." Julia said.

Julia relaxed as Daisy drove her home. She smiled as her farm came into view and Daisy parked in front of her house. Daisy parked the car and Julia opened the door in time to hear Jesse complaining out the doors of the General Lee being welded shut.

"Stay put sugar, I'll come help you." Bo said.

Julia swung her legs out of the car and Bo jogged over to help her stand and got her crutched out of the back for her.

"It is so good to be home." Julia looked around. "And there is Cannonball, he looks great.

Thanks so much for taking care of him."

"It was no problem. He is pretty easy going." Luke said.

"Let's get inside. I wanna see Blossom and Elvis." Julia said.

Julia carefully made her way up the porch steps and Daisy unlocked the door. Elvis immediately began barking and growling inside. When the door opened, Julia carefully walked inside.

"It's okay baby, mommy is home." She said and patted him. "No don't jump, mommy is injured."

Julia walked into the living room to the couch. She gently lowered herself onto the couch and petted Elvis who was sitting beside her.

"Blossom? Where you at sweetie?" Julia called.

A few seconds later Blossom ran into the room and jumped up on the couch.

"There is my baby. Did you miss me?" Julia stroked the cat.

"She is so happy to be home." Daisy smiled.

Julia sat with her pets, relaxing on the couch while the boys brought her belongings in.

"Just set them in my bedroom." Julia said.

"I will put your things away and start washing your laundry." Daisy said.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Julia said. Daisy left to sort Julia's things.

"And me and Bo got you a few things to welcome you home." Luke said.

"You boys have done way more than enough already." Julia told them.

"Well, when we saw this, we just couldn't resist." Bo smiled.

Luke handed her a little box. She opened it up and saw records inside.

"Larry Gatlin and the Gatlin Brothers 'All the Gold in California'. It must be their new single." Julia said.

"Well we know you and the Gatlin Brothers." Bo chuckled.

"Conway Twitty 'Cross Winds'." Julia pulled another record out of the box. "I love Conway Twitty."

"We know." Luke smiled.

"Charley Pride 'You're My Jamaica'." She read. "Boys these are great albums, I love them. Thank you."

"We knew you would like them. And Daisy checked to be sure that you didn't have them already." Bo said.

"Oh thank you, I am sure I will listen to them a lot." Julia said.

"Julia, is there anything I can get you? Do you want something to drink or eat?" Jesse asked.

"No thank you Uncle Jesse. I am going to see my animals." Julia said.

"Shouldn't you rest a bit?" Jesse asked.

"I have just spent a week in bed. I want to see my animals. I am sure they have missed me. I missed them." Julia said and slowly pulled herself up off the couch.

"We'll go with her." Luke said, knowing with her stubborn streak an argument was pointless.

Julia carefully walked on her crutches out of the house and made her way towards the corral, Elvis staying right by her side. She whistled and Cannonball walked over to the fence to where she was standing. Bo and Luke stood back and watched as she patted his nose and spoke softly to her horse.

"I still can't get over how much she has grown up." Bo said.

"You keep saying that." Luke said.

"Not just physically. I mean how grown up she is inside. She has been so brave and strong through this whole thing. And worries about others first even though she is hurt." Bo said.

"She is a really good girl." Luke agreed.

"She has a good heart to go with all that red hair and pretty face." Bo said watching her nuzzle her horse.

"Yeah, she is something else." Luke agreed.

They watched as Julia turned and slowly made her way into the barn, Elvis following her. They followed her inside and saw her talking to her rabbits in their pen.

"Oh the boys look fine. I worry so much about Ronnie with him being blind, but he seems just fine." Julia smiled.

"I noticed Eddie Rabbitt sticks close to him. I think he knows Ronnie needs a little more help." Luke chuckled.

"Animals are very smart and often take care of each other. Remember my mom's dog that let the kitten nurse with her puppies. Animals know." Julia said.

The boys smiled watching Julia check over her rabbits. Finally she walked out to her chicken coop and saw the chickens roaming in the yard.

"Everything is just fine. Boys I dunno how to thank you." Julia said.

"No thanks needed. We were glad to do it." Luke winked.

"Thanks so much." She smiled.

(Evening)

That evening, Bo walked into Julia's house to find her listening to the Gatlin Brothers record he and Luke had bought her. He smiled, watching her sing along, having picked up the song quickly.

"Enjoying your record?" Bo chuckled.

"Very much. I swear this is what the angels are gonna sound like when I get to heaven." Julia smiled. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love the Gatlin Brothers?"

"Oh a few hundred times." Bo sat beside her, Elvis lifting his head to be sure Julia was okay.

"Where is Luke?" Julia asked.

"Putting Cannonball in the barn. I just finished closing up the chicken coop." Bo said. "I just came in to say goodnight to Daisy before we head home for the night."

"You just missed her; she went to take a shower." Julia said.

Bo nodded. "You need anything else before we leave?"

"No I am sure I will be fine." Julia smiled. "How goes getting ready for the race at the county fair?"

"We have been so busy this week we haven't had much time to think about it." Bo said.

"I don't want you boys helping me so much that you don't have the time to put in practicing and getting the General Lee ready." Julia said. "I plan to be cheering you guys on to victory."

"Yeah…I do drive like Cale Yarborough." Bo winked.

"You wanna win you better drive like Richard Petty." Julia chuckled.

Bo smiled and looked at her. "I am glad you are home. I could tell how uncomfortable you were in the hospital."

"Who can be comfortable in a hospital? Besides, if I had been in there much longer you would've run off with one of the nurses." She laughed.

"Not me, but maybe Uncle Jesse and that older nurse that worked evening shift." Bo laughed.

"I dunno if Ms. Tizdale could've lived with that." Julia chuckled.

Luke walked in. "Cannonball is all secured for the night and I got the Gatlin Duck Brothers in their pen."

"Thanks Luke." Julia smiled.

"We better get going, Bo. Julia we'll see you in the morning." Luke smiled.

"Goodnight Luke." Julia waved as he walked back outside.

"Well, I guess I better go before Luke leaves me here." Bo said. "Get some rest, you can finally sleep without people poking and prodding you."

"I will. See you in the morning." Julia smiled as Bo stood up.

"You sure you don't need anything?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. And I got Daisy here." She said.

"Goodnight Julia." Bo smiled.

"Goodnight Bo." Julia said as he walked out.


	11. Lonely Blue Boy Comes Home

_CVfan01- Thanks so much for reviewing. I promise Coy and Vance will be here but it will take a bit. Hope you keep enjoying the story._

_Dimples73- I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I am working hard to develop Julia's relationship with the characters. _

(Chapter 11)

Julia has been home three days when Daisy came in from the Boar's Nest and found pulling a chair over to the kitchen sink and a pile of towels on the table.

"Julia…what are you doing honey?" Daisy asked her.

"Well, since I can't shower or take a bath right now, I figure I could wash my hair in the sink. I can't take no more of that waterless shampoo stuff from the hospital." Julia said.

"I don't think the chair is high enough." Daisy said.

"I know, I just don't know what else to do." Julia frowned.

"Why don't me and you go into town to the beauty parlor and get a wash and set? That way they can wash your hair and they have the equipment." Daisy said, knowing Julia was very independent and stubborn.

"That is a terrific idea. I would love to get my hair done. Just let me get dressed and bandage down my breasts." Julia said.

"Do what?"

"I figure, since I can't wear a bra right now and I refuse to go into town without one….I can just bandage down the girls when I bandage my ribs." Julia chuckled. "Thank goodness I ain't built like Dolly Parton."

"Do you need any help?" Daisy laughed.

"No, a lot of the soreness is leaving so I am able to do a little more. Give me 15 minutes and we can go." Julia said and made her way to her bedroom.

Daisy went to the phone. "Mabel, this is Daisy, could you get me the Duke farm?" Daisy waited a few minutes and then she heard Luke come on the line. "Luke…have you talked to Cooter? How is Lonely Blue Boy coming?"

"He said he should have him ready by this afternoon. We were all gonna surprise her around supper time. Even Uncle Jesse is excited." Luke said.

"That is great. Julia and me are headed into town to the beauty parlor. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours." Daisy said.

"We'll be over for supper as usual. Uncle Jesse is making some barbeque ribs. He knows how much Julia likes them." Luke said.

"Sounds good. We'll see you then." Julia said.

Daisy hung up the phone and waited for Julia to finish getting ready. Blossom hopped up on her lap, demanding attention. Daisy rubbed the kitty's head. Julia finally emerged from her room, walking carefully on her crutches. She had put on a summer dress, Daisy assumed because it was easier than fussing with pants and her cast.

"You know Daisy, I think I am gonna get a manicure while I am there. Might as well go all out." Julia chuckled.

"I think I will too. It can be like a girl's afternoon." Daisy chuckled.

When the girls walked out of the house, Julia locked the house and they both climbed in Daisy's car.

"Maybe when I get this cast off, I can get a pedicure. I fear for what my leg will look like when this comes off." Julia said.

"I have heard your skin will be dry and scaly." Daisy said, pulling out onto the highway.

"What are the boys into today?" Julia asked.

"After chores, they were going to the old airstrip and practice some for the county fair race. They are the odds on favorite to win." Daisy said.

"I can't wait to see those boys race." Julia smiled.

Daisy drove them into town to the beauty parlor and parked outside. She helped Julia out of the car and they walked inside. It wasn't too crowded.

"Hi Julia, Daisy, what brings you two out today?" Lulu asked, she was sitting under a dryer.

"We're here to get a wash and set and a manicure." Daisy smiled. "How are you today Miss Lulu?"

"Oh just fine. How you coming along Julia?" Lulu asked.

"Pretty good, glad to be at home. And Daisy has been staying with me in case I need anything." Julia said.

"You seem to be doing much better. I am so glad you are doing well." Lulu smiled.

"Thank you." Julia sat down in a chair as Daisy took her crutches and one of the beauticians wrapped a cape around her.

"How did a sweet lady like Miss Lulu ever wind up with a polecat like Boss Hogg?" Daisy whispered, making both girls giggle.

Julia relaxed as the beautician set about washing and styling her hair. She watched as Daisy got her hair washed and styled as well. A few other ladies came in and out of the shop.

"Sweetie, you ever thought of shaping your eyebrows?" the beautician asked Julia.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"Nothing….but they have a nice natural arch that you could really bring out." She smiled.

"What do you think Daisy?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, would look nice. Really frame those baby blues." Daisy smiled.

Julia smiled. "Well since I am here, we'll just get my eyebrows shaped."

"Getting this much done, you would think we had hot dates." Daisy laughed.

(Evening)

Bo and Luke were at Julia's farm when Julia and Daisy arrived back at her home. Luke was brushing Cannonball and Bo was mucking out the stall. Daisy helped Julia out of the car.

"Well, look at you two. You two look pretty enough to be going out on a double date." Luke walked up to them.

"I get the redhead, you take Daisy." Bo joined them.

"Why do you get Julia?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why do you get Julia?" Julia giggled.

"Looks like you girls had a fun day at the beauty parlor." Bo said.

"You should stop in sometime; they might be able to help you out." Julia winked at Bo.

"Real funny." Bo rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Jesse should have dinner just about ready, we should head in. He somehow managed to get Elvis to let him in the house." Luke said.

"I think he is familiar enough with all of you that he doesn't attack." Julia said.

"No, but he sure stands and watches for us to make a mistake." Bo shook his head.

The four of them walked into the house and found Jesse in the kitchen taking cornbread out of the oven.

"Well, there are my girls." Jesse smiled. "Don't you two look awful pretty."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. Anything I can do to help?" Daisy asked as Julia eased herself into a kitchen chair.

"No, we're just waiting on….something special and then we can eat." Jesse said.

"Really? What you making special?" Julia asked.

"Oh not me…..Cooter is bringing something special." Jesse said.

"Cooter? I hope its iced tea. I don't trust his cooking." Julia giggled.

"I hope you don't mind Cooter joining us for dinner." Jesse said.

"Not at all. I enjoy all the company." Julia said.

"We better get washed up if dinner will be ready soon." Luke said as he and Bo walked into the bathroom.

Julia sat quietly watching Daisy and Jesse move around the kitchen. She saw Elvis standing guard at the door, watching outside. When he started to bark, she knew that Cooter must be there.

"Elvis, it is okay. It is just Cooter." She told him and he quieted down but kept growling. "That ain't like him. Elvis, what is the matter with you?"

Elvis kept growling and began pawing at the door trying to get out. Bo and Luke came out of the bathroom and eyed Elvis, not wanting to upset him further.

"Baby, it's just Cooter. What is the matter with you?" Julia carefully got up and hobbled over to the door, petting Elvis, but he refused to stop growling. "I dunno what is wrong with him? He usually calms down when I tell him."

"Maybe you should lock him in the bathroom." Luke said.

"Good idea. Elvis…bathroom!" she ordered but he refused to move.

"He is in some kind of protective mode. I ain't seen him like this since last Halloween when some kids were soaping the windows." Julia frowned.

Finally Elvis seemed to calm a bit but wouldn't leave the door.

"We better go see what is keeping Cooter. Come on, Julia." Luke said.

Everyone walked outside ahead of Julia and she fought to keep Elvis in the house. Finally she got the door shut and turned to see Cooter standing beside her Trans Am which looked as if it had never been in an accident. He had just taken it off his tow truck.

"Surprise! I fixed him good as new for ya." Cooter smiled.

Julia stood speechless then slowly made her way off the porch and down to her car. She ran her hand along the door, unable to tell there had ever been any damage.

"But…I don't understand." Julia finally got out.

"Well I couldn't let a pretty car like this sit around all beat up. So I worked on it at the garage and the boys helped me when they could. He's good as new….no charge." Cooter smiled.

"Thank you Cooter." Julia gushed and leaped into his arms, dropping her crutches.

"Whoa….easy, you're cutting off my breathing." Cooter chuckled. "I was glad to do it."

Julia finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. Everyone could see she was crying.

"Sweetie, you don't have to cry." Bo said.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how I was ever gonna afford to get my car fixed and…to have someone do it for free…." She wiped her eyes.

"Well, we did it because we love you. You're like family." Jesse said.

"I know that, it's why I am crying. I been so used to being on my own…I guess I am just

overwhelmed." Julia said. "I love it Cooter. Thank you so much."

"I was glad to it. Besides, that hug could be the best payment I ever got." He smiled.

"Well, dinner is waiting." Jesse said. "Let's get to it."

"You might need these." Bo smiled and handed her the crutches.

"Yeah….and now I know why Elvis was growling and carrying on. He thought Cooter was bothering my car." Julia smiled.

They made their way back into the house and Julia got Elvis calmed down enough to let Cooter in. Everyone gathered around the table as Jesse and Daisy served dinner to everyone. They joined hands as Jesse said the blessing and then began to eat.

"I just can't get over you fixing my car. I should name my firstborn after you, what is your real name?" Julia asked.

"Wild horses couldn't get that out of me." Cooter chuckled. "Besides, Kyle Petty may want to name his baby something else."

"Well I am sure if I explained to him what you did for me, he would understand." Julia giggled.

"I still ain't telling my name." Cooter said.

"Come to think of it…I have never heard you called your Christian name." Luke said.

"And it is going to stay that way." Cooter said.

"How was practicing for the race?" Jesse asked the boys.

"General is running great. Now if we can keep Boss Hogg off our backs, there is no way we can lose that race." Bo smiled.

"Gonna drive like Petty, huh?" Julia winked.

"No, more like Waltrip. He is gonna win the Winston Cup this season." Bo said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The season isn't over yet." Julia said. "Don't get all cocky just because Cale Yarborough won the Coca-Cola 500. Although Earnhardt had a nasty crash and got injured. He drives too aggressive. Waltrip and Petty both have commented on it."

"Yeah and the Talladega 500 is coming up next." Cooter said.

"It's not even August yet and the season ends in November, plenty of time for Petty to get out in front in points." Julia said.

"I'm telling ya, Waltrip has been in the points lead most of the season." Bo chuckled.

"And I am telling ya, it ain't over until November. And when it is, my future father-in-law is gonna have his seventh Winston Cup." Julia smiled.

"I still can't believe you know this much about stock car racing and some man hasn't married you." Luke chuckled.

"You proposing again?" Julia chuckled.

"If you're so sure that Petty is gonna win the Winston Cup again this year, care to place a bet on it?" Bo smirked.

"We don't gamble." Jesse said.

"Not for money….say for a date?" Bo said.

"You that hard up for a date now?" Luke chuckled.

"Funny Luke." Bo rolled his eyes.

"A date with you? That's not a bet, that's punishment." Julia giggled.

"Sounds to me like you're not so confident in Petty." Bo raised an eyebrow.

"What's the bet?" Julia asked.

"Well, the NASCAR season ends in November and we'll know for sure who the Winston Cup champion is. And every year the Hazzard Grange Hall puts on a big Christmas dance. So IF Petty should win….." Bo started.

"He will." Julia said.

"Then me or Luke will take you to the Christmas dance. Pay your way in and be your escort for the evening." Bo said.

"How did I get involved in this?" Luke asked.

"Well I might have a girlfriend by then. Besides, you could use a cute date for a change." Bo said.

"What if I have a girlfriend by then?" Luke asked.

"What if you both have girlfriends by then?" Cooter asked.

"No chance of that Cooter, I don't think Hazzard has two women that are completely insane." Daisy chuckled.

"I'll remember that the next time your car needs work." Bo said.

"And IF Petty isn't the champion this year?" Julia interjected.

"WHEN Petty isn't the champion this year…..you have to go with Reserve Deputy Cletus Hogg." Bo smiled.

"Cletus? That clumsy cousin of Hughie's we went to school with?" Julia asked.

"The one and only. He is still around Hazzard, is called up as a deputy when needed." Bo smiled.

"How do I know Cletus would even agree to go with me?" Julia asked.

"Shoot, someone as pretty as you ask Cletus to the Christmas dance, once he was revived from fainting he'd agree to go so fast your head would spin." Cooter chuckled.

"And dance all over her feet all night." Daisy laughed.

"So is it a bet?" Bo asked.

"I haven't seen Cletus in years…" Julia started.

"Somebody sounds chicken to me." Bo said.

"You're on. And when Petty wins, I want a corsage when you pick me up for the dance." Julia said.

"What if I am the one taking you?" Luke asked.

"Well…you heard me, I want a corsage." She chuckled.

"I dunno who is more crazy. Bo for coming up with this harebrained idea or Julia for going along with it." Jesse said.

"Oh I ain't worried Uncle Jesse. Especially since Waltrip lost five positions in the Coca-Cola 500 when he pitted under yellow and the race was never restarted. Ending up costing him 19 points." Julia smiled.

"I guess as long as no one gets hurt. But Julia, if you go with Cletus, be careful that you don't lead him on." Jesse said.

"I will Uncle Jesse." Julia said. "By the way, Uncle Jesse this barbeque is fabulous. Can I have the recipe?"

"It's a family secret." Jesse said.

"But….Luke has proposed to me twice…sorta. Does that count?" Julia giggled.

Jesse sighed. "You kids…..finish up dinner. We still got chores here and at home to do."

"Yes sir." They all said, able to tell Jesse enjoyed their antics more than he would let on.


	12. No More Stitches

_CVFan01- Thanks for the review. I am glad someone is seeing how I want to develop the relationships among the characters. Hope you keep reading. _

(Chapter 12)

Julia sat in the front seat of the General Lee as Bo drove her towards Doctor Petticord's office so she could get her stitches removed. She had been home from the hospital ten days and was healing nicely. Luke had stayed at the farm to help Uncle Jesse fix a section of fence that had been damaged when a tree fell on it and to clear away the fallen tree. Daisy had to work the afternoon shift at the Boar's Nest, so Bo had volunteered to drive Julia to the doctor's office.

"I bet you are excited to get those stitches out." Bo smiled as he drove.

"Yes, they have been itching like crazy. Uncle Jesse says that is a sign everything is healing. Of course I still can't shower or take a bath with this cast on my leg." Julia frowned.

"Well I ain't smelled you yet." Bo chuckled.

"Very funny. I can still wash up." Julia rolled her eyes.

"You should be getting your cast off in another few weeks." Bo said.

"If I don't go crazy from boredom. I am not the type to sit still very long." Julia said.

"Gotta get that leg all healed and ready for dancing with Cletus. Waltrip won the Talladega 500." Bo smirked.

"It ain't over yet. Petty is still second in points and I ain't giving up until the checkered flag falls in November." Julia said.

Bo chuckled. "You got spunk, I'll give you that."

"I hope Rosco doesn't start any of his shenanigans. I wouldn't want to get my stitches ripped when I am this close to getting them out." Julia said.

"Rosco has actually left us alone lately. I think your accident really shook him up. Sometimes I think Rosco would be a half decent guy without Boss Hogg around." Bo said.

"Miss Lulu has called several times to check on me. She is such a sweet lady to be married to such a skunk." Julia said.

Bo pulled up in front of Doc Petticord's and hopped out of the General Lee. He ran to the passenger side and pulled Julia's crutches out of the backseat and leaned them against the car. He then helped Julia ease herself out of the window.

"Easy, watch my ribs they are still sore." Julia said as Bo wrapped his arms around her, lifting her out of the car.

"I gotcha." He smiled and set her on the ground, handing her the crutches. "I'll wait here for you."

"I shouldn't be long." Julia said and made her way into Doc Petticord's office.

Thirty minutes later, Julia made her way back out of Doc Petticord's office. She smiled as she made her way down the sidewalk.

"Everything go okay?" Bo asked.

"Great, he got my stitches out with minimal discomfort. I still need to keep the area bandaged but it is healing great. But I am still gonna have a scar." Julia frowned.

"Sugar, I wouldn't worry about that. Everyone has scars. Besides, doctor said it wouldn't be that big and would lighten over time." Bo said.

"Bo…..if you were…with a girl and saw a scar like that…would it…turn you off?" Julia asked.

"Julia…any guy worth your time is not going to care about something so superficial. People have to have surgery and a good guy is going to understand that." Bo rubbed her shoulder.

"I guess I am being a bit silly and vain, aren't I?" Julia gave a small smile. "Thanks Bo, guess it takes a friend to point out when you're overreacting."

"Anytime. Besides, Kyle Petty is so goofy looking; he should thank his stars that you wanna marry him." Bo winked.

"He is…why you…." Julia busted out laughing.

"Besides, a guy see that pretty smile, he wouldn't care if you were covered in warts." Bo winked.

Julia chuckled. "Thank you…for everything. You and your family have been just wonderful through this whole thing."

"No problem. We're surprised you let us help as much as you did. You always did wanna do for yourself, even if it wasn't a good idea. What do you say we go have lunch at the Boar's Nest? We can see Daisy, get you out of the house a bit and have some lunch." Bo said. "My treat."

"Sounds like fun." Julia smiled.

Bo took her crutches and put them in the backseat. He gently picked her up and helped her into the window of the General Lee.

"You could just unseal these doors." Julia giggled as she settled in the seat.

"And miss helping pretty girls in and out of the General Lee?" Bo chuckled as he climbed through the window.

"You mean those girls you find at closing time?" Julia laughed.

"This from the woman who wants to marry Kyle Petty." Bo said as he started the General Lee and pulled out.

"You just wish you could drive like him and his daddy….and granddaddy." Julia smiled.

"You can tell Cletus all about it." Bo said.

"That's what you think. There are 11 races left in the season." Julia said.

"And Waltrip is in a nice lead." Bo said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Julia chuckled.

Bo drove them to the Boar's Nest, seeing the usual lunch crowd parked outside. Bo parked the General Lee. Bo climbed out of the General Lee and walked around the car to help Julia out, still careful of her injured ribs. He handed her the crutches and together they walked into the Boar's Nest.

"Hey there, Julia how did it go at the doctor?" Daisy asked.

"No more stitches. He said my ribs were doing great. Bruising is practically gone." Julia smiled.

"Oh honey that is wonderful." Daisy hugged her.

"Daisy, think you could get a few beers and sandwiches for your favorite cousin and your best friend?" Bo asked.

"Sure thing, you two just grab and table and I will bring your orders right out." Daisy smiled.

Bo helped Julia into a seat and then sat across the table from her. Julia noticed several people dancing despite it being only lunch time.

"Guess I won't be doing that for another few weeks." She sighed.

"You could always hop around on one foot." Bo smirked.

"I think that would look a bit silly in public." Julia chuckled.

"It's what you'll be doing at the Christmas dance because Cletus has two left feet." Bo chuckled.

"There is 11 races to go Beauregard." She said.

"Don't call me that." Bo said and Julia chuckled.

"I guess I always took for granted being able to dance whether it was with somebody or while cooking dinner." Julia said. "Won't do that again."

"I heard through the rumor mill you are gonna be helping out with the majorettes this year." Bo smiled.

"Rumor mill being Daisy?" Julia chuckled. "Yeah, I figure once I am back on my feet it would be fun. I guess they had tryouts last year at the end of school so the squad is set. The dance teacher that used to be majorette coach I guess moved to Atlanta."

"You gonna be wearing that little majorette skirt again?" Bo smiled.

"I don't think so." Julia said.

"Too bad, it would sure pretty up the half time show." Bo winked.

"The last thing I need is Hughie Hogg coming out of the woodwork and hounding me to go to the Tastee Freeze with him after the game like he used to. Of course, now that we're grown that lousy swine would probably propose." Julia rolled her eyes.

"Enough talk of Hughie, that is enough to make me lose my appetite." Bo laughed.

"You? You eat enough for three people. Sometimes I think you have a hollow leg." Julia smiled.

Daisy brought them each a beer and a couple sandwiches.

"Here you go, if there is anything else just let me know." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks, it looks great." Julia smiled.

"Boss wants me to work a double shift; I might be a late getting out to your place tonight." Daisy said.

"That's fine. I will be okay." Julia said.

"I'll stay with her until you can get out there. I can take care of her animals while I am there." Bo said.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I am getting around pretty good now." Julia said.

"Yeah, but you just got your stitches out today and Uncle Jesse would tan my hide if I left and then you ended up falling or getting hurt." Bo smiled.

"But I won't."

"Julia, I know you are more stubborn than Maudine, but I am staying with you. I can be stubborn too." Bo said.

"I think you are developing a mother henning streak. I always thought Luke was the protective one." Julia chuckled.

"They both are. Now you know why I have a hard time dating." Daisy chuckled and hugged Bo.

"Well Uncle Jesse always says you are the Duke family's only hope of an heir." Bo chuckled. "And Julia is the Collins family's only hope of an heir."

"Yeah, just as soon as I marry Kyle Petty." Julia chuckled. "Just think, I could be the mother of the 4th generation of racing Petty's."

Daisy laughed and hugged her, then went back to waiting on customers.

"I am so glad Daisy works here. She always helps us get the best food." Bo said.

"Yeah, it is better than some of the other stuff I see served around here." Julia agreed.

"Well, well, well…there is Julia. I am so glad to see you out and about dearie." Boss Hogg walked out of his office.

"Thank you, Boss." Julia said.

"I am so glad to see you are recovering well." Boss said with false bravado.

"You should be considering it was your antics that got her hurt." Bo snapped.

"Easy Bo, we don't need a scene. And Uncle Jesse will have a fit if you get in trouble." Julia laid her hand over his.

"Well….I am glad to see that all your time with the Dukes hasn't ruined your manners." Boss said.

Julia glared at him. "I may have manners, but I also have the Collins' temper."

Boss paused for a moment, and finally found his voice. "I have other business to attend to. Good day to you both."

They watched him walk off and Julia let go of Bo's hand.

"You're still angry." Julia said.

"So are you."

"Well, his stupidity could've gotten you or Luke hurt or even killed." She said.

"Julia….you were the one hurt." Bo said.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry about my friends." She smiled.

Bo smiled at her. "Finish your lunch before Boss raises the prices."

Julia chuckled and bit into her sandwich again.

(Later)

When they arrived back at Julia's home, Bo helped her out of the General Lee and they walked into the house. Elvis was waiting at the door and she shushed him so Bo could walk in with her. Julia sat down on her couch.

"You mind if I look through your records?" Bo asked.

"Not at all, some music would be great." Julia said.

"I didn't think you would mind, you listen to more music than Willie Nelson." Bo chuckled as he looked through her record shelf.

"Music is good for you. And there is a song for just about every occasion." Julia said.

Bo smiled and pulled one of her records off the shelf. He pulled it out and put it on the record player. Julia smiled as she heard Don Williams 'Til the Rivers All Run Dry' began to play.

"I love Don Williams. He has such a mellow voice." Julia said.

Bo walked over to the couch. "Come here, I believe you wanted to dance."

"But….here?" Julia asked.

"Sure, you were worried you would look silly trying in public. No one here to laugh at you. I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, this will give you practice for dancing on one foot when Cletus steps all over your toes dancing." Bo smiled. Bo took her hands and helped her off the couch. "Here, lean against me."

Bo wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against him to help keep her balance. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and he took her other hand. Slowly they began to dance, but it was mostly just swaying to the music.

"Bo, this is very sweet of you." Julia smiled.

"I know how much you love to dance." Bo smiled.

"This is nice. Being able to…sorta dance and no one staring." Julia said. "Thank you…and for lunch too. This has turned into a pretty nice day."

"Yeah…it has. And you're welcome." He smiled.

Julia smiled at him. "You know, I am starting to see what those girls see in you…at closing time that is."

"I am telling you, I have never gone home with less than a #6." Bo said.

"Duke's honor?" Julia giggled.

"That ain't fair." Bo said.

Julia giggled more. "See, I told you there is a song for every occasion."

The song changed to 'Say it Again'.

"You okay? I don't want your good leg getting tired." Bo asked.

"No, feels great to dance…even this way." She smiled.

"I am glad you're enjoying it." He said. "Truth is, so am I."

"Good, because when Petty wins his seventh championship you'll be taking me to the Christmas dance." She winked.

Bo chuckled. "We'll just see about that." He kissed her forehead. "11 more races to go."


	13. Practice and A Movie

_Sissy Duke- Glad that you reviewed. Always happy to have more feedback!_

_Dimples 73- Sorry this took so long. Life has been crazy._

_CVFan01- Sorry this took so long. Coy and Vance won't be in here for awhile, but I have a lot of ideas for stuff before they get there! _

(Chapter 13)

The next week, Bo and Luke took Julia with them to the old air strip so she could watch them practice for the upcoming race at the county fair. Cooter had met them there to give his input on what might help the General Lee. Julia was sitting on the hood of Cooter's tow truck, watching Bo and Luke tear across the old runway.

"That car is so amazing. How did they get the General Lee anyway?" Julia asked Cooter.

"It was an old clunker that they fixed up and worked on….they are always doing something with that car." Cooter said.

"General Lee was a fixer up?" Julia was shocked.

"Yeah, let's see…..Luke got out of the marines shortly after you left Hazzard. You, Bo and Daisy had finished high school. Bo and Luke bought him and started fixing him up." Cooter said.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that such a beautiful and amazing car was a fixer up." Julia smiled.

"What about Lonely Blue Boy? How did a little country girl wind up with a souped up car like that?" Cooter asked.

Julia gave a small smile. "Me and mama didn't have much after we left Hazzard. She got daddy's pension and the rent on the farm here in Hazzard, but that was it. I worked when I could and took classes, I shared her car for a while and then a cousin up there gave me an old clunker that was beyond on its last leg. With a lot of prayer and a little luck it lasted until mama passed on. After she died…..and I paid off her bills with the insurance, I decided I had to have a dependable car. So I started shopping around and you know how popular Trans Ams are these days because of Burt Reynolds." Julia chuckled. "I saw him and just had to have him. So I traded in mama's car and the old clunker that I think the dealer took out of pity…..and paid for the rest with what was left of the insurance money."

"You're very strong and mature to be so young. Guess you had to grow up pretty fast with what you been through. Even Bo and Luke have commented on it." Cooter said.

"I guess so. I never thought much of it….figured it was just life." Julia said. "Besides, if I could go back and choose a family…even knowing how things would go, I wouldn't change a thing. My daddy was the best ever. I wouldn't trade the sixteen years I had with him for anything in the world. I was talking to Bo about it last week."

"You always were a daddy's girl." Cooter said.

"Yeah….oh I loved mama and miss her. But daddy was something special. I guess all little girls feel that way about their daddy." Julia said.

Cooter frowned for a moment, then reached over and squeezed her hand. Bo and Luke pulled the General Lee up to the tow truck.

"Whew…..he sure is running great." Bo smiled as he climbed out of the driver's side.

"Any shaking on turns? How are the tires gripping?" Julia asked.

Cooter and Bo turned and looked at her.

"I was about to ask that. How do you know about that stuff?" Cooter asked.

"I ain't the future Mrs. Petty for nothing." Julia smiled.

Bo smiled. "Sugar, you are just full of surprises."

Julia chuckled. "It's best to keep a man on his toes."

"Well to answer the questions, everything is fine. No shaking, tires feel great. And I think if everything stays running well, we shouldn't have no problem winning that race." Luke smiled.

"Hey Julia, you wanna go for a run in the General? You can ride shotgun while Cooter and Luke time the General." Bo asked.

"Is that safe? I mean my incision is pretty well healed and my ribs don't hurt as much. But….." Julia frowned.

"You'll be as safe as in your mama's arms. Give you a chance to see some real race car driver in action." Bo said.

"I have seen Petty race before." Julia smirked. "But I'll ride with you anyway."

"Honey you got spunk." Cooter chuckled as he helped her off the hood of his tow truck.

"Here, take my helmet." Luke gave her his helmet and helped her strap it on.

Luke picked her up and helped her into the General Lee, careful of her cast. Once in the car, Julia settled in the seat and then strapped on the safety harnesses the boys used for racing. Bo made sure she was strapped in properly.

"You be careful with her Bo, something happen to her Uncle Jesse would tar and feather you…and then me for letting you practice with her in the car." Luke said.

"Don't you worry. I am looking forward to watching her dance with Cletus this Christmas." Bo chuckled.

"You mean you're looking forward to watching me dance with Luke this Christmas after Petty wins his seventh championship." Julia giggled.

"I still dunno how I got dragged into this." Luke smiled. "Now Julia, your ribs or anything starts hurting, you tell Bo and he'll stop."

"I will." Julia said as Bo strapped himself in.

"You got the stopwatch Luke?" Bo asked as he started the General.

"Yeah, I'll be timing you. You just be careful." Luke said.

"Don't you worry cousin." Bo smiled. "Hang on Julia, you're about to see what a real driver can do."

Bo lay on the gas and the General Lee tore back out onto the air strip. Bo let out a loud rebel yell as he sped down the runway. Julia laughed and gripped the door.

"How fast we going?" she asked.

"Oh, about 85. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Great, never better." Julia laughed.

Bo laughed and made a turn. Julia braced herself then laughed again as Bo went tearing back down the air strip. She looked over to see Luke and Cooter by the tow truck. Bo shifted gears as he prepared to make another turn. She gripped the seat and Bo made the turn. The harness was causing some discomfort to her ribs, but she was having too much fun to care. She looked over at Bo who was smiling and appeared to not have a care in the world. She smiled at him, enjoying getting to share a part of racing with him.

"You still hanging in there, sugar?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, see if you can get it up to around a 100." Julia said.

"Dang, you sure know how to talk to a man." Bo laughed. "Hang on."

Bo gave out another loud yell as he pushed the General Lee harder. Julia gripped the seats as they made another turn and roared back down the runway.

"How is the temperature? Anything running too hot?" Julia asked.

"Everything is running great. The General likes pretty girls." Bo winked.

"No wonder he always wins when Daisy watches him race." Julia laughed.

Bo raced around the airstrip a few more times before he finally slowed down and pulled back up by the tow truck.

"You okay Julia?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, you drive almost as good as Petty." Julia smiled.

"Almost…I'm hurt." Bo mock pouted.

Luke appeared at the window. "Julia, you okay?"

"Just great." Julia smiled. "How was Bo's time?"

"Terrific. The General Lee went 0-80 in just under 8 seconds." Luke smiled. "I think we can get it better before the race."

"Let's help get Julia out of the car." Luke said.

Julia unstrapped the safety harnesses and Luke helped her climb out of the General Lee.

"That was amazing. I didn't feel or hear a single problem." Julia said as Cooter handed her the crutches.

"Well coming from a future member of the Petty family, I'll believe it." Cooter chuckled.

"It's getting to be supper time; we should probably get Julia home." Luke said.

"Oh no rush. Daisy and I were going to the drive-in tonight. That new horror movie 'The Amityville Horror' is starting out there tonight. Hey why don't you guys all come with us?" Julia asked.

"Another horror movie with you girls screaming?" Luke asked.

"Sure, with all of us going, maybe Uncle Jesse would let us borrow the pickup truck and we could throw some old blankets and such back there and watch the movie." Julia smiled.

"Well I don't have a date for tonight, might as well." Luke smiled.

"I'm in. Sounds better than watching the old tube." Cooter said.

"And Bo doesn't have a date, so he's in." Julia giggled.

"How do you know I don't have a date for tonight?" Bo asked.

"Because you haven't been to the Boar's Nest at closing time recently." Julia smiled.

Bo rolled his eyes. "Okay I am in."

"Terrific. I hear this movie is based on a true story. From what I read in the papers a guy did murder his whole family….and then the next family to move in the house claimed it was haunted or something. I tried finding the book at the Hazzard Library but they didn't have it." Julia said.

"We watch this; you girls may not sleep tonight." Luke chuckled.

"I got some snacks at the house, I stocked up. Oh I can't wait." Julia chuckled.

"I'll bring the beer." Cooter said.

(Evening)

That evening Bo was driving Jesse's pickup truck, while Luke, Cooter, Julia and Daisy rode in the bed of the truck towards the drive-in. Daisy had gathered some old blankets and Julia had brought a ton of snacks, Cooter brought a cooler full of beer.

"I think this movie may scare us out of our wits." Julia said.

"Luckily we got Elvis for protection." Daisy giggled.

"Yeah, animals can sense evil, so he could alert us if anything was wrong." Julia said.

"Oh great, now he is gonna hear a raccoon, start barking and you girls will flip out thinking the house is haunted." Luke said.

"That dog of yours could rip apart a grizzly bear. I wouldn't worry." Cooter said.

"He's a coydog." Julia reminded him. "And that is part of why I have him."

Bo pulled into the drive-in and paid to get them in. He pulled down into the drive-in and over to the screen he was directed to. He backed the pickup into a spot so they could watch the movie from the bed of the truck. Bo hopped out of the pickup and put the speaker on the side of the pickup, then hopped up in the bed, settling in next to Julia.

"The ride in bother you?" he asked her.

"No, I am fine." She smiled.

"Place is filling up fast tonight." Luke looked around.

"Friday night. And with school still out, probably a lot of kids out tonight." Julia said.

"Cooter, you might wanna stick close to Daisy. Last horror movie we was at with the girls, they both screamed and hid." Bo chuckled.

"In that case, Luke could you move closer to me. I figure you're more protection than Bo." Julia joked.

"You are a real riot, you know that?" Bo said.

"I love a girl with a sense of humor." Cooter said.

"Me too." Luke smiled.

Soon the lights went down and the movie started. Cooter passed out beers to everyone as they watched. The movie started out harmless enough, with a newlywed couple buying a house, however the house was the scene of a brutal family massacre.

"Anyone ever been killed at your farm house?" Daisy whispered.

"No, and even daddy died in the hospital." Julia whispered.

They watched a bit longer, Julia was sharing a bag of pork skins with Bo. Bo laid his arm along the back of the truck behind her.

"That dog is unhappy. I told you animals sense things." Julia whispered.

"Look at James Brolin….is his character starting to look weird or what?" Daisy whispered.

"And getting grouchy." Julia whispered.

"All them flies is starting to freak me out." Cooter whispered.

"Here comes the priest." Bo whispered.

They watched as the priest attempted to bless the house and the flies began swarming around him. Julia's eyes got wide when a voice started hissing at the priest to get out. Bo noticed and moved his hand just above her shoulder but not touching. When the voice repeated for the priest to get out again, Bo suddenly grabbed Julia's shoulder.

"Gotcha!" he said.

Julia screamed and threw the bag of pork skins across the truck. When Julia screamed, it startled Daisy making her scream. Bo burst out laughing. Several people in other vehicles turned to see what all the screaming was about.

"Bo Duke, you….why I….." Julia glared at him.

Bo was still laughing and Cooter was having a good chuckle as well.

"You're so funny. I thought you were going to jump out of the truck." Bo laughed.

"You are not funny." Julia glared.

"Come on…it was funny." Bo smiled.

Julia glared at him then started to giggle. "Yeah, it was."

Luke rolled his eyes as they turned back to the movie. They watched as things continued to go downhill for the Lutz family in the movie.

"Look at that dog; he has dug his paws bloody on that wall. Why in the world isn't family doing something to help him? If that was Elvis, I would be taking care of him." Julia said.

"The house is possessed or haunted, the husband is losing his mind and becoming possessed, the kids are freaking out….she is worried about the dog." Luke chuckled.

"Why don't they just pack up and leave? Mortgage or not, this is crazy." Daisy said.

"I certainly would be." Cooter said.

Finally the Lutz family did just that and the ending credits rolled.

"That movie scared the daylights of me." Daisy said.

"I gotta find the book and see what really happened." Julia said.

"We better be heading home." Luke said.

"Luke, you mind driving us back to the Julia's?" Bo asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Sure thing."

Luke climbed out of the bed of the truck and replaced the speaker on the stand. He climbed in the pickup and started it up. He pulled out into the line of traffic that was exiting the drive-in.

"How did you like the movie Cooter?" Julia asked.

"I may never look at a swarm of flies the same." Cooter chuckled. "It was entertaining enough."

"How about you Daisy?" she asked.

"Scared me out of my wits." Daisy chuckled.

Julia yawned and leaned against Bo, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little. Just pretend its closing time and I am uglier." Julia chuckled.

"I like you cute how you are." He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. "Besides, don't want any demons getting you."

"If I were you, I would be worried about when I am well enough to get revenge on you for scaring me during the movie." Julia said.

"I would be worried Bo, she is a smart lady." Cooter said.

Finally Luke pulled up outside Julia's farm house. When he parked the pickup, Cooter helped Daisy out of the bed of the truck. Bo helped Julia out and handed her the crutches.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning." Bo said.

"I'll have breakfast ready. I feel like cooking again." Julia smiled.

"Sounds good. You girls have a good night. Get some rest." Bo smiled and climbed in the cab with Luke since Cooter was getting in his tow truck he had left at Julia's.

"Goodnight boys." Daisy waved. "Come on Julia, I am beat."

"Me too. You gonna be okay to sleep alone or should I send Elvis in with you?" Julia chuckled.

"I think I will be okay. But if I hear whispering voices, I will wet the bed." She laughed as they walked towards the house.


	14. No More Cast

Julia was sitting on the couch, trying to get comfortable and listening to a Gatlin Brothers record. Daisy was working the afternoon shift at the Boar's Nest so she was alone in the house. She finally just gave up and leaned back against the couch.

Elvis began barking and she heard the horn of the General Lee. She smiled, realizing the boys must be here to take care of her animals. They had not been there in the morning, calling to say Uncle Jesse needed them to run some errands.

"Elvis…that is enough. It's just Bo and Luke." Julia told him.

Elvis ran to the door and seeing it was Bo and Luke calmed down but still stood guard.

"Is he gonna let me in?" Bo called through the door.

"Come here Elvis." Julia called. Elvis ran over to her and Bo walked in the door.

"There you are, you getting your dance shoes ready?" Julia smiled.

"I knew you would be wound up that Richard Petty won the Champion Spark Plug 400 yesterday." Bo shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah…and with Petty winning and Waltrip coming in 19th…..Petty gained a lot of ground." Julia smiled. "I mean Cale Yarborough finished 16th…and he didn't even finish the race."

"Waltrip is still leading the points." Bo said.

"And there are 10 races left to go. A few more wins and top ten finishes and you will be buying me a corsage…or going with Luke when he does." Julia smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. A few bad wrecks and Petty could be out of the points race all together." Bo said.

"Do you boys need anything? I could call in a feed order if the animals need more." Julia said.

"No, everything is fine. I just brought you something to read." Bo said and handed her a book.

"The Amityville Horror: A True Story." Julia read the title of the book. "Where did you find it? The Hazzard Library didn't have it."

"But the Capital City Library did. While we were over there today I stopped in and picked it up for you. I thought that you would enjoy it while you are laid up for a few more days." Bo smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to read it." Julia said. "Although I read an article somewhere that said this whole ghost story thing was made up by George Lutz to get out of paying for the house. Thank you so much. I appreciate you finding me the book."

"Not a problem. I knew you wanted to read it." Bo smiled.

Julia rubbed her neck. "I wonder if there are any more good horror movies coming out soon. Maybe we could go once I get this cast off."

"Your neck okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, my neck and shoulders are just sore. I must've slept in a weird position last night. It took me forever to fall asleep; it is so hard to get comfortable with this cast on." Julia sighed. "When Daisy gets home, maybe she can rub my shoulders."

"It's okay; I'll rub them for you. No sense in you being uncomfortable another few hours." Bo sat down beside her.

"You don't have to." Julia said.

"I don't mind." Bo said. "Here, swing around so I can reach you."

Julia shifted so her back was to Bo and Bo shifted so he was sitting sideways on the couch. Bo began gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Bo said.

"No, feels great." Julia said. "You must do this for those girls you pick up at closing time."

"You know me, always making the ladies smile." Bo chuckled.

"You should teach Enos to do this for Daisy. Might help them get a little closer." Julia said.

"Enos would pass out if Daisy suggested such a thing." Bo laughed.

"This flirtation between those two has been going on for how long now?" Julia asked.

"Since we was kids." Bo said.

"I don't remember much of Enos when we was in high school. He has always been kinda shy. Of course Daisy and me both spent our fair share of time avoiding Hughie Hogg." Julia laughed.

"Uncle Jesse would've scalped that polecat if he had ever got too fresh with you girls." Bo said.

"I don't think he would've got the chance. Coy was pretty good about making Hughie keep his distance. Luke was too but he was older and then he went to the marines. Of course if Hughie ever got too out of line I am sure you would've done something." Julia said.

"Hughie was always jealous I dated more girls than he did." Bo laughed.

"Are you kidding? The only girls that ever paid Hughie any attention was those whose mama's was coaching them to marry wealth." Julia laughed.

"How you feeling?" Bo asked.

"Pretty good. The muscles are loosening." Julia said.

"I am glad. Wouldn't want you getting new pains now that you're almost all healed." Bo said.

"You all have been so wonderful. Sometimes I am still overwhelmed." Julia said.

"I am glad you are doing so well. Uncle Jesse worried a whole lot more than he let on." Bo said.

Elvis barked and they looked up to see Luke walk in.

"Elvis, it's just Luke." Julia patted him.

"I am out there mucking out Cannonball's stall and feeding the Gatlin Duck Brothers and you're in here cuddling with a girl." Luke rolled his eyes.

"No, I had a kink in my neck from sleeping in an awkward position and Bo was just helping me." Julia said.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Bo, when you finish there I will need your help. That gate on the corral needs replaced, looks like the hinges have just about rusted in two."

"Do you need anything? I can go to the hardware store with you." Julia said.

"We'll take care of it, sugar. You just relax and read your book. We'll take care of the gate." Bo stood up.

"Thanks boys, let me know if you need anything." Julia said.

"Sure thing." Bo smiled as he and Luke walked out of the house.

(Friday)

That Friday Julia sat in the General Lee between Bo and Luke as Luke drove her towards Dr. Petticord's office. She was getting her cast off today. Daisy was working at the Boar's Nest, so the boys were taking her to the doctor.

"I bet you are excited to be getting your cast off." Luke said.

"The first thing I am gonna do is take a nice long bubble bath. No cast, no stitches." Julia smiled.

"You haven't stopped smiling all morning." Bo said.

"Do you know how glad I will be to get rid of these crutches? I will be able to get around as I want. I can dance again. And Daisy will be able to go home now." Julia smiled. "And I can take care of my own animals, which means you boys don't have to come by every day."

"We didn't mind helping you. We were glad to do it." Luke said.

"And I appreciate it so much." Julia smiled.

"Glad to help." Bo said.

"Now that you two don't have to help out at my farm so much, you might actually get dates." Julia chuckled.

"Now that you don't have to be Tiny Tim, you could get one yourself." Luke chuckled.

"I just might. Fall is coming and there will be football games, hayrides, the harvest festival, etc." Julia said.

"Just make sure you are single in December when it is time for Cletus to take you to the Christmas dance at the grange hall." Bo chuckled.

"You mean when you or Luke take me. Who won the last race?" Julia smiled.

"There are ten races left in the season." Bo said.

"Ten more races for Petty to keep chipping away at Waltrip's points lead." Luke said.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Bo asked.

"I am still wondering how I got dragged into this." Luke laughed.

Luke pulled up in front of Dr. Petticord's office. Bo helped Julia out of the General Lee and gave her the crutches out of the backseat.

"I shouldn't be long." Julia smiled.

"We'll wait for you." Luke said, sitting in the window of the driver's side.

Julia carefully made her way up the sidewalk and into Dr. Petticord's office.

"She is so happy to be getting her cast off." Luke said.

"Yeah, she is anxious to get back to being independent." Bo said. "She sure is something."

"She and Daisy are so close. I think Julia is like a sister she missed getting from Mother Nature." Luke said.

"And she knows so much about stock car racing. I swear it's the cutest thing." Bo smiled. "It's why I give her such a hard time about Richard Petty."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "She can hold her own with you, that's for sure. And even Daisy is starting to kid you about the girls at closing time."

"Have you noticed Uncle Jesse is just as protective and carries on about her like he does Daisy?" Bo said.

"He always did, even when we was kids. I probably noticed more being older. And we both know how much he loved her daddy. Now he probably feels like she is an orphan and needs a family and he wants to take care of her for Arthur too." Luke said.

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse never could resist a stray." Bo chuckled.

About a half hour later, Julia slowly walked out of Dr. Petticord's office. She didn't have any crutches and her leg didn't have a cast but she was walking slowly.

"How do you feel?" Luke called to her.

"Great, just being careful. My ankle is stiff and doc said it would take a few days for my leg to normal but didn't think I would need physical therapy." Julia said.

"You got any pain?" Bo asked.

"Just a little discomfort, but it is so good to be rid of that cast." Julia reached the car. "Of course when I saw what my leg looked like when he took my cast off, I was so freaked out that doc was nice enough to wash my leg up some and told me to be sure I use a lot of lotion the next few weeks. I got some baby oil that should help too."

"Well let's get you home." Bo smiled.

Bo helped Julia climb into the General Lee and then climbed in himself. Luke started up the General Lee and headed out towards Julia's farm.

"You sure you don't want Daisy to stay a few extra days with you?" Luke asked.

"I am sure, I will be fine. Besides, she has already been so wonderful. Staying a month with me." Julia said.

"You know the more you use that leg, the better it is going to feel." Luke said.

"That is what doc said too." Julia said.

"We just gotta make sure you use it a lot." Bo said.

"I am sure I will." Julia said.

"Well we intend to make sure of it." Luke said. "How you feel about going camping?"

"Camping? Where?" Julia asked.

"Well, Bo and Daisy and me thought we would take you camping for the weekend down at Ohoopie Pond. That way you can hike, swim and enjoy getting your leg back to normal. And we can all enjoy a good weekend before you have to start school." Luke said.

"But, your farm and my animals?" Julia said.

"Uncle Jesse is gonna take care of all that." Bo said.

"I can't ask him to do that." Julia said.

"You don't have to. It was his idea." Luke said.

"And we got plenty of camping equipment." Bo said.

"We'll pick you up in the morning. What do you say?" Luke said.

"Only if you let me bring Elvis." Julia smiled.

"Okay with me." Bo said.

"Oh good. Camping sounds wonderful. I can't wait." Julia chuckled.

"Great, now let's get you home so you can get that bath you wanted." Luke smiled.


End file.
